Les Deltas
by bellarkeisreal
Summary: Clarke, Raven et Octavia sont trois étudiantes et meilleures amies fondues dans leur société. Aucune d'entre elles ne se ressemblent, elles n'ont ni la même vie, ni le même caractère. Pourtant, elles sont animées par le même amour de ce trio, et le même rêve. En 1998, le lycée de Columbine leur offrira un nouveau destin. Ensemble.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **1998 - ETAT DU COLORADO**

Elles étaient trois, trois meilleures amies. Clarke, Raven et Octavia se connaissaient depuis le collège, étant dans la même classe en cinquième. Cette année, c'était leur dernière au lycée Columbine, et elles obtiendraient leur diplôme en fin d'année. Ce qui animait leur amitié, c'était leur différence, elles ne se ressemblaient pas, autant physiquement que moralement. Pourtant, elles étaient liées par une amitié fusionnelle et sincère. Nathan, un ami proche de Clarke, les avait surnommé _« Les Deltas »_ , une référence mathématique qui désignait une différence de grandeur, mais aussi caractérisée par son écriture grecque Δ, un triangle. Au fil des années, le reste des étudiants de leur lycée avait fini par les appeler ainsi à leur tour.

Clarke Griffin était la plus brillante. Elle aimait se plonger dans les livres et dans les études, ses notes étaient plus qu'excellentes. Sa grande passion, c'était la musique ; l'adolescente avait un don réel pour le violoncelle qu'elle pratiquait depuis ses six ans, et espérait intégrer l'école de Julliard après le lycée, à New York. Le père de Clarke était décédé d'un cancer lorsqu'elle n'avait que trois ans, mais sa mère s'était remariée avec son beau-père quelques années plus tard, et il l'avait élevé comme sa propre fille. Elle n'avait pas hérité d'un physique très particulier ; un teint pâle, des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Raven Reyes était la plus jolie. En fait, ce qui la rendait si belle, c'était ses deux yeux noirs, qui ressortaient grâce à son teint mat et ses cheveux bruns aux épaules. Elle donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'une agence de mannequinat, parfaite à tout moment de la journée. Pourtant, elle restait modeste et n'était pas prétentieuse pour un sou, malgré deux parents qui avaient tendance à la mettre sur un piédestal par rapport à sa grande sœur. Elle était passionnée par la mode, avait déjà cousu quelques vêtements elle-même, et voulait intégrer l'Ecole Supérieure de Mode de New York.

Octavia Blake était la plus solitaire. Elle voulait qu'on l'appelle O, un diminutif qu'elle appréciait particulièrement puisqu'elle se considérait elle-même comme un garçon manqué, et que ce surnom laissait planer le doute sur son vrai nom. A l'âge de seize ans, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver au lycée, elle avait teint ses cheveux en rouge -pour contraster avec ses yeux verts- et en avait fait des dreadlocks. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son apparence, préférait s'enfiler dans ses vieux sweats et écouter du métal en dessinant. Les arts appliqués, c'était son bonheur, elle avait au moins une vingtaine de toiles accrochés dans sa chambre et des centaines de croquis étalés sur son bureau, sans parler des dossiers entiers de photographies dans son ordinateur. Elle vivait seule avec sa mère, avec qui elle entretenait des rapports conflictuels, et n'a jamais connu son père. Après le lycée, elle irait aux Beaux-Arts de New York.

* * *

 _Coucou les filles (ou peut-être les garçons, qui sait ?). Donc oui, je reviens après un an d'absence sur FanFiction. La plupart d'entre vous avaient lu mon OS (et le seul d'ailleurs, shame on me) et je comptais me lancer dans une fiction. Alors, tadaaaam, voilà le prologue._

 _Comme vous avez du le remarquer, j'ai changé le caractère des filles, mais aussi leur apparence (surtout Octavia), c'est pour mieux rentrer dans l'histoire que je veux véhiculer. Mais bon, si vous êtes trop attachées à leur physique de base, je ne vous empêche pas de continuer à vous l'imaginer :) La fiction se passe en Amérique, et en 1998, dans le lycée de Columbine, célèbre pour un fait historique plutôt triste, je vous laisse chercher ça ! Mais ça me tenait à coeur d'écrire sur ce sujet. Dans ce prologue, je ne parle pas des autres garçons, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront bien là. J'ai seulement voulu m'axer sur les filles parce qu'elles sont so badass._

 _Concernant la publication des chapitres, rien de régulier, et je m'en excuse. Je suis très très prise par la fac donc j'avoue que je révise beaucoup, surtout en période de partiels comme actuellement._

 _Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, venir me parler, tout ce que vous voulez. J'en serais ravie._

 _Coeur sur vous, Charlotte._


	2. Chapitre 1 - Force

_Salut à toutes ! Déjà, je voulais remercier les personnes qui étaient encore là pour lire ma fiction après cette si longue absence, je ne donne pas de nom, mais j'espère bien que ces personnes se reconnaîtront. Merci aussi pour vos quelques reviews, vos petits messages privés d'encouragement, ça me va droit au coeur._

 _Je poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il est assez long, le principe était de présenter (parfois rapidement) les personnages qui auront une grande incidence pour la suite de l'histoire)._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

A écouter : **Dust to Dust (Acoustic) - Civil War**

 **CLARKE, _LE 23 SEPTEMBRE_**

Clarke dévala les escaliers à toute allure. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la reprise des cours, et pas une seule fois elle n'avait réussi à s'organiser dans ses matinées. Elle se levait toujours trop tard, passait trop de temps à parler avec ses parents et lisait le chapitre d'un livre (il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne la résolution de perdre cette habitude). Ce jour-là, elle avait mal dormi. En fait, elle avait révisé la moitié de la nuit, ayant un gros contrôle de chimie le lendemain. L'adolescente croqua dans sa pomme et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut la voiture de Nathan garée devant chez elle. Nathan était son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis le début du lycée, et il passait parfois la prendre avant d'aller au lycée. Cette fois-ci, elle le bénit d'être là et de ne pas devoir courir après le bus, une fois de plus.

La jeune fille monta dans la voiture et embrassa son ami, le remerciant d'avoir pensé à elle ce matin.

 _ **« C'est quoi, le motif de ton retard, aujourd'hui ? »**_

 _ **« Nuit beaucoup trop courte. »**_

 _ **« C'est la chimie qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? Tu as des cernes plus gros que le Mexique. »**_

 _ **« Merci beaucoup,**_ _dit-elle en lui tapant doucement l'épaule._ _ **Je n'avais pas le temps de me maquiller de toute façon. Et puis, j'ai révisé pour le contrôle, hier, c'est pour ça. »**_

 _ **« Je ne te comprends pas,**_ _soupira-t-il._ _ **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets autant la pression alors que tu n'as jamais eu de notes en-dessous de quatorze depuis le primaire. Sans rire. »**_

 _ **« Peut-être que je n'aurais pas ces notes si je ne me mettais pas autant la pression, justement. »**_

 _ **« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »**_

Nathan se tourna légèrement pour regarder Clarke en souriant. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré en seconde, ça avait été un véritable coup de foudre. Amical, mais coup de foudre quand même. En fait, il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre eux puisque Nathan préférait les garçons. Le premier jour, à la rentrée, lorsqu'il avait fièrement arboré son tee-shirt de _Lord of the Rings_ , elle savait qu'il était spécial. D'accord, la plupart des adolescents aimaient _Lord of the Rings_ , mais celui-là dégageait quelque chose de particulier. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait abordé, en lui disant qu'elle adorait son tee-shirt. Clarke s'en souvenait encore, il avait baissé la tête pour observer son vêtement, et avait répondu tout sourire _« Merci, je suis sûr qu'il t'irait à merveille, à toi aussi. »_ Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

L'adolescent se gara sur le parking du lycée, et les deux amis descendirent de la voiture. Clarke cala son sac à main sur l'épaule et envisagea de marcher jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, tandis que Nathan rejoignait déjà ses amis.

 _ **« Tu comptais m'ignorer ? »**_

Clarke leva la tête, surprise. Elle se détendit en voyant Finn, son petit-ami. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu arriver vers elle, tant elle était déjà plongée dans ses pensées.

 _ **« Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre et je ne regardais même pas les gens autour. »**_

Finn acquiesça et embrassa sa petite amie. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans les bras de l'adolescent. Il avait toujours le don de la détendre, la canaliser, comme s'il exerçait un certain pouvoir sur elle. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. En fait, ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année dernière, grâce à Octavia, puisque Finn avait choisi la même option d'art qu'elle, en parallèle avec ses entraînements de basket. Finn n'était pas le premier copain de Clarke, mais il était sa plus longue relation jusque-là. Elle se sentait bien quand il était près d'elle, et il était gentil, attentionné, plutôt beau, par-dessus tout il l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait rien espérer de plus.

 _ **« Je t'ai écrit hier, tu ne m'as pas répondu ? »**_

 _ **« Désolée. J'étais prise par mes révisions et je me suis endormie sur mes cours. »**_

 _ **« Ah, je comprends. »**_

Finn sourit gentiment. Clarke savait qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, son petit-ami n'était pas un bourreau du travail. Il préférait largement aller à ses matchs de basket, ou même s'entraîner. Les études, ce n'était pas trop son truc, même s'il s'en était toujours bien sorti pour arriver jusqu'au lycée. Malgré tout, il respectait l'intérêt que portait Clarke à son travail, même s'il ne manquait pas –quelquefois- de montrer son agacement.

 _ **« Tu es libre ce soir, alors ? D'ici là, ton contrôle de chimie sera passé... Et moi, je peux louper l'entraînement. Tu pourrais venir dîner à la maison, mes parents seraient contents de te voir. »**_

 _ **« On est lundi... »**_

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas la réflexion de sa petite amie. Le lundi, bien sûr... Tous les lundis soirs, Clarke, Raven et Octavia se rejoignaient pour passer la soirée entre amies. C'est une tradition qu'elles avaient instauré depuis la fin du collège, et elles ne pouvaient y manquer qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. C'était une manière à elles de se donner du courage pour la semaine à venir.

 _ **« Ah, oui. Soirée Deltas. J'avais oublié,**_ _dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Deltas ? »**_

 _ **« Tout le monde vous appelle comme ça,**_ _il haussa les épaules._ _ **Même Nathan. Pourquoi pas moi ? Et puis, c'est moins long que de dire tous vos noms. »**_

Clarke rit légèrement, après tout ce nom n'était pas désagréable, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Finn était inhabituel. Le jeune homme passa une main sur la joue de la blonde, il adorait quand elle riait de cette manière. Clarke posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, continuant quand même à sourire.

 _ **« Je te promets que je te réserve ma soirée de demain, d'accord ? »**_

 _ **« D'accord. On se voit plus tard. »**_

Clarke acquiesça, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit rejoindre son équipe de basket qui l'attendait plus loin. Elle le regarda partir avec culpabilité. La plupart du temps, la blonde avait l'impression que Finn faisait tout pour elle et pour la voir heureuse, mais qu'elle ne lui rendait pas assez. Il ne lui avait jamais reproché, pas explicitement du moins, mais elle savait que c'était une conversation qu'ils finiraient par avoir.

La jeune fille continua son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Elle croisa quelques visages qu'elles connaissaient, des gens de sa classe, du conservatoire ou des anciens camarades. Elle les salua rapidement et se dirigea jusqu'à son casier. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle tomba directement sur ses photos, comme tous les matins : une photo d'elle et son père, une photo des Deltas lors d'une soirée au collège, et une dernière d'elle et Finn, qu'Octavia avait tenu à lui donner lors de son anniversaire. O était vraiment douée, les couleurs semblaient magnifiques. Clarke caressa le cliché de son père avec nostalgie, et dire qu'elle l'avait à peine connu... L'adolescente soupira et attrapa un livre au fond de son casier. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la salle 03, juste en face. Cette salle n'était jamais utilisée pour les cours, et la blonde avait découvert en début d'année qu'elle n'était jamais fermée à clef non plus, alors elle en avait fait son repère secret, pour lire dès qu'elle en avait le temps.

* * *

 **RAVEN, _LE 23 SEPTEMBRE_**

De tous les moments de la journée, le matin était celui que Raven préférait. Elle aimait ouvrir ses volets dès son réveil et voir le soleil se lever sur le Colorado. D'accord, Littleton n'était certainement pas le plus beau paysage des Etats-Unis, mais elle aimait la ville où elle était née. La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux et profita des premiers rayons du soleil qui pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle tomba directement sur sa grande sœur, Lexa, avec qui elle était particulièrement proche.

 _ **« Est-ce que tu veux que t'emmène au lycée ce matin ?,**_ _demanda Lexa._ _ **J'ai un peu plus de temps devant moi, et je ne commence que dans une heure. »**_

Ayant deux ans de plus que Raven, sa sœur était déjà à l'université, celle de médecine plus exactement. Raven admirait beaucoup Lexa pour son courage à intégrer cette faculté, elle savait que les cours étaient difficiles et que sa sœur travaillait beaucoup pour y arriver. C'est à ce moment-là que leur mère débarqua dans le couloir.

 _ **« Peut-être que tu devrais en profiter pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque municipale, alors, Lexa ? Ne perds pas ton temps inutilement,**_ _soupira la femme_ _ **»**_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, de toute manière, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques. Raven détestait cela, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, sa mère l'avait toujours mis sur un piédestal au détriment de sa grande sœur. Pourtant, elle était brillante, et elle avait toujours tout fait pour rendre ses parents fiers. Son père ne disait jamais rien, en fait, il était inexistant dans leur vie de famille : il était journaliste et parcourait le monde entier toute l'année, le peu de temps qu'il passait à la maison, il se laissait marcher sur les pieds par sa femme.

 _ **« Tu es prête ? On y va ? »**_

 _ **« Sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas de marcher, il fait beau. Et je ne veux pas prendre ton temps 'inutilement',**_ _rit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Emmener ma petite sœur au lycée n'est pas une perte de temps. »**_

Raven sourit sincèrement, c'était l'occasion de passer du temps avec Lexa, et cela devenait tellement rare depuis que les cours avaient repris. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la maison pour monter dans la voiture de Lexa. A peine installée, la plus jeune brancha son iPod aux enceintes, et mit la playlist qu'elle avait créé avec sa sœur. En fait, une fois par mois, chacune d'elle ajoutaient dix chansons qu'elle souhaitait faire découvrir à l'autre. Quelquefois, elles tentaient de faire passer un message à travers les morceaux qu'elles mettaient, comme l'année dernière, où Lexa était partie trois mois à l'étranger, celle-ci avait complété la playlist avec _I'll Stand By You_ des Pretenders. C'était sa façon de lui dire que même loin l'une de l'autre, elle veillerait sur elle et penserait à elle.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le lycée, Raven remercia sa sœur et ne s'attarda pas. Le lycée était déjà bondé, il était même difficile de circuler dans les couloirs. Elle comprenait pourquoi Clarke aimait tant arriver si tôt. Alors qu'elle tentait de se diriger vers son casier, elle se cogna à quelqu'un. Raven leva la tête, et soupira lorsqu'elle aperçut Echo. Cette fille avait fait de sa scolarité (jusqu'à la quatrième, du moins) un enfer. En fait, elle s'était servie de Raven pour attirer l'attention, en se rapprochant tout d'abord d'elle, devenir son amie et digne de confiance, pour ensuite faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. Une vraie manipulatrice. Ainsi, étant la seule amie de Raven, celle-ci la suivait dans tous ses gestes, et tout le monde l'admirait pour ça. Echo et son chien Raven Reyes, voilà ce qu'elle était. Comme les enfants pouvaient être atroces. La métisse se souvient encore de la fois où Echo lui avait fait manger une limace crue, lui affirmant que c'était délicieux. Et le rire de ses camarades de classe quand elle avait vomi résonnait dans sa tête. Heureusement pour Raven, Clarke et Octavia l'avaient en quelques sortes délivrée de cette sorcière.

Echo eut un petit sourire en coin, mauvais. Raven baissa les yeux et continua son chemin. Elle ne se remettrait certainement jamais de cette longue période de sa vie, mais au moins, c'était une époque révolue. L'adolescente récupéra les affaires dans son casier et entra directement dans la salle 03. Clarke ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre, elle savait déjà qui était entré.

 _ **« Toujours plongée dans tes bouquins, Virginia Woolf ?,**_ _taquina Raven_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Evidemment,** elle ferma son livre. **J'ai déjà hâte que cette journée se termine. »**_

 _ **« Ah ? Tu es de mauvaise humeur, Blondie ? »**_

 _ **« Fatiguée, surtout. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à gérer tout ce stress, toute cette pression. Je devrais me mettre au yoga, ou à la méditation, quelque chose comme ça. »**_

 _ **« Toi, au yoga ?,**_ _se moqua Raven._ _ **Tu es aussi souple qu'un camion, tu n'arriverais pas les positions et tu ressortirais encore plus énervée qu'avant. »**_

 _ **« Rappelle-moi de ne plus te consulter lorsque j'énonce l'éventualité de faire une bonne action. Raven la pessimiste. »**_

La métisse explosa de rire, c'est vrai qu'elle avait parfois tendance à décourager les gens... Mais bon, ils pouvaient aussi la remercier d'être aussi réaliste.

 _ **« En parlant de négativité, devine qui j'ai croisé dans le couloir ? »**_

 _ **« Le prof de chimie ? Celui qui va gentiment nous coller des affreuses moyennes au contrôle ? »**_

 _ **« Quoi ? Pas du tout. C'est pire que ça. »**_

 _ **« Echo ?,**_ _demanda Clarke avec prudence_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Echo. »**_

La blonde baissa les yeux. Elle savait que Raven allait finir par parler d'elle, et elle devait le faire. C'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil, et il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de tourner la page.

 _ **« Je l'ai croisé aussi,**_ _avoua Clarke._ _ **J'espérais que tu n'allais pas tomber sur elle ce matin. »**_

 _ **« Elle est revenue ? Je veux dire... Les cours ont recommencé depuis un mois, elle n'était pas au lycée jusque-là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle débarque maintenant ? Je pensais vraiment qu'elle avait été transférée dans un autre établissement, ou qu'elle avait arrêté les études, je ne sais pas. »**_

 _ **« Aucune idée, Raven. Mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'elle, tu le sais ça ? Tu n'es plus toute seule. Et puis de toute façon, elle s'est trouvée de nouveaux 'acolytes'. »**_

Raven acquiesça, Clarke avait raison. De toute manière, même si le harcèlement était encore bien présent au lycée, elle n'en était plus victime. Pourtant, elle aimerait tant aider ceux qui passent par là aujourd'hui...

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour la soirée Delta, ce soir ?,**_ _demanda Clarke, changeant ainsi de sujet_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Delta ? »**_

 _ **« Ce surnom est plutôt cool, finalement,**_ _dit-elle avec un léger sourire_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je ne sais pas du tout. Je suppose qu'il faut attendre O pour se décider. D'ailleurs, elle n'est toujours pas là. Elle est passée où ? »**_

 _ **« Aucune idée. Mais c'est O, tu la connais, elle va sûrement débarquer avec une heure de retard, de la peinture sur les doigts et une excuse à coucher dehors. »**_

Les deux jeunes filles eurent un rire complice. Oui, connaissant Octavia, c'était largement probable.

* * *

 **OCTAVIA, _LE 23 SEPTEMBRE_**

Octavia lâcha un juron. Bien sûr, il fallait que son vélo soit vandalisé ce jour-là. Hors de question de demander à sa mère de l'emmener, le bus était déjà passé depuis longtemps, elle n'avait plus qu'à marcher. Le lycée était à une demi-heure de marche de chez elle, il y avait pire, mais les cours étaient commencés depuis dix minutes –en fait, elle était déjà en retard-, elle allait rater la première heure, c'était sûr. La jeune fille souffla un grand coup, enfila ses écouteurs et accéléra le pas. Au premier croisement, elle entendit une voiture klaxonner et s'arrêter à sa hauteur. S'attendant à voir un adolescent de son âge l'aborder avec lourdeur, elle se retourna, agacée. A vrai dire, ce n'en était pas un, mais Lincoln Whittle, son professeur de littérature.

 _ **« Octavia ? Tu as un problème ? »**_

 _ **« Des abrutis ont vandalisé mon vélo. »**_

 _ **« Je vois. Je peux te déposer au lycée, si tu le souhaites. »**_

La jeune fille pesa le pour et le contre. Certes, elle irait plus vite, mais elle n'avait pas envie de subir les regards suspicieux des autres élèves lorsqu'elle sortirait de la voiture d'un professeur. Et après tout, elle n'était pas si pressée d'aller en cours.

 _ **« Je pense que je vais me débrouiller. Merci, quand même,**_ _sourit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Comme tu voudras. A tout à l'heure. »**_

L'homme remonta dans sa voiture et Octavia le regarda repartir. Elle aimait bien ce professeur, hormis le fait qu'il était gentil, il donnait l'envie de travailler. Enfin, c'était le genre de prof que l'on n'aimait pas décevoir. L'année dernière, elle avait écrit une feuille entière concernant une question donnée, et sans savoir qu'il allait la noter, Octavia avait dessiné des croquis dans la marge. Quand il lui avait rendu, il était écrit _« Ce n'est pas brillant, mais les dessins sont jolis. 11/20 »_. En repensant à ce souvenir, l'adolescente sourit.

Octavia arriva au lycée dix minutes avant le deuxième cours de la matinée, elle avait profité du soleil et pris son temps sur le chemin. Elle attacha ses dreadlocks en un chignon et attendit que la cloche sonne. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle ne tarda pas à voir Clarke et Raven arriver.

 _ **« Alors la délinquante, on sèche ?,**_ _rit Clarke_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Même pas. Les gars du quartier ont mis mon vélo en pièces. »**_

 _ **« Un conseil O, ne joue pas au loto aujourd'hui. »**_

La jeune fille rit franchement, avant de voir de nouveau Mr Whittle passer dans le couloir.

 _ **« J'ai prévenu l'administration que tu avais eu des problèmes sur la route. Tu ne devrais pas avoir d'ennuis avec eux pour ton cours de ce matin. »**_

Octavia resta quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle devenait certainement aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ça. D'accord, cela lui évitait des ennuis, mais elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'ennuis. Ce n'était pas son premier retard, et il le savait.

 _ **« Merci beaucoup. Vous n'étiez pas obligé,**_ _elle baissa la tête, gênée_ _ **»**_

 _ **« C'était juste. Bonne journée, les filles. »**_

Les adolescentes le saluèrent et Mr Whittle continua son chemin. Raven frappa gentiment l'épaule de son amie.

 _ **« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, O. Joue au loto, aujourd'hui. »**_

 _ **« Oui, ça va de soi,**_ _soupira-t-elle._ _ **Bon, et si on parlait de ce soir ? Je nous ai dégoté un super endroit, on file directement après la fin des cours. »**_

 _ **« Comment tu fais pour trouver de nouveaux endroits tous les lundis depuis cinq ans ?,**_ _rit Clarke_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Alors ça, c'est mon secret, Blondie ! »**_

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, Raven et Clarke n'avaient pas faim. La blonde était plongée dans ses fiches de révision tandis que la métisse pestait à l'idée d'avoir Echo à deux tables d'elles. Octavia, de son côté, dévorait littéralement son repas.

 _ **« Vous devriez manger un peu, c'est super bon en plus, pour une fois... »**_

 _ **« Non merci. Et puis, comment tu fais ? C'est du lapin !,**_ _demanda Clarke_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Eh Brigitte Bardot, je ne suis pas végétarienne moi, d'accord ? J'ai faim. »**_

 _ **« Moi non plus, mais du lapin ! Imagine que Biscotte est dans ton assiette. »**_

 _ **« Clarke,**_ _elle soupira._ _ **J'avais douze ans quand j'avais Biscotte, il est mort il y a cinq ans, je suis passée à autre chose, tu sais. »**_

 _ **« Fais comme tu veux. »**_

Clarke lança une dernière grimace de dégoût et se replongea dans la chimie. Raven rit légèrement et attrapa la carafe d'eau, dans le but de la remplir. L'adolescente se leva, traversa les allées de table, et tout se passa très vite. Elle sentit un obstacle sous ses pieds, et Raven s'affala de tout son long au milieu de la cafétéria. Tout le monde la regardait, évidemment, elle entendait plusieurs rires, partout autour d'elle. La jeune femme se releva, Echo, bien sûr. Elle n'avait rien eu d'autre à faire que de la faire tomber. Toute sa table riait, sauf peut-être John Murphy, qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Honnêtement, elle aurait voulu la remballer, lui cracher à la figure et lui arracher les cheveux, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle ne fit que continuer son chemin.

Devant la fontaine à eau, Raven ravalait ses larmes. C'est comme si ça ne s'était jamais arrêté. De loin, elle observa Octavia et Clarke, la blonde tentait de retenir son amie pour ne pas aller flanquer une raclée à Echo. Lassée, Octavia se rassit, mais sa colère continuait de marquer son visage. Poussée par une montée d'adrénaline, Raven récupéra sa carafe, retourna devant Echo et le renversa entièrement sur elle. Ne se démontant pas, la métisse leva un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin.

 _ **« Tu avais l'air d'avoir chaud, j'espère que ça va mieux. Ne me remercie pas. Bon appétit. »**_

Puis, elle retourna à sa table. Dos à Echo, elle ferma les yeux, souffla un grand coup et se félicita intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. La salle entière était plongée dans le silence, Raven se força de ne pas regarder autour d'elle, bien trop intimidée par tous ces regards. Octavia posa une main sur la sienne.

 _ **« Bravo, Rav. Cette peste l'avait mérité. Tu es forte, n'oublies pas que personne ne doit te traiter ainsi et ne la laisse pas croire qu'elle t'atteint. »**_

Clarke lui donna raison, et l'adolescente les remercia. Sans leur soutien depuis ces dernières années, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire ça. En tout cas, à cet instant, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que l'adulte responsable de la cafétéria arrive vers elle.

 _ **« Raven Reyes, que diriez-vous de me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur ? »**_

Raven ne broncha pas, c'était injuste, certes, mais ça ne servait à rien de se battre contre lui. Elle allait tout expliquer au directeur, c'était quelqu'un de compréhensif. Octavia lâcha un juron, Clarke lui fit tout de suite les gros yeux. Il fallait que Raven se défende elle-même, elle en était capable, elle pouvait avoir du cran. D'accord, Octavia avait l'habitude de protéger ses deux amies avec son caractère et son sang-chaud, mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. C'était toujours comme ça, Clarke était la sagesse, Raven était la modestie, et Octavia était juste. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elles apprennent à vivre indépendamment les unes des autres. Plutôt difficile quand on vivait ainsi depuis des années, et qu'on prenait goût à cette vie-là, sans compter le fait qu'elles se complétaient.

* * *

 **RAVEN, _LE 23 SEPTEMBRE_**

Le bureau était entièrement blanc, et c'était la première fois que Raven y mettait les pieds. A vrai dire, cette couleur d'hôpital était plutôt oppressante, et la jeune fille se surprit à avoir les mains moites. Pas de quoi avoir peur, pourtant, elle connaissait le directeur et il n'avait rien d'effrayant. Theolonius Jaha arriva et s'assit devant l'adolescente.

 _ **« Raven Reyes ?,**_ _il sourit._ _ **Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à vous. Que se passe-t-il ? »**_

 _ **« Et bien... Il se peut que j'aie renversé une carafe d'eau sur l'une de mes camarades qui m'avait importuné. »**_

Elle attendit avec appréhension la réaction du directeur. Mais il ne fit que sourire, se lever et poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se détendit instantanément.

 _ **« Je sais à quel point Echo peut être méchante,**_ _dit-il._ _ **Je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois, et n'appellerait pas vos parents. Mais vous nettoierez la cafétéria après le repas, demain, en échange. »**_

Raven n'avait même pas mentionné le nom d'Echo. Certes, elle aurait peut-être dû, mais ses histoires avec elle étaient à régler entre elles. L'adolescente ne devait pas être la seule victime d'Echo pour qu'il devine, cette garce avait si peu confiance en elle qu'elle s'en prenait gratuitement aux autres. Raven remercia Mr Jaha, et sortit du bureau, comme il lui indiqua. Dehors, Clarke et Octavia l'attendaient, elle les rassura tout de suite et elles entreprirent de monter au premier étage. Alors qu'elle venait de monter la deuxième marche, Raven entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

 _ **« Raven ? »**_

C'était John Murphy, l'ami d'Echo. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle venait à peine de sortir du bureau du directeur, et voilà qu'elle allait déjà avoir de nouveaux problèmes.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Murphy ? »**_

 _ **« Tu as bien fait, tout à l'heure. Enfin, je veux dire... Echo n'avait pas à faire ça. »**_

 _ **« On parle bien de la même personne, soit ton amie, soit la personne avec qui tu passes tes journées ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne ce qu'elle fait. »**_

Raven eut un rire jaune. Elle secoua la tête et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. L'adolescente lui tourna le dos et continua de monter les escaliers, sentant quand même le regard de Murphy derrière elle.

 _ **« Quel con,**_ _marmonna-t-elle_ _ **»**_

* * *

 **CLARKE, _LE 23 SEPTEMBRE_**

Clarke attendait patiemment que les cours se terminent. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la salle 03, tandis qu'Octavia avait son option d'art et Raven celle de sport. Malheureusement pour elle, ce lycée n'enseignait pas la musique, alors elle devait se contenter du conservatoire, ce qui était déjà beaucoup de travail.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait ses réponses au contrôle de chimie (réalisé une heure auparavant), elle se rassura en voyant que la plupart étaient bonnes. La jeune fille plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit son livre, le dernier Stephen King. C'était certainement son écrivain préféré. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, elle ne releva même pas les yeux.

 _ **« Déjà ? Je croyais que vous aviez cours pendant une- »**_

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit qui était entré. Ce n'était ni Raven, ni Octavia. Bellamy Blake, le cousin d'Octavia. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne lui avait jamais parlé, même si elle était dans les mêmes établissements scolaires que lui depuis le primaire. Même Octavia ne lui parlait pas vraiment, elle ne lui disait pas bonjour quand ils se croisaient. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, mais leurs parents étaient en conflit depuis longtemps, et ils n'avaient jamais cherché à contredire ça, ils s'en fichaient bien, à vrai dire. En fait, ils ne se parlaient que vraiment lors des réunions de famille, aussi rares soient-elles.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?,**_ _demanda-t-il_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**_

Bellamy tenait un balai, une serpillère et un saut dans les mains. Pourtant, c'était un élève comme les autres, ici. A moins qu'il soit de corvée, comme Raven à la cafétéria.

 _ **« Eh bien, comme tu le vois, je dois faire le ménage. »**_

 _ **« Le ménage ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir une sentence pareille ?,**_ _se moqua Clarke_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je n'ai rien fait,**_ _il était agacé._ _ **Je travaille ici, c'est mon boulot. »**_

 _ **« Vraiment ? »**_

Clarke était surprise, elle ne savait même pas que le lycée recrutait des élèves pour faire le ménage. Mais après tout, c'était plausible, elle n'avait jamais croisé de femme de ménage dans l'établissement.

 _ **« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir ?,**_ _il soupira_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**_

 _ **« A ton avis ? Pour l'argent, comme tous les autres étudiants avec des petits boulots. »**_

Clarke se sentit coupable. Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire ça, sa famille était aisée. Après la mort de son père, Abby, sa mère, s'était remariée avec Marcus Kane, un riche médecin, lui donnant ainsi une place en tant que chirurgienne dans le plus gros hôpital du Colorado. Alors, les moyens, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait, chez elle...

 _ **« Oh, je vois. »**_

 _ **« D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le droit de nettoyer une salle si elle n'est pas vide. Il faut que tu sortes. »**_

 _ **« Je ne peux pas. »**_

 _ **« Tu ne peux pas ? »**_

 _ **« Non,**_ _elle rougit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Et pourquoi ? »**_

 _ **« Je travaille, il me faut du calme. »**_

 _ **« Tu étais en train de lire, et il existe une dizaine de salles calmes pour l'étude dans ce lycée. »**_

 _ **« Je sais mais... Ce ne sont pas des salles vides. »**_

La blonde baissa la tête, honteuse. Bellamy comprit tout de suite le malaise de la jeune fille, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

 _ **« J'ai saisi. Tu es agoraphobe. »**_

 _ **« Non, ce n'est pas ça !,**_ _elle se précipita._ _ **Mais, je n'aime pas vraiment être entourée, je préfère être seule. »**_

 _ **« C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. »**_

Il se mit à rire, et Clarke, qui était tendue jusque-là, se calma un peu. Il y avait peut-être une part de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ce n'était pas une maladie non plus, juste un choix personnel. La blonde détailla Bellamy quelques secondes, il ressemblait vraiment à Octavia. Si elle n'était pas au courant qu'ils étaient seulement cousins, elle aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Il avait les mêmes cheveux corbeau qu'Octavia, et le même teint mat. Seulement, Bellamy avait des yeux foncés et quelques taches de rousseur, à l'exception de son amie.

 _ **« On va faire un deal, toi et moi,**_ _commença-t-il._ _ **Si tu ne dis à personne, y compris les autres Deltas, ce que je fais après les cours, c'est-à-dire le ménage, je ne dis à personne que tu te réfugies ici, même quand je suis là. »**_

 _ **« Toi aussi ? »**_

 _ **« Quoi, toi aussi ?,**_ _demanda-t-il_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Tu nous appelles les Deltas. »**_

 _ **« Réveille-toi, Clarke,**_ _il sourit._ _ **La ville entière vous appelle ainsi. »**_

Clarke baissa la tête et sourit à son tour. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se fasse à ce surnom, il n'avait jamais été aussi présent que cette année. _Penser à remercier Nathan pour l'avoir lancé._

 _ **« Deal, alors ?,**_ _dit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Deal. »**_

Le téléphone de la blonde se mit à sonner, elle regarda l'écran, c'était Finn. Les cours devaient être terminés, il voulait certainement la voir avant d'aller à son entraînement de basket.

 _ **« Tu as de la chance, je dois y aller. Bon courage,**_ _dit-elle sincèrement_ _ **»**_

Il la remercia et entama de nettoyer le sol avec paresse. La jeune femme sortit de la salle et tomba directement sur Finn. Lui aussi, il connaissait son repère secret. A l'autre bout du couloir, Octavia et Raven attendaient.

 _ **« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, le coach est en avance aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste te voir, même quelques secondes. »**_

Clarke acquiesça et lia ses doigts à ceux de son petit-ami, il l'embrassa doucement, resserrant son étreinte. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Puis, il se détacha d'elle.

 _ **« Il fautvraiment que j'y aille, maintenant. Mais on se voit demain soir, tu te souviens ? »**_

 _ **« Bien sûr, c'est promis. Bon courage pour ton entraînement. »**_

 _ **« Merci. Je t'aime. »**_

 _ **« Je t'aime aussi. »**_

Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de disparaître dans la cour du lycée pour se rendre au gymnase. Raven et Octavia arrivèrent vers elle l'instant d'après.

 _ **« Alors, Blondie,**_ _commença Octavia._ _ **Maintenant que l'instant guimauve est terminé, prête pour la soirée, dans un endroit paradisiaque, choisi par une fabuleuse personne qui s'avère être moi-même ? »**_

Clarke se mit à rire, bien sûr qu'elle était prête. _En vérité, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle était prête._

* * *

 _Reeee ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, même quand quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, au contraire ! Normalement, avec ce chapitre, vous avez dû comprendre quels seront les pairings de la fiction. Alors oui, je reste toujours une Bellarke, parce que c'est la vie Bellarke, voilà. J'ai beaucoup changé les relations entre les personnages, Octavia et Bellamy sont cousins, Raven et Lexa sont soeurs, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas fini._

 _Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas vraiment un chapitre, mais une sorte de "bonus", qui racontera la soirée des Deltas. Il y aura beaucoup de chapitres bonus, avec des flash-backs, des soirées Deltas, des conversations SMS ou sur les réseaux sociaux. Voilà voilà._

 _Merci encore, Charlotte._


	3. Soirée Delta, Bonus 1 - Bali

_Bali._

Clarke, Raven et Octavia avaient roulé en bus pendant 20 minutes seulement. La jeune Blake s'était dirigée dans des ruelles étroites et sombres, et ses amies l'avaient suivi sans trop poser de questions, même si elles n'étaient pas particulièrement rassurées. Enfin, Octavia s'arrêta devant un bar nommé _« Bali »_ qui ne laissait rien paraître : la porte était haute, en métal, pour le reste, ce n'était que des murs de briques. Il était donc impossible d'entendre un quelconque bruit ou voir une lumière provenant de l'intérieur. L'adolescente frappa lourdement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, sur un homme grand et plutôt intimidant. Raven et Clarke eurent le réflexe de reculer d'un pas, tandis qu'Octavia lui offrit son plus grand sourire.

 _ **« Salut Ben, j'ai réservé pour trois, ce soir. »**_

Ledit Ben répondit au sourire de la jeune fille et laissa passer les trois amies. Octavia connaissait déjà cet endroit, mais à peine eurent-elles posé un pied dans le bar, Clarke et Raven furent émerveillée par l'ambiance de l'endroit. Elles étaient directement propulsées à Bali, les murs étaient entièrement couverts de toiles représentant l'eau claire de l'Océan Indien, des buddhas miniatures étaient exposés partout dans le bar, ainsi que plusieurs fleurs de lotus. La musique n'était pas 'assourdissante', comme Octavia l'aimait habituellement, mais reposante et relaxante. Une jeune femme se dirigea vers les trois amies, et les entoura d'un _sari_ chacune, le vêtement traditionnel indien. Difficile de marcher avec une si longue étoffe de drapée. Puis, la jeune femme leur donna un _tilak_ , ce petit point qu'on colle sur le front des femmes.

 _ **« Rouge pour les femmes prises, noire pour les célibataires ! »**_

Clarke fut évidemment la seule à en prendre un rouge. Tout autour d'elles était somptueux, et Octavia les entraîna au fond du bar, où se trouvait une petite banquette dans l'ombre, et une table ronde.

 _ **« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?,**_ _demanda Octavia, s'asseyant_ _ **»**_

 _ **« C'est magnifique, merci O. Je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'il existait un bar comme celui-ci dans le coin, comment tu l'as connu ? »**_

 _ **« Ben était mon voisin, lorsque j'étais petite, j'ai gardé contact avec lui. »**_

 _ **« Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de voyager autant sans vraiment voyager,**_ _rit Raven_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Le bar ne veut pas faire de publicité, ceux qui viennent ici sont seulement des habitués, ou des amis d'employés, comme moi. En fait, cette clientèle suffit largement pour que le bar tienne. »**_

Et effectivement, lorsqu'on regardait autour d'elles, l'endroit était plutôt rempli, pas habituel pour un lundi soir. Une serveuse arriva avec trois cocktails de bienvenue, Octavia prit le sien entre ses mains, et leva son verre.

 _ **« On trinque à cette dernière année au lycée, à ce que la suite nous offre, notre avenir toutes les trois, et à ce magnifique pot d'eau renversé sur cette pétasse d'Echo. Encore bravo, Rav. »**_

Raven sourit sincèrement, et les trois amies trinquèrent à ce que leur vie leur réservait. Octavia fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit son appareil photo réflex, impossible de ne pas garder un souvenir sur papier d'une soirée Delta. Alors, elle posa l'appareil sur la table, enclencha le retardateur et se rapprocha de ses amies pour prendre une photo. Lorsque le flash retentit, elles arboraient des étoiles dans leurs yeux. Octavia rangea son appareil et Raven posa une main hésitante sur son verre, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots.

 _ **« Vous savez...,**_ _commença-t-elle._ _ **Enfin, peut-être que je vous ne l'ai jamais dit avant, mais merci. Aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai fait, comme ce que je pourrais faire plus tard, c'est parce que vous m'avez donné la force et le courage de le faire. Jamais je n'aurais osé tenir tête à Echo sans votre soutien, peut-être même que je serais encore dans ses filets à l'heure qu'il est. Alors merci d'être là, et merci d'être celles que vous êtes. »**_

 _ **« En fait, c'est toi qui es comme ça, Raven. Nous, on n'a rien fait, si ce n'est que de révéler la personne qui sommeillait en toi. On ne t'a pas changé,**_ _sourit Clarke_ _ **»**_

Octavia acquiesça, et Raven baissa les yeux. Peut-être qu'elles n'avaient rien fait, ou qu'elles pensaient n'avoir rien fait, mais en réalité, elles lui avaient donné toute la confiance dont elle avait besoin pour trouver sa place. Et sa place était indéniablement auprès d'elles.

* * *

C'était il y a cinq ans, que Raven avait été délivrée des griffes d'Echo. La jeune femme s'en souvient encore, Echo avait demandé à Raven de ramasser son sac de manière agressive, et Octavia avait eu la bonne idée de passer à côté d'elles à ce moment-là. De toute façon, Octavia avait toujours détesté cette fille sans cervelle, alors, elle s'en était mêlée.

 _ **« Hey, miss complexe d'infériorité, tu connais le respect ? Fous lui la paix, Raven n'est pas ton chien, bordel. »**_

 _ **« Je t'ai pas sonné la gothique,**_ _soupira Echo._ _ **Et Raven est assez grande pour se défendre seule. »**_

C'est à ce moment que Raven sentit que quelqu'un lui tendait enfin la main, et elle en profita.

 _ **« Mais elle a raison. »**_

Echo leva un sourcil, pas vraiment habituée à ce que Raven lui réponde.

 _ **« Tu te rebelles, toi, maintenant ? »**_

 _ **« Non, mais je persiste à croire que je ne suis pas ton chien. »**_

 _ **« Et bien si c'est le cas, pars avec la gothique et l'intello. T'as raison, vaut mieux être bizarre et effacée que d'être avec moi, alors que tu sais à quel point je suis la seule à te garantir une vie meilleure, j'ai l'argent, et les relations. »**_

Dans les oreilles de Raven, cela sonna instantanément faux et absurde. Oui, elle pouvait lui garantir tout ça, mais à quel prix ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Alors, la jeune femme avait tourné le dos à Echo, non sans une larme, elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son ancienne amie avait déjà disparu de derrière elle, sans un seul regret. Devant Raven, Octavia lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

* * *

 _ **« T'as fait le bon choix, crois-moi. »**_

Raven sourit en repensant à ce souvenir, Octavia l'avait sauvé. Puis, la jeune fille tourna la tête observa Clarke qui semblait embarrassée, tapotant sur son téléphone.

 _ **« Hey Blondie, on n'avait pas dit 'interdiction aux téléphones' le lundi soir ?,**_ _la taquina Raven_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Si, c'est vrai, désolée,**_ _elle rangea son cellulaire_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Relax, je rigole. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**_

 _ **« Juste Finn, en fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il est agacé, ces derniers temps. Que je travaille autant pour le bac, pour ma musique, que je sois avec vous aussi souvent, et puis toutes ces petites choses-là. »**_

 _ **« Ouais, en gros, il n'aime pas le fait que tu aies une vie en dehors de lui ? »**_

Raven donna un violent coup de coude à Octavia, qui se plaignit instantanément.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? »**_

 _ **« Ecoute Clarke,**_ _elle ignora son autre amie,_ _ **Finn est réellement un mec bien, et tu es une fille géniale aussi, vous êtes très mignons, et très amoureux, ça crève les yeux. Seulement, tu le sais, on en a déjà discuté, vous êtes vraiment différents tous les deux, vos chemins ne se rejoignent pas tellement. Je sais que vos sentiments sont sincères, mais tu le savais, non ? Que vos différences allaient finir par entacher votre relation... »**_

 _ **« Je le savais, mais...,**_ _elle soupira._ _ **En fait, j'espérais que ça n'allait jamais ressortir. On n'a pas du tout la même vie, et ce n'était pas si gênant, au début. Maintenant, tout devient plus compliqué. J'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait que je change. »**_

 _ **« Ok, Clarke,**_ _commença Octavia._ _ **Ne laisse jamais un mec te dire ce que tu dois être, d'accord ? S'il t'aime, il te prend avec tes défauts, et avec tes qualités, aimer c'est faire des concessions. Toi, tu as accepté le fait qu'il passe autant de temps sur un terrain de basket, à lui de faire des efforts, maintenant. J'adore Finn, mais pas s'il essaie de formater ma meilleure amie. »**_

Les dernières paroles d'Octavia eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Clarke. Elle avait vraiment le don de mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Elle aimait Finn, c'était indéniable, mais ils se comprenaient de moins en moins, comme s'ils grandissaient tous les deux dans deux contextes et directions différents. Clarke but une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail et décida de taquiner un peu Octavia.

 _ **« Bon et toi alors ? Tu comptes demander à Mr Whittle de réparer ton vélo ? Ou de te donner des cours particuliers peut-être ?,**_ _demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin_ _ **»**_

Octavia manqua de s'étouffer avec la cacahuète qu'elle venait tout juste d'avaler. Raven explosa de rire et lui tapa dans le dos.

 _ **« Non mais ça va pas ? C'est un prof, les filles, c'est dégueulasse ! »**_

 _ **« C'était juste une blague, O. Ne t'emballe pas. Et puis avoue que c'est certainement le prof le plus sexy qu'on ait ! »**_

 _ **« Je ne pense pas à mes profs de cette manière, désolée. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. »**_

 _ **« On sait. Pas de mec dans ta vie,**_ _Raven leva les yeux au ciel._ _ **»**_

 _ **« Exactement, les garçons n'apportent que des problèmes. Ne le prends pour toi, Clarke, c'est rien de personnel. »**_

Clarke sourit, bien sûr qu'elle le savait, son amie avait juste toujours été comme ça. Octavia n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, même au collège, ses deux amies ne l'entendaient pas parler de garçons, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elles ne savaient pas si elle était tout simplement trop exigeante, ou si elle voulait trop se protéger. Peut-être un peu des deux, finalement.

En ce qui concerne Raven, c'était bien plus compliqué. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon, une fois, et de plusieurs filles, aussi. En réalité, elle ne savait pas vraiment qui elle préférait, elle n'avait pas envie de se poser la question, et personne ne lui posait la question. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de ça, Octavia et Clarke lui avaient simplement répondu qu'elle n'était pas du tout obligée de se donner une étiquette, alors elle avait arrêté de chercher. Même sa sœur, Lexa, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait bien aimer qui elle voulait, que cela restait de l'amour. En revanche, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à ses parents, elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

Les minutes passaient, les conversations défilaient et les filles –étant déjà à leur deuxième cocktail-, décidèrent ensemble de rentrer. Les adolescentes enlevèrent leur sari et leur tilak respectif et sortirent du bar, le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi.

 _ **« Merci, O, pour cette soirée, c'était génial, comme toujours,**_ _dit Clarke_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous ? »**_

Les adolescentes s'enlacèrent rapidement avant d'entrer chacune dans un taxi, n'habitant pas du tout dans le même coin de la ville, l'agglomération de Denver était si grande. Clarke habitait à Aurora, Raven à Littleton et Octavia à Golden. En plus d'avoir un caractère différent, elle avait aussi un statut social très différent, et l'endroit dans laquelle elles habitaient le reflétait : Clarke habitait dans une villa immense, Raven dans une maison de campagne et Octavia dans un appartement.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent respectivement à leur résidence, Clarke et Raven avaient déjà chacune une notification sur Twitter et Facebook : _**O_Blake**_ _A nos soirées,_ _ **ClarkeG**_ _et_ _ **RavenRys**_ _, merci à_ _ **Balilebar**_ _et à mon pote Ben, you rock !_ La publication était suivie de la photo prise par Octavia dans le bar, Clarke n'avait plus qu'à l'imprimer et la rajouter à sa collection, dans son casier.

* * *

 _Hellooooo tout le monde. Alors, oui, je sais, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas publié, et je suis vraiment désolée. Bon, c'est un bonus, une soirée Deltas, ça ne fait pas avancer l'action mais ça permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui lie nos trois amies et aussi leur caractère respectif. Malgré tout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et si le concept de chapitre bonus vous plait. Le prochain sera un chapitre, un vrai, et plus long._

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Bisous, Charlotte._


	4. Chapitre 2 - Retrouvailles

**CLARKE,** _LE 26 SEPTEMBRE_

Clarke souffla. Cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'elle tentait de réussir son morceau à la perfection, mais plus elle le travaillait, plus les notes étaient fausses. Pourtant, il y a quelques jours, elle aurait pu jouer ce prélude de Bach les yeux fermés, sans partition. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait à rien. La blonde posa son violoncelle dans son étui et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, pour sortir sur son balcon. A une heure aussi tardive de la journée, il faisait encore étonnement beau, le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon et un vent léger s'était levé, mais Clarke ressentait encore la chaleur estivale. La jeune femme vérifia son téléphone, toujours rien.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence discrète derrière elle, Clarke se retourna et vit Marcus, son beau-père, qui vint se poser à ses côtés.

 _ **« Je ne t'avais même pas entendu rentrer,**_ _sourit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je suis arrivé il y a dix minutes, je t'ai entendu jouer et je ne voulais pas te déranger. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi cet air si dramatique dans ta voix ?,**_ _rit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Eh bien, sans offense, je t'ai connu meilleure violoncelliste que ça. »**_

Clarke baissa les yeux, même si Marcus n'était pas son père, ils avaient cette relation assez fusionnelle. Il arrivait à déceler facilement chaque sentiment en elle, l'avait élevé et aimé comme sa propre fille. La blonde lui en était éternellement reconnaissante, et même s'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer son père biologique, elle le traitait comme tel. Parfois, elle était même plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'était de sa mère.

 _ **« Il y a peut-être effectivement quelque chose qui me tracasse... Et habituellement, j'en aurais certainement parlé à maman mais, puisque tu me poses la question, c'est à propos de Finn. »**_

 _ **« Je suppose que mon oreille masculine peut entendre ça,**_ _il eut un léger sourire_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Hier, je lui ai promis de passer ma soirée avec lui, ce soir. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu au lycée, il ne répond ni à mes messages, ni à mes appels. Je suis passée devant chez lui mais le portail était fermé. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. »**_

 _ **« Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés, dernièrement ? »**_

 _ **« Non, pas que je sache... C'était peut-être un peu tendu ces derniers temps, parce qu'il a ses occupations, j'ai les miennes, on a des amis différents et...,**_ _elle réfléchit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Et vous êtes différents. »**_

Encore une fois, Marcus avait touché exactement là où cela faisait mal. Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de Finn à son beau-père, la plupart du temps, elle préférait en parler à sa mère. Mais il semblerait que Marcus n'était pas aveugle, et même s'il ne connaissait que très peu Finn, il l'avait déjà cerné. L'homme avait toujours cette tendance à analyser les gens dès qu'il les rencontrait.

 _ **« Encore plus qu'avant. Je ne sais même pas ce qui a provoqué ça. Cet été tout allait bien, et depuis qu'on a repris les cours... je ne sais pas. »**_

 _ **« Les gens changent, Clarke. Ils évoluent. Tu as dix-sept, encore des années devant toi, et tu changeras encore des dizaines de fois tout au long de ta vie, lui aussi. L'été c'est comme... un arrêt sur image pas de lycée, pas d'examens, pas de matchs de basket non plus. Peut-être que l'année dernière, vos différences ne vous dérangeaient pas autant parce que c'était le début, mais arrive un moment où vous ouvrez les yeux, et vous grandissez. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne vous aimez plus, mais simplement que vous vous rendez compte que l'amour seul ne peut pas tenir une relation, il y a toutes ces petites choses autour. Et je vous souhaite, Clarke, de vous retrouver tous les deux, parce que vous êtes de formidables personnes, vraiment. »**_

Les paroles de Marcus étaient toujours réconfortantes. Même s'il arrivait à voir les choses en face, il avait cette petite touche d'espoir qui réchauffait le cœur.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? »**_

 _ **« Ce soir ? Rien du tout. Tu lâches ce téléphone et tu viens regarder un film de zombies avec moi, je vais commander des pizzas. Ta mère n'en saura rien, elle est de garde à l'hôpital. »**_

Clarke adorait ces soirées-là. Bien sûr, elle appréciait d'autant plus quand sa mère était là, mais se retrouver seule avec son beau-père faisait ressortir le côté adolescent de Marcus. Avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre, elle l'arrêta.

 _ **« Marcus ! »**_

 _ **« Hum ? »**_

 _ **« Merci. »**_

 _ **« A ton service, ma chérie. »**_

* * *

 **RAVEN,** _LE 26 SEPTEMBRE_

Raven était excitée comme une enfant dix minutes auparavant, elle venait de recevoir un appel de Serena Davis, la dirigeante de _Stylish Industries_ , la plus grosse agence de mode et de mannequinat de la région. Elle avait postulé cet été pour un stage dans l'entreprise, mais n'avait jamais reçu de réponse, alors elle avait abandonné l'idée. Immédiatement, elle sortit son téléphone.

✉ A Clarke, Octavia, Lexa

 _Qu'importe ce que vous êtes en train de faire les filles, arrêtez tout. Stylish Industries vient de me contacter. Je vais m'évanouir._

Elle rangea ensuite son cellulaire et prit le premier taxi pour se rendre à l'agence. Devant le bâtiment, elle était déjà intimidée les grandes portes vitrées, les étages à n'en plus finir et l'écriture « Stylish Industries » en gros, au-dessus d'elle. Elle poussa la porte et une secrétaire l'appela immédiatement.

 _ **« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »**_

 _ **« Raven Reyes, j'ai rendez-vous avec Serena Davis. »**_

La femme vérifia son planning et se leva, Raven la détailla de haut en bas, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que tous ses vêtements étaient de luxe. Sa coiffure était impeccable, son maquillage maîtrisé à la perfection... Et elle, elle sortait littéralement des cours et avait encore son look de lycéenne, quelle honte. D'accord, Raven était toujours bien habillée, mais si on ne l'avait pas prise au dépourvu, elle n'aurait certainement pas choisi cette tenue-là. La secrétaire lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Mme Davis, et arrivée devant, Raven se fit violence pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes tant elle était anxieuse. Lorsqu'on lui ouvrit la porte, elle fut éblouie par la beauté de cette femme.

 _ **« Raven, entre je t'en prie. Et assied-toi. »**_

L'adolescente s'assit sur un des fauteuils rouges dans le bureau, à la décoration plutôt moderne.

 _ **« Alors, mon assistante m'a dernièrement fait suivre un mail où tu postulais pour un stage, c'est pour ça que tu es là. Malheureusement, nous ne prenons pas de stagiaires durant l'été alors il était impossible pour nous de te répondre à cette période. »**_

 _ **« Je comprends,**_ _elle sourit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Tu es toujours disponible ? »**_

 _ **« Evidemment. »**_

 _ **« Entièrement disponible ? »**_

 _ **« Eh bien... J'ai repris les cours mais je peux venir après, et travailler le week-end s'il le faut. Je suis vraiment très motivée. »**_

Raven avait peur que malgré sa motivation, elle ne réussisse pas à convaincre Serena. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple lycéenne sans expérience qui dessinait et cousait dans sa chambre...

 _ **« Très bien. Dans ce cas je transfère ton dossier à mon assistante pour que vous instauriez tes horaires ensemble. Tu travailleras 10 heures par semaine et étant mineure, tu ne pourras évidemment pas être rémunérée. »**_

 _ **« Oui, bien sûr. »**_

 _ **« J'ai vu tes croquis, c'est vraiment très impressionnant. Tu as du talent. »**_

Les oreilles de la jeune fille se mirent à bourdonner, elle n'y croyait pas. Serena Davis, la styliste la plus talentueuse de la région, venait tout juste de lui dire que, non seulement elle avait pris le temps de regarder ses croquis, mais que son travail lui plaisait.

 _ **« Merci infiniment. Recevoir un tel compliment de votre part me touche beaucoup,**_ _elle bafouilla_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Maintenant, je vais te présenter la personne qui s'occupera de toi ici et qui t'apprendra ce que tu dois savoir. »**_

Serena alla chercher une femme dans le bureau d'à côté, d'une quarantaine d'années, tout aussi classe que celles qu'elle avait pu voir jusque-là. La femme lui sembla très accueillante et la salua avec un sourire chaleureux, qui rassura immédiatement Raven.

 _ **« Enchantée Raven, je suis Eleanor Murphy, et ce sera moi ta responsable. »**_

Murphy. Eleanor Murphy. Comme _John Murphy_. Evidemment, ces yeux bleus clairs, elle aurait pu les reconnaître entre mille. Et maintenant que Raven savait qu'elle allait travailler avec maman Murphy, elle pouvait s'évanouir en paix.

* * *

 **OCTAVIA,** _LE 26 SEPTEMBRE_

La porte de la chambre d'Octavia s'ouvrit en trombe. Alors qu'elle était en train de dessiner, la jeune fille souffla, posa son stylo et avec agacement, tourna les yeux vers sa mère.

 _ **« Frapper à la porte n'est pas une option, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**_

 _ **« Je pensais que tu étais prête pour partir. »**_

 _ **« Partir ? Et partir où ? »**_

 _ **« Chez ton oncle, je te rappelle que c'est l'anniversaire de Bellamy,**_ _elle leva les yeux au ciel._ _ **Cela fait au moins trois semaines que je t'en parle, Octavia. »**_

Octavia ramena sa main pleine d'encre à son front. Effectivement, elle avait oublié, mais elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. D'ailleurs, sa mère non plus, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre son frère Harold – _l'oncle d'Octavia_ – et elle. A vrai dire, elle voulait y aller pour faire bonne figure, ne pas avoir de problèmes avec le reste de la famille. De toute façon, tous les Noëls se passaient ainsi, Octavia assistait au repas sans rien dire, et si elle avait un peu de chance, elle ne devait pas supporter une dispute de plus entre sa mère et son oncle. Même si la jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir de chez elle, elle voulait faire cet effort, sa famille n'avait jamais été odieuse avec elle, c'était sa mère le problème.

 _ **« Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche, j'arrive. »**_

 _ **« Et lâche ce sweat, par pitié. Mets quelque chose de présentable. »**_

Sans plus de paroles, sa mère referma la porte et Octavia n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, c'était peut-être mieux, d'ailleurs. La jeune fille alla se doucher et une fois sortie, elle ouvrit son armoire pour choisir autre chose qu'un sweat. Elle attrapa un simple pull noir, et un jean, la brune attacha ensuite ses dreadlocks en un chignon. Octavia prit son sac en bandoulière et rejoint sa mère dans le salon.

 _ **« Je suis prête, et c'est moi qui conduit. »**_

Même si elle n'avait pas encore le permis, Octavia conduisait beaucoup, elle détestait quand sa mère le faisait alors elle avait pris l'initiative d'apprendre. Aurora, sa mère, ne la contredisait jamais, déjà parce que c'était motif de dispute, et parce que malgré tout, elle appréciait le fait de ne pas devoir conduire. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, et après 20 minutes de route, elles arrivèrent enfin devant la grande maison. Cela faisait au moins cinq ans qu'elles n'étaient pas venues, habituellement, les parents de Bellamy ne lui organisaient pas d'anniversaire, et les Noëls se passaient chez les grands-parents. Aurora frappa à la porte, et c'est Bellamy qui vint leur ouvrir. Octavia crut même voir un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il les aperçut.

 _ **« Entrez, ça se passe dans le salon. »**_

Octavia avait oublié à quel point leur maison était grande, peut-être pas aussi grande que celle de Clarke, mais assez pour ne plus s'y retrouver après cinq ans. Elle suivit sa mère et, une fois au salon, vit toute sa famille autour d'une table.

 _ **« Je vois qu'on nous a attendu pour l'apéro, c'est sympa,**_ _dit Aurora avec ironie_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Bonjour à toi aussi,**_ _souffla son oncle._ _ **Je te signale que vous avez une heure de retard »**_

 _ **« Parce qu'Octavia avait oublié. »**_

La jeune fille roula des yeux et ne releva même pas, dès qu'elle avait l'occasion, sa mère en profitait pour rejeter la faute sur elle. Mais de toute façon, les autres se fichaient bien du motif de leur retard. Aurora s'installa auprès de ses parents, tandis qu'Octavia s'assit à la seule place libre, à côté de Bellamy. Par automatisme, celui-ci prit la bouteille de champagne et lui en versa un verre.

 _ **« Merci. »**_

Elle était étonnée, Bellamy n'avait jamais vraiment fait preuve de gentillesse envers elle. Enfin, elle non plus... Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils étaient plutôt proches, mais les disputes entre leurs parents avaient fini par les éloigner, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où ils s'ignoraient sans pourtant se détester. Au lycée, ils se croisaient sans se regarder, lors des réunions de famille, ils restaient silencieux tous les deux. C'était dommage finalement, il fut une période où Bellamy était le seul ami d'Octavia, mais ils avaient grandi et elle faisait partie des Deltas, maintenant. Lui, il avait aussi ses amis.

 _ **« Je crois qu'on peut porter un toast à Emily, qui vient tout juste de réussir son concours pour entrer dans son école. »**_

Emily était la cousine d'Octavia et Bellamy. Aurora, Harold et Lauren étaient trois, et avaient tous un enfant unique, Octavia, Bellamy et Emily. Seulement, cette dernière était insupportable aux yeux de toute la famille, sauf peut-être sa mère qui la mettait sur un piédestal. Emily eut un sourire satisfait et attendit qu'on la félicite, ce que la plupart des personnes firent par politesse. De toute façon, tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait pas littéralement 'réussi' son concours, mais que ses riches parents avaient glissé un gros chèque dans la poche du doyen de l'école. Puis, Octavia attrapa son verra de champagne.

 _ **« Et aux dix-huit ans de Bellamy, puisqu'après tout c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. »**_

Bellamy dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire, et Octavia venait tout juste de réussir à retourner la situation pour que cette garce ne pique pas une fois de plus la vedette. Son cousin hocha la tête, en signe de remerciement, ce qu'elle lui répondit par un sourire sincère. Cette complicité entre eux lui avait manqué, d'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment c'était, d'être amie avec lui, tant c'était loin.

Jusqu'au dessert, le repas se déroula dans le calme, Octavia avait officiellement cloué le bec d'Emily qui avait, pour une fois, décidé de ne pas raconter à quel point elle était brillante et à quel point son avenir était prometteur. Le gâteau arriva, et Aurora changea immédiatement de tête.

 _ **« Est-ce que c'est de la noix de coco ?,**_ _demanda-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Et c'est parti...,**_ _souffla Octavia_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Harold, tu sais que je déteste la noix de coco ! »**_

 _ **« Mais c'était impossible de faire en sorte que le gâteau soit au goût de tout le monde, papa et maman n'aiment pas la pâte d'amande, tu n'aimes pas la noix de coco, Lauren est allergique aux fruits rouges et j'en passe. »**_

 _ **« Alors, bien sûr, c'est plus simple de passer sur mes goûts à moi ? Comme d'habitude. »**_

Harold souffla, d'ailleurs, toute la famille autour était agacée Aurora réagissait comme une enfant, et c'était même devenu gênant pour Octavia. La femme d'Harold tenta de calmer l'atmosphère.

 _ **« C'est vrai Aurora, on aurait dû faire plus attention. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il reste une part de tarte au citron dans le frigo, je vais te chercher ça. »**_

 _ **« Ne te donne pas ce mal, visiblement je ne suis toujours pas la bienvenue ici. Allez viens Octavia, on s'en va. »**_

 _ **« Maman ! »**_

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton froid et autoritaire, mais ça n'avait pas suffi pour arrêter sa mère. Celle-ci se dirigea vers l'entrée et attrapa son manteau sous le silence de la salle.

 _ **« Octavia, tu peux rester ce soir, si tu veux,**_ _dit Bellamy._ _ **J'ai une voiture et on peut aller au lycée ensemble, demain matin. »**_

Encore une fois, cette proposition l'étonna, mais elle avait le choix entre rester avec sa famille, qu'elle considérait parfois comme des inconnus, mais qui l'avaient toujours accepté, ou rentrer avec sa mère et supporter sa colère injustifiée. Alors, elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

 _ **« Je reste,**_ _dit-elle à l'attention de sa mère_ _ **»**_

Aurora pesta quelques secondes mais attrapa ses clefs et claqua la porte derrière elle. Octavia sursauta, elle avait l'habitude des colères et de la susceptibilité de sa mère, mais lorsque c'était devant du monde, c'était d'autant plus gênant. Après quelques secondes, le temps reprit son cours et le reste de la famille reprit ses occupations Harold coupa les parts du gâteau et en servit à chacun.

 _ **« Est-ce que tout va bien ?,**_ _chuchota Bellamy_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Oui, je sais comment elle fonctionne. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à subir ça pour ton anniversaire. »**_

 _ **« Je m'en fiche. Mon père est un con parfois... En fait, il l'a fait exprès. »**_

Octavia rit légèrement, suivie de son cousin. Et ça lui procura une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, rire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Clarke et Raven, ça lui changeait. Puis, un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux deux, et Octavia le brisa.

 _ **« Merci. »**_

* * *

 **CLARKE,** _LE 26 SEPTEMBRE_

Après le film avec Marcus et ses parts de pizzas enfilées, Clarke alla se coucher. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Alors, la jeune femme attrapa son iPod, enfila ses baskets, sa veste, et sortit faire une balade nocturne dans le quartier. La voix de Sia résonnait dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle marchait en observant les lumières de la ville. Même en pleine nuit, ce n'était pas désert, certains cafés étaient même encore ouverts. Elle avait envie de voir du monde, mais Nathan était avec son petit-ami, Octavia à l'anniversaire de Bellamy, et Raven dormait certainement.

 _ **« Clarke ! »**_

La jeune femme se retourna, deux voix qu'elle reconnut tout de suite l'interpellèrent derrière elle.

 _ **« Monty ? Jasper ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »**_

Immédiatement, elle alla les serrer dans ses bras. Monty Green et Jasper Jordan étaient deux inséparables garçons avec qui elle était en classe, au collège, en même temps que Raven et Octavia. Même si elle n'était pas aussi proche d'eux qu'elle ne l'était des Deltas, elle les aimait beaucoup, ils étaient au club de sciences tous les trois.

 _ **« Soirée entre mecs, on avait envie d'un bon café, d'ici. Et puis, on se familiarise avec le quartier. »**_

 _ **« On ne s'est pas vus depuis combien de temps ? Peut-être trois ans ! »**_

 _ **« C'est ça, après le collège tout le monde s'est dispersé alors... C'était parfois compliqué de revoir tous nos amis. »**_

 _ **« En tout cas, vous ne vous êtes pas séparés, vous deux, à ce que je vois,**_ _elle rit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Jamais,**_ _sourit Jasper_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Au fait, pourquoi vous vous familiarisez avec le quartier ? »**_

Monty baissa la tête et changea tout de suite d'expression, comme si Clarke avait touché un point sensible.

 _ **« Viens boire un café avec nous, on a tellement de choses à te raconter. »**_

Clarke accepta sans hésiter. Ils entrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur, et la jeune fille commanda un capuccino. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux que de voir Monty et Jasper, ce soir.

 _ **« Comment se passent tes études ?,**_ _demanda Monty_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Pourquoi tu lui demandes ? Clarke a toujours été une super élève, avec des super notes. Je suis sûr que ça n'a pas changé. »**_

 _ **« Je dois dire que de ce côté-là, effectivement, rien de nouveau,**_ _elle rit._ _ **»**_

 _ **« Et Raven et Octavia ? Tu les vois encore ? »**_

La blonde eut un léger sourire lorsqu'elle se souvint à quel point Jasper était fou d'Octavia, au collège. Pendant deux ans, il lui avait couru après mais elle ne lui avait rien offert d'autre que de l'amitié.

 _ **« Même lycée, même classe. Là encore, pas de changement. Les gens nous appellent même les Deltas, maintenant. »**_

 _ **« J'aime bien, c'est un surnom sympa,**_ _dit Jasper_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Et vous alors ? Je me souviens que vous étiez super excités à l'idée d'entrer dans ce super lycée au nord de la région. »**_

 _ **« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons vraiment tombés dans un environnement qui nous correspondait.**_ _Monty souffla._ _ **En fait, c'était pas du tout ce qu'on attendait les gens sont méchants, prétentieux et égoïstes, ils n'hésitent pas à écraser les autres pour parvenir à leurs fins. »**_

 _ **« Oh, je vois... Heureusement que vous êtes deux pour compter l'un sur l'autre. »**_

 _ **« Ça ne suffit plus, Clarke. C'était bien plus grave que ça. »**_

L'atmosphère s'était tendue, tout à coup. C'est comme si ce qui devait être dit restait en suspens, et Clarke ne comprenait pas vraiment où ils voulaient en venir.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**_

 _ **« Ce que Raven a vécu, au collège, ça n'arrive pas qu'à Raven, et pas qu'au collège. Il y a des gens comme Echo partout. »**_

A présent, Clarke ne savait même plus quoi répondre. Pourquoi des gens aussi bien que Jasper et Monty étaient-ils harcelés ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-on à eux ? L'injustice brûlait la gorge de la blonde, personne ne méritait de subir cela, et certainement pas deux garçons aussi gentils qu'eux. La jeune fille trempa ses lèvres dans son capuccino, silencieuse, affectée.

 _ **« Vous avez essayé d'en parler ? »**_

 _ **« Nos parents savaient. Ils ont remué ciel et terre pour que ça s'arrête, ils sont même allés voir le directeur du lycée, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Des histoires comme ça arrivent tellement souvent que ça en devient presque normal. »**_

 _ **« C'est pour ça qu'on a pris la décision de changer de lycée,**_ _continua Jasper._ _ **On va être transférés dans ton lycée la semaine prochaine. Cela fait déjà deux ans qu'on supporte ça, il est hors de question qu'on le fasse une année de plus, surtout celle du bac. »**_

 _ **« Vous avez pris la bonne décision, et puis, vous allez certainement retrouver de vieux amis. Comme moi,**_ _elle eut un sourire sincère_ _ **»**_

 _ **« C'est pour cette raison qu'on traîne dans le quartier en ce moment, on a repéré un appart il y a quelques jours et on aimerait bien se mettre en collocation. Au collège, c'était bien plus proche de chez nous, mais 45 minutes de trajet –sans compter les embouteillages– pour aller jusqu'au lycée, c'est trop long... »**_

Ainsi, les trois vieux amis continuèrent de se parler de ce qu'ils faisaient, de ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour leur avenir, et de se rappeler quelques souvenirs datant du collège. Un vent de nostalgie souffla à l'intérieur du café. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas passé une soirée avec des amis autres que les Deltas, ou Nathan. Après plus d'une heure à discuter, Clarke rentra chez elle, en promettant aux garçons qu'ils se révérèrent la semaine suivante. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans son lit, Morphée l'emporta immédiatement.

* * *

 **RAVEN,** _LE 26 SEPTEMBRE_

 _ **« Je t'en prie, appelle moi Eleanor. Je vais te montrer notre atelier. »**_

Eleanor était vraiment adorable avec Raven, elle la mettait à l'aise, la rassurait et lui expliquait chaque détail. Cependant, c'était encore difficile pour la jeune fille d'être complètement elle-même. Elle était la mère de John, le meilleur ami de celle qui lui avait fait vivre un véritable enfer, et qui continue sur d'autres. Par définition, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus, même si John ne lui avait rien fait personnellement, il acceptait ce qu'Echo faisait, c'est qu'il était tout aussi cruel qu'elle.

Raven arriva dans l'atelier, et tout était comme elle l'avait imaginé des croquis étalés sur les tables, du tissu en énormes rouleaux, des ciseaux, des aiguilles, et des mannequins en bois. Elle alla caressa un bout de ruban qui dépassait, silencieuse, émue.

 _ **« Alors, comment tu trouves ton nouveau lieu de travail ? »**_

 _ **« Absolument parfait. »**_

 _ **« J'étais comme toi. »**_

 _ **« Comment ça ? »**_

 _ **« Quand je suis arrivée ici, ça m'a fait bizarre. Comme l'aboutissement de beaucoup d'années de travail, j'ai littéralement fondu en larmes quand on m'a attribué une table de travail à mon nom. »**_

 _ **« Je suppose que c'est l'effet que ça fait, quand on réalise un rêve. »**_

Eleanor acquiesça, et Raven eut un sourire sincère.

 _ **« Tu as faim ? On peut descendre à la cafétéria, et faire un peu plus connaissance, après tout c'est mieux si on doit passer les prochains mois dans le même atelier. »**_

La jeune fille aurait voulu refuser, elle n'avait pas envie de faire plus 'ample connaissance', n'avait pas envie de connaître la vie de la mère de John, aussi gentille soit-elle. Oui, elle était catégorique, mais ses années passées lui avaient appris à devenir méfiante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser, c'était sa responsable, et simuler un autre rendez-vous professionnel aussi tard ne serait pas crédible, ni une fête d'ados, elle passerait pour une fêtarde.

 _ **« Eh bien, pourquoi pas. »**_

A la cafétéria, Raven se détendit petit à petit, et commença à réaliser où elle était, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entreprendre.

 _ **« Vous avez dit que vous aviez beaucoup d'années de travail quand vous êtes arrivée ici, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant ? »**_

 _ **« Beaucoup de choses, j'ai tenté d'être rédactrice pour un magazine de mode, mais le monde du journalisme est beaucoup trop hostile. Je suis partie de l'entreprise avec la boule au ventre, j'ai enchainé beaucoup de petits boulots, j'ai même été serveuse. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris qu'ils recrutaient des stylistes ici, alors j'ai travaillé jour et nuit pour décrocher un poste, et aujourd'hui je suis là. Stylish Industries m'a sauvé la vie. »**_

 _ **« Ça n'a pas dû être facile. »**_

 _ **« Ni pour moi, ni pour ma famille. »**_

Raven eut une montée d'angoisse, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre cela. Certes, le parcours professionnel d'Eleanor la passionnait, mais pas sa vie personnelle, elle ne voulait pas connaître ses secrets, encore moins ceux de John.

 _ **« Je t'ai dit que j'avais deux enfants ? »**_

 _ **« Non,**_ _elle baissa les yeux_ _ **»**_

 _ **« John et Adam, deux garçons. L'un d'eux a ton âge, dans quel lycée es-tu ? »**_

 _ **« Columbine. »**_

 _ **« Tu dois le connaître, alors ! »**_

 _ **« Seulement de vue,**_ _mentit-elle_ _ **»**_

Eleanor marqua un silence avant de continuer à parler, et Raven espérait plus que tout qu'elle changerait de sujet. John n'était pas du tout ce dont elle avait envie de parler.

 _ **« Quand j'ai quitté le journalisme, leur père est tombé gravement malade. Il est mort trois mois après, c'était tellement rapide...,**_ _elle soupira._ _ **J'étais dépassé, je n'arrivais pas à gérer le deuil et le manque d'argent. Les garçons ont été encore plus forts que moi, ils m'ont soutenu, pas une seule fois ils se sont effondrés. Je suis tellement fière de leur courage, et pourtant je sais que leur père leur manque. »**_

A présent, Raven ne voyait plus clair, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait même pas quelle sensation montait en elle, comme une espèce de culpabilité qui lui tordait le ventre. Et pourtant, rien n'était de sa faute, mais elle s'en voulait de l'avoir jugé. Combien de fois avaient-elles dit aux autres Deltas qu'il était un fils à papa ? Elle détestait tellement son amitié avec Echo, qu'elle avait fini par le détester. Et les choses ne changeront certainement pas, mais elle le voyait différemment, peut-être un peu plus humain.

 _ **« Mais on n'est pas ici pour se morfondre, hein ?,**_ _Eleanor rit._ _ **Et toi, comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ? »**_

 _ **« Une demande de stage cet été, tout simplement. »**_

 _ **« J'espère que tout ça va te plaire, alors. Le métier n'est pas facile, mais c'est un beau métier. »**_

 _ **« J'en suis persuadée, je veux y consacrer ma vie. »**_

Après avoir fini leur sandwich, Eleanor proposa à Raven de la ramener chez elle. Cette dernière, n'ayant pas envie de prendre un taxi à cette heure aussi tardive, accepta. Dans la voiture, Eleanor raconta à la jeune fille tous ses voyages, tous les défilés qu'elles avaient aidé à organiser, ceux auxquels elle avait assisté, aussi. Raven en était sûre, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire par-dessus tout.

* * *

 **OCTAVIA,** _LE 26 SEPTEMBRE_

Après le repas, toute la famille était partie, Octavia et Bellamy montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. La jeune femme hésita presque à entrer, tant elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, les murs étaient bleu azur, ils sont aujourd'hui un gris foncé, recouverts de plusieurs affiches et quelques photos. Un atlas géant était accroché au-dessus de son lit, quelques figurines à l'effigie de Star Wars étaient sur son bureau. Et surtout, dans le coin de la pièce, il avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres, allant jusqu'au plafond. Enfin, à côté de l'armoire, il avait laissé sa vieille guitare.

 _ **« Je ne reconnais plus rien, dit-elle avec nostalgie »**_

 _ **« J'avais treize ans la dernière fois que tu es venue. »**_

Il ne l'avait pas dit comme un reproche, mais lui-même, il n'y croyait pas. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait en sorte de renouer les liens qu'il y avait pu y avoir, il y a très longtemps. Et dire qu'ils se croisaient comme des étrangers, alors que le même sang les unissait. Octavia attrapa une vieille peluche planquée sur une étagère.

 _ **« Tu as toujours Bobby ? »**_

 _ **« On n'abandonne jamais Bobby. »**_

Octavia explosa de rire. Lorsqu'ils avaient quatre ou cinq ans, Bobby était la peluche préférée de Bellamy, il ne s'en séparait jamais. Mais une fois, alors qu'Octavia avait fait un cauchemar et qu'elle dormait chez lui, il lui avait laissé en lui promettait que Bobby la protégerait. A ce souvenir, la jeune fille s'assit sur le lit, perdue dans ses pensées, jouant avec la peluche.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?,**_ _demanda-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Comment ça ? »**_

 _ **« Entre nous, pourquoi on a perdu tout ça ? »**_

Bellamy réfléchit, il ne voyait même pas de réelle justification à ces quinze ans d'ignorance.

 _ **« Quand ta mère a commencé à se disputer avec mon père, ça nous a éloigné, et je suppose qu'on n'a jamais cherché à arranger ça, même une fois grandis. »**_

 _ **« Je me sens bête, on n'était pas obligés de suivre nos parents. Je ne sais pas... On a été dans le même collège, le même lycée, et aucun de nous n'a tenté de recoller les morceaux. »**_

 _ **« J'ai toujours cru que c'était trop tard. »**_

 _ **« Et tu le penses encore ? »**_

 _ **« Bien sûr que non,**_ _il sourit_ _ **»**_

Même si Octavia était heureuse de retrouver son cousin, ils venaient de se reparler après quinze ans de silence, et ils avaient changé tous les deux. Tout était à refaire, ils n'étaient plus les enfants de cinq ans qui regardaient les dessins animés et jouaient aux billes. Ils devaient réapprendre à se connaître, et même s'il leur faudrait certainement du temps, ils en mourraient d'envie, le moment n'aurait pas pu être plus approprié, ils étaient prêts.

 _ **« Ok, alors, on va faire un jeu, puisqu'on est censés redevenir amis, les amis se racontent des secrets... Dis-moi un secret, je t'en dis un, et ce sera un bon début. »**_

 _ **« Très très fun comme jeu, Octavia Blake ! »**_

 _ **« La ferme. Allez, réfléchis. »**_

 _ **« Hum... Je travaille comme homme de ménage. Au lycée. »**_

Octavia explosa littéralement de rire, la situation n'aurait pas pu être plus drôle. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Elle l'imaginait comme homme de ménage, et cela cassait tout le mythe de ce que l'on racontait de Bellamy Blake, au lycée. Il n'était pas particulièrement populaire, mais certaines terminales parlaient parfois de lui il était beau, sympa et intelligent. Si elle se souvenait bien, Bellamy était sorti avec une fille l'année dernière, Gina, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Faussement vexé, le jeune homme lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

 _ **« Hey ! Une amie n'est pas censée se moquer ! »**_

 _ **« Je suppose que personne n'est au courant ? »**_

 _ **« Mes parents, bien sûr. »**_

 _ **« Et au lycée ? »**_

 _ **« Eh bien, Clarke le sait. »**_

Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Clarke, Octavia recula légèrement. Elle ne savait même pas que Clarke et son cousin étaient amis, ou même se parlaient.

 _ **« Clarke ! Ma Clarke ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, la Clarke des Deltas. Mais on ne se parle pas spécialement, elle était dans sa salle de lecture quand je devais nettoyer, j'ai bien été obligé de lui dire. »**_

 _ **« Tu peux avoir confiance, elle ne dira rien,**_ _sourit Octavia_ _ **»**_

Bellamy acquiesça, il savait que Clarke n'aurait absolument aucun intérêt à répéter ça. D'ailleurs, ils avaient un deal tous les deux. Comme quoi, même certaines qui ne sont pas amis partagent des secrets...

 _ **« Et toi alors, c'est ton tour de me dire quelque chose sur toi. »**_

 _ **« Mr Whittle a proposé de m'emmener au lycée, en voiture. Et si c'était un ami de la famille, peut-être que ce serait passé, mais là c'était genre... bizarre. »**_

 _ **« Comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il t'a croisé ? »**_

 _ **« Mon vélo avait été vandalisé, mais pas sûre que tous profs auraient fait ça, tu vois ? »**_

 _ **« T'es montée avec lui, du coup ? »**_

 _ **« Non, ça va pas !,**_ _elle rit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Où est le secret, alors ? »**_

 _ **« Je viens de te le dire. »**_

 _ **« Mais c'est nul ! »**_

 _ **« Je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main, désolée. »**_

 _ **« Tu crois qu'il te draguait ? »**_

 _ **« Mr Whittle ? Je n'espère pas, c'est un prof quand même... »**_

Bellamy réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'un professeur avait interdiction d'avoir une quelconque relation avec un élève, au risque de perdre son travail. Mais Mr Whittle était tellement gentil, et à l'écoute de ses élèves, qu'on pourrait croire n'importe quoi, surtout dans un lycée où les rumeurs fusent. L'année dernière, une fille avait fait croire à l'ensemble de ses amis qu'elle sortait avec Mr Whittle, simplement pour frimer. Malheureusement pour elle, tout était revenu aux oreilles de l'administration, Lincoln Whittle avait failli être viré, mais l'adolescente avait tout avoué. Certains pensaient que le professeur avait menti et avait obligé l'élève à mentir pour conserver sa place, mais Octavia avait du mal à le croire.

 _ **« Affaire à suivre, alors ?,**_ _demanda Bellamy_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Affaire pas du tout à suivre, si tu veux mon avis. Tu as voulu mon secret, le voilà. Et ça s'arrête là. »**_

 _ **« Et je te le répète, ce n'est même pas un secret. »**_

 _ **« Peut-être que tu considères que ce n'en ai pas un, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu le gardes pour toi. »**_

 _ **« T'inquiète pas. On dort maintenant ? »**_

 _ **« Oui. »**_

Octavia s'allongea aux côtés de son cousin, dos à lui. Bellamy attrapa Bobby et le posa sur son coussin, il éteignit la lumière et plongea la pièce dans le noir.

 _ **« Bell ? »**_

 _ **« Oui ? »**_

 _ **« Tu me passes Bobby pour la nuit ? »**_

 _ **« Tu rêves,**_ _il rit._ _ **»**_

* * *

Hellooooo ! Je sais, ça fait troooop longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, mais comme je l'ai dit, je préfère écrire au gré de mon inspiration et cette semaine j'avais vraiment très très envie d'écrire. Du coup, ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit en une seule journée ! Il n'y pas de Bellarke/Linctavia/Murven dans ce chapitre mais c'est quand même un peu mentionné. En fait j'avais envie de faire tous ces moments là parce que c'est super important d'avoir le contexte des relations familiales de nos trois nanas préférées. Voilà voilà. Normalement, le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre et non pas un bonus.

Quel a été votre moment préféré ? Un truc que vous n'avez pas aimé ?

Merci pour votre soutien, gros bisous.

Charlotte


	5. Chapitre 3 - Chemin

**CLARKE, LE 27 SEPTEMBRE**

Clarke arriva dans la cour du lycée aux côtés de Nathan. Ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner tous les deux dans le café du coin. C'était un rituel qu'ils renouvelaient au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines, où Nathan lui racontait les derniers potins sur les autres étudiants. Et bien que ça n'intéressait pas vraiment Clarke, elle adorait la façon dont son meilleur ami lui racontait, et cela la faisait toujours mourir de rire. A peine entrée, la jeune fille chercha des yeux Raven et Octavia, mais elle croisa directement le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, Finn. A l'autre bout du couloir, le jeune homme la fixait, et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Clarke se demanda lequel des deux devait faire le premier pas pour aller à l'encontre de l'autre, elle était partagée entre plusieurs sentiments différents : la colère, l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension, l'amour aussi. Finn se décida enfin, et avança jusqu'à sa petite-amie, dont les oreilles bourdonnèrent les premières secondes.

 _ **« Clarke... »**_

Il passa une main délicate sur sa joue, et même si la jeune fille adorait cette sensation, elle eut un moment de recul. C'était bien trop facile, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans nouvelle ainsi, seule dans son inquiétude, et revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 _ **« Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai envoyé une vingtaine de messages, je t'ai appelé et je suis même allée devant chez toi ! On devait passer notre soirée ensemble hier, tu te souviens ? »**_

 _ **« Je sais, je suis désolé, je n'avais plus de batterie. »**_

 _ **« Personne ne pouvait te prêter un téléphone ? Et tu ne pouvais pas m'écrire sur Facebook ? Vraiment Finn, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, je me suis imaginée les pires scénarios. »**_

 _ **« Hey, calme-toi, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une telle histoire. J'étais fatigué, légèrement malade, et je ne suis pas allé au lycée. Je n'ai juste pas pensé à te prévenir, ça peut arriver, non ?,**_ _dit-il avec agacement_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Tu n'y as pas pensé ? Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais, alors ?,**_ _elle s'énerva_ _ **»**_

Clarke soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, la colère lui nouait le ventre. Elle détestait se disputer avec Finn, mais elle ne comprenait pas à quel point il pouvait lui parler de cela sans aucune culpabilité.

 _ **« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber,**_ _commença-t-il._ _ **C'est complètement injuste, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas être à ta disposition alors que tu es très loin d'être à la mienne. »**_

 _ **« Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? C'est comme ça que tu conçois les choses ? »**_

Finn ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et lui tourna le dos. La jeune fille tenta de le rattraper en lui agrippant le bras, mais il s'en échappa sans trop de difficulté. Clarke regarda autour d'elle, certains élèves les observaient, peut-être même que la plupart d'entre eux avaient pris des photos pour le blog d'Echo. En plus d'humilier les élèves face à face, cette imbécile aimait les afficher sur la toile, sans même cacher son identité. Plusieurs personnes avaient tenté de porter plainte, mais après tout, ce n'était que des querelles de lycéens, n'est-ce pas ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Clarke, et sans même regarder les gens autour, elle se réfugia immédiatement dans sa salle de lecture, presque en courant. Arrivée dans le silence, et sentant le réconfort d'une salle vide, la jeune fille glissa le long de la porte et éclata en sanglots. C'était bien la première fois que Finn lui reprochait si ouvertement son manque de présence, devant tout le lycée, en plus... Pourtant, elle avait tenté de se rattraper. C'est lui qui n'avait pas accepté ses efforts.

 _ **« Clarke ? »**_

Surprise, l'adolescente sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit là. La blonde se releva rapidement et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la manche. C'était Bellamy.

 _ **« Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé faire le ménage après les cours ? »**_

Elle avait dit cela avec une telle agressivité qu'elle se surprit elle-même. Mais après tout, elle ne connaissait presque pas Bellamy, elle se fichait bien de la manière dont elle disait les choses. En revanche, elle était en colère de savoir qu'il l'avait vu pleurer.

 _ **« Pour ta gouverne, cette salle est aussi réservée aux réunions, et c'est moi qui installe tout le matériel pour celle de ce soir. »**_

Clarke ne savait absolument pas que sa salle de lecture était en fait réservée à l'administration, elle n'avait jamais vu personne y entrer, elle pensait que c'était simplement une salle oubliée. La tension était retombée, et la jeune fille releva les yeux sur Bellamy, il avait un regard compatissant. Pas de la pitié, juste de la compréhension.

 _ **« Et... je sais que c'est stupide de te poser cette question étant donné ton état d'il y a quelques secondes mais... Est-ce que ça va ? »**_

 _ **« Si tu sais la réponse, alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ? »**_

 _ **« Du calme, madame la furieuse, je ne fais qu'essayer d'être sympa. »**_

La jeune fille soupira, elle pouvait être vraiment désagréable lorsqu'elle était blessée. C'était sa manière à elle de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Clarke s'assit sur une chaise et se radoucit un peu, elle tripota ses mains et entreprit d'expliquer la situation à Bellamy.

 _ **« Tu viens de louper la dispute la plus croustillante du siècle,**_ _ironisa-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Entre toi et Finn ? »**_

 _ **« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »**_

 _ **« C'est logique, je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre tu aurais pu te disputer... Raven et Octavia ne sont pas encore arrivées, et j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses un jour te prendre la tête avec Nathan, même si ce mec peut parfois être une vraie diva. »**_

La dernière remarque de Bellamy arracha un léger sourire à la jeune fille. L'adolescent continua d'installer le matériel avec paresse, tout en posant des questions à Clarke.

 _ **« Et alors, c'était quoi, le problème ? »**_

 _ **« On devait passer la soirée ensemble hier soir, et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de la journée. Ce matin, il ne comprenait même pas que je sois énervée, et semblerait-il qu'il 'n'avait juste pas pensé à m'écrire.' »**_

 _ **« A quoi tu t'attendais ?,**_ _il rit._ _ **Finn Collins est un obsédé du basket qui ne vit que pour le sport et qui est bien trop fier pour admettre ses torts. Je sais, c'est un cliché, mais ce mec rentre absolument dans ce stéréotype-là. »**_

 _ **« Je le connais, d'accord ?,**_ _elle s'agaça._ _ **Il y a quelques mois, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça, d'ailleurs c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. »**_

Sentant la voix de Clarke trembler, Bellamy arrêta son occupation et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille. Il laissa un court silence s'installer, avant de reprendre la parole.

 _ **« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être méchant envers lui,**_ _s'excusa Bellamy._ _ **C'était un ami, avant. Est-ce que tu veux un conseil ? »**_

 _ **« Pourquoi j'écouterais ton conseil ?,**_ _rit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je ne sais pas, à tes risques et périls,**_ _il sourit._ _ **Disons que je vois les choses d'un œil extérieur et objectif, je ne te connais pas vraiment, alors... bon. A toi de voir. »**_

 _ **« C'est bon, on va dire que tu m'as convaincu. Je t'écoute. »**_

 _ **« En prenant en considération que Finn est quelqu'un de très fier, je suppose qu'il risque de te faire la tronche pendant un certain moment si tu lui fais des reproches... Et il risque d'être encore plus agacé si tu lui cours après, et se dire que tu reviendras dans n'importe quelle circonstance, même si tu es en colère contre lui, alors il aura tout gagné. »**_

Clarke réfléchit. C'est vrai que Finn avait toujours eu du mal à admettre ses torts, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas vraiment, mais jusque-là, ça n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans leur relation.

 _ **« Donc, tu me conseilles de le laisser revenir,**_ _conclut-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Oui,**_ _acquiesça-t-il._ _ **Finn a beau être parfois très arrogant, je suppose qu'il t'aime et il reviendra certainement de lui-même lorsqu'il en aura marre de bouder. »**_

 _ **« Okey... Alors, puisque tu as un avis masculin, et que tu connais probablement comment fonctionnent la plupart des garçons, je veux bien essayer. Mais ! Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je n'écouterais plus jamais tes conseils,**_ _sourit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Et si ça fonctionne ? »**_

 _ **« Je ne sais pas. Tu aimes le café ? »**_

 _ **« Quel étudiant américain normalement constitué n'aime pas le café ? »**_

 _ **« Alors je te promets de t'emmener là où on sert le meilleur café de la ville. »**_

Bellamy accepta. Cette conversation avait permis à Clarke de relativiser sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quel couple ne connaissait pas une phase de disputes ? Aucun. Et Bellamy avait raison, même si Finn était fier, il n'était pas idiot et méchant, son but n'était pas de blesser Clarke. Au contraire, il l'avait toujours rendue heureuse.

La jeune fille observa le brun, il faisait indéniablement plus vieux que son âge. Sans savoir qu'il avait dix-huit ans, elle lui aurait facilement donné la vingtaine. Au collège, lorsqu'Octavia avait expliqué qu'il était son cousin, elle s'était un peu plus intéressée à lui. Elle l'avait trouvé particulièrement à son goût, mais ça n'avait été qu'un béguin de quelques mois, même les autres Deltas n'étaient pas au courant. Et puis, ensuite, elle avait rencontré Finn, et la question ne s'était plus posée. Bellamy lui sourit gentiment quelques secondes, et la jeune fille se dit que la Clarke d'il y a quelques années aurait certainement rougi comme une écrevisse.

La sonnerie la coupa dans ses contemplations, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour revenir à la réalité. Clarke se leva de sa chaise précipitamment, gênée, même si elle était presque sûre que Bellamy ne l'avait pas vu le regarder avec insistance. Elle se racla la gorge.

 _ **« Faut que j'aille en cours. Merci pour ton conseil, à plus tard. »**_

Sans même attendre de réponse, la blonde se dirigea vers la sortie et ferma la porte, laissant derrière elle ses pensées divagantes. C'était une habitude chez elle, faire deux pas en avant, et trois pas en arrière.

* * *

 **RAVEN, LE 27 SEPTEMBRE**

Ce matin-là, Raven avait mis ses plus hauts et ses plus beaux talons. Parce que oui, cette fois, elle était fière qu'on la regarde, elle était en train d'accomplir son plus grand rêve. Certes, elle n'était que stagiaire, mais si peu de personnes –de son âge, qui plus est– avait la chance d'accéder à _Stylish Industries_ , et certainement pas cette abrutie d'Echo.

La brune déambula dans les couloirs, elle avait passé du temps à se maquiller, ce jour-ci, et elle savait que cela faisait son effet. Habituellement, elle n'aimait pas forcément qu'on la regarde, mais aujourd'hui, elle était fière de ce qu'elle était en train d'entreprendre et elle s'autorisait largement à le montrer. La mode, c'était son truc. Et puis, même si pour le moment, elle n'était que lycéenne, elle se devait d'être bien habillée tous les jours, puisqu'elle allait travailler après les cours.

Raven alla jusqu'à son casier, ouvrit la petite porte en métal et observa brièvement son maquillage dans le miroir. Derrière elle, elle vit le visage d'Echo qui lui apparut comme une hallucination, mais elle était bien là, avec son sourire mauvais, à l'observer de haut en bas. La jeune femme l'ignora, elle ferma les yeux et récupéra ses livres. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Echo n'était plus là, mais John, oui. Raven soupira, elle ne pensait pas devoir l'affronter si tôt. L'adolescent se dirigea vers elle avec hésitation, il vérifia qu'Echo était bien partie, et adressa la parole à la brune.

 _ **« Je suis au courant pour ton poste à Stylish Industries. C'est... cool,**_ _tenta-t-il_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Evidemment que tu es au courant, je l'ai posté sur les réseaux sociaux,**_ _elle roula des yeux_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas su comme ça. »**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, John ? A l'évidence, nous ne sommes pas amis, alors je ne pense pas que tu sois venu me parler simplement pour me féliciter. »**_

 _ **« Ma mère a tendance à raconter sa vie à quiconque veuille bien l'entendre, je voulais juste que... quoi qu'elle t'ait dit, j'aimerais que les choses ne s'ébruitent pas. Je sais que vous avez parlé. »**_

Raven eut une légère montée d'angoisse lorsqu'elle se rappela tout ce qu'Eleanor lui avait raconté. Les paroles de John étaient sincères, et ce n'était même pas venu à l'idée de la jeune fille de le dire à qui que ce soit, elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle se radoucit légèrement.

 _ **« Tu peux compter là-dessus. Je ne dirais rien à personne. »**_

 _ **« Merci. »**_

John baissa les yeux, gêné. C'était certainement la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, faible mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ressentait une vague de gentillesse envers lui. Il restait l'ami du diable. Le jeune homme n'en dit pas plus et partit plus loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une tornade rouge que Raven vit devant ses yeux : Octavia.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, celui-là ? »**_

 _ **« Rien de méchant, O. On a juste parlé de mon poste dans l'entreprise de sa mère. »**_

Octavia fut septique, mais elle ne releva pas. De toute façon, elle l'aurait certainement vu si Raven avait été blessée.

 _ **« Alors, j'espère que tu es prête à devenir la prochaine Coco Chanel,**_ _dit-elle avec un accent français_ _ **»**_

 _ **« On ne s'emballe pas, O. Je suis juste stagiaire. »**_

 _ **« Pour le moment, et ils seraient bêtes de ne pas t'embaucher par la suite. Tu es vraiment talentueuse, je crois en toi. »**_

Raven se mordit la lèvre tant les paroles de sa meilleure amie lui touchèrent. Elle l'enlaça rapidement, la remerciant de tout son cœur. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent dans leur salle de classe, le premier cours de la journée était littérature, avec Mr Whittle. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, le cours venait tout juste de commencer, et elles s'excusèrent de leur retard avant d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe, où Clarke était déjà.

 _ **« Salut, Blondie,**_ _chuchota Octavia_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Salut les filles. »**_

Raven fronça les yeux, Clarke n'avait pas la mine joyeuse qu'elle avait habituellement le matin –quelque chose que Raven et Octavia avait du mal à concevoir, d'ailleurs–. Raven fit un léger signe de tête à Octavia, lui montrant la morosité sur le visage de son amie, qui plus est, elle avait les yeux rouges.

 _ **« Ça va, Clarke ? Tu es pâle. »**_

 _ **« Je vous raconterais,**_ _soupira Clarke._ _ **Alors Raven, c'est comment, Stylish Industries ? »**_

 _ **« Imagine-toi remplie d'une énorme salle de violoncelles, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les sons possibles et inimaginables. Tu as le pouvoir d'en faire ce que tu veux, et d'être formée par les meilleurs compositeurs de la région. Voilà ce que ça fait. »**_

 _ **« Oh, waouh,**_ _elle rit._ _ **Le rêve ! Et, du coup, pas trop dur d'être dirigée par la mère d'un démon ? »**_

 _ **« Elle n'est pas...**_ _Raven réfléchit,_ _ **si désagréable, je dirais. »**_

Clarke acquiesça, elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour son amie d'être liée à Echo ou même Murphy au travail, c'était comme une impression que cette période de sa vie si terrible la suivrait partout, même dans son métier idéal. Mais elle savait aussi que Raven était forte, et qu'elle ne se laisserait certainement pas déconcentrer par un nom.

Mr Whittle entama de distribuer les contrôles réalisés au dernier cours. Il était respectueux, et ne relevait pas sur les notes des élèves, ne les disait pas à voix haute non plus. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Octavia, celle-ci s'attendit à avoir une mauvaise appréciation, comme d'habitude, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle obtint un A.

 _ **« Octavia, est-ce que tu peux rester à la fin du cours, s'il te plaît ? »**_

* * *

 **OCTAVIA, LE 27 SEPTEMBRE**

Octavia se sentit gênée et surprise, d'autant plus que la classe entière s'était retournée sur elle. Elle qui détestait attirer l'attention sur sa personne... La brune hocha simplement la tête et n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle vit les regards plein de sous-entendus de ses deux meilleures amies, et lança un bout de gomme à Raven qui rit silencieusement en l'évitant.

Sans aucune raison, Octavia était stressée à l'idée de se retrouver seule face à son professeur, pourtant, Mr Whittle était loin d'être terrifiant. Au contraire, c'était quelqu'un de très avenant et rassurant. Jusqu'à la fin du cours, l'adolescente avait sorti son carnet de croquis pour griffonner et espérer que cela la détende. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le cours suivant, tout le monde se pressa de sortir de la salle, mais Octavia resta à sa table, attendant silencieusement que le professeur vienne lui parler. Quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, elle baissa les yeux, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi intimidée face à un adulte. Lincoln s'approcha d'elle doucement, prit une chaise en face d'elle et s'assit. Octavia fut obligée de relever les yeux, et ferma son carnet de croquis.

 _ **« Je suis pratiquement sûre de savoir ce que vous avez à me dire,**_ _commença-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Vraiment ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, ma note est inhabituelle et vous pensez que j'ai triché. »**_

 _ **« Non, loin de là. Je ne rabaisse pas mes élèves ainsi. Je sais que ce texte est authentique, et qu'il est de toi, je reconnais ta plume. »**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, alors ?,**_ _elle fronça les sourcils_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Pourquoi penses-tu que ma remarque sera négative ? »**_

 _ **« Parce que les remarques de mes profs sont toujours négatives. »**_

Lincoln rit légèrement. Octavia avait-elle si peu confiance en elle ? N'avait-elle pas conscience de qui elle était ?

 _ **« Je suis venu te demander d'exploiter ton talent,**_ _dit-il_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Mon talent ? Le dessin ? La photo ? Qu'est-ce que ça à voir là-dedans ? »**_

 _ **« Au cas où tu n'étais pas au courant, tu as aussi un réel talent d'écriture. Je veux que tu en prennes conscience et surtout, que tu l'utilises. »**_

Octavia en resta bouche bée, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle écrivait bien. Ses précédents professeurs de langues n'en avaient rien à faire, ils retenaient simplement le fait qu'Octavia ne travaillait pas. L'adolescente croisa les bras.

 _ **« Et... Comment je suis censée faire ça ? »**_

 _ **« Ecrire un roman, des nouvelles, un recueil de poèmes ? Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui te correspond. »**_

 _ **« Mais, je n'ai jamais fait ça. En fait, je n'y ai même jamais pensé. »**_

 _ **« Tu ne feras pas ça seule, je serais là pour t'aider. »**_

 _ **« Vous voulez qu'on collabore pour un projet d'écriture ?,**_ _conclut-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« En fait, l'écrivain, ce sera toi, c'est toi qui a une plume originale. Je serais là pour te conseiller, te relire, t'encourager s'il le faut. Mais je n'écrirais pas. »**_

La jeune fille sentit comme une adrénaline s'emparer d'elle, le goût de la nouveauté, certainement. Mais, à vrai dire, elle était bien trop choquée pour prendre une quelconque décision à ce moment-là. Des milliers de questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

 _ **« Mais comment on gèrerait ça ? »**_

 _ **« Pas dans l'enceinte du lycée, en tout cas. Tu écris de ton côté, chez toi, n'importe où, avec le rythme qui te convient. Je te donne mon adresse mail, tu m'envoies ton travail, et je fais mon boulot de mon côté. »**_

Octavia acquiesça, elle réfléchit. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée... Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle s'y mette, qu'elle travaille son style d'écriture, mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. De plus, échanger par mail avec Mr Whittle ne lui permettrait pas d'être déstabilisée comme elle pouvait l'être actuellement. Après tout, cela aurait été bête de refuser un projet qui avait la possibilité d'être abouti, puisqu'il serait encadré par un professionnel. Et honnêtement, Octavia avait envie d'avoir confiance en lui. Elle attrapa doucement le bout de papier sur lequel son professeur avait écrit son mail, et le glissa dans sa trousse.

 _ **« J'accepte. »**_

* * *

 **CLARKE, LE 27 SEPTEMBRE**

A l'heure du déjeuner, Clarke déposa ses affaires dans son casier tandis que Raven et Octavia l'attendaient à une table, dehors. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Finn, au loin. Mais cette fois, elle ne ramperait pas à ses pieds, bien au contraire. La jeune femme cala son sac à dos sur son épaule et avança dans le couloir, croisa son petit-ami, mais ne lui adressa même pas un sourire. Elle ne joua pas la Clarke en colère, mais celle qui était indifférente, et ça marchait plutôt bien. En fronçant les sourcils, Finn se retourna, et observa la blonde partir un comportement qui lui était plutôt habituel, en règle générale, lorsqu'ils étaient en froid, c'était toujours elle qui revenait. Et Finn ne savait pas si ce changement lui plaisait, ou si cela l'énervait, peut-être un peu des deux, finalement.

Clarke attrapa son sandwich et s'assit aux côtés de ses deux meilleures amies. Distraite, Octavia griffonnait encore sur son vieux carnet, et Raven remit ses longs cheveux caramels derrière ses épaules pour enfiler ses lunettes de soleil.

 _ **« Alors, entre Roméo et Juliette, c'est la rupture ?,**_ _demanda Raven_ _ **»**_

La jeune femme donna son téléphone à Clarke, avec un onglet sur le blog d'Echo, et en première page, un article sur Finn et Clarke. La jeune femme le lut rapidement, il était stipulé que ces deux-là s'étaient séparés, comme quoi... Les rumeurs pouvaient aller bien vite, même si elles étaient fausses.

 _ **« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu lis ce truc-là, Raven,**_ _dit Octavia._ _ **En plus d'être une harceleuse, cette nana se prend pour une 'journaliste' à la noix. »**_

 _ **« Je suis d'accord avec toi, O. Je hais cette fille mais, en attendant, c'est malheureusement le seul moyen de se tenir au courant des nouveautés au lycée. Ce n'est pas comme si on était au cœur des discussions. Sauf peut-être Clarke...,**_ _se moqua la jeune femme_ _ **»**_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en riant. En réalité, elle ne s'était retrouvée que quelques fois sur le blog d'Echo, et ça avait toujours un rapport avec Finn. Les gens s'intéressaient à Finn, pas à Clarke, elle le savait.

 _ **« On n'est même pas séparés. On s'est juste disputés ce matin. Assez publiquement... Mais je sais que ça s'arrangera. »**_

 _ **« Tu le sais ? Ou tu l'espères ?,**_ _demanda Octavia, levant ses yeux de son carnet_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Les deux. En fait, j'attends qu'il revienne s'excuser. J'essaie d'adopter la méthode du 'suis-moi, je te fuis, et fuis-moi, je te suis'. »**_

Octavia explosa de rire, c'était bien la première fois que Clarke se servait de citations pour rythmer sa vie amoureuse. Elle qui aimait tant tout contrôler.

 _ **« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de changer de méthode ? »**_

 _ **« Eh bien, ton cousin, figure-toi ! »**_

L'adolescente aux cheveux rouges grimaça, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa meilleure amie lui réponde cela. A vrai dire, ça ne lui plaisait pas énormément que Bellamy et Clarke soient amis elle venait tout juste de retrouver son cousin, elle ne le reconnaissait presque plus, et l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'approcher de lui autant qu'elle lui faisait bizarre. D'autant plus qu'elle était particulièrement possessive avec Clarke et Raven, et elle n'avait pas encore assez acquis de confiance en Bellamy pour accepter une amitié entre eux deux.

 _ **« Relax, O. On n'a pas épilogué sur le sujet, il m'a juste dit ce qu'il en pensait du peu qu'il savait. Et je ne suis pas assez bête pour écouter à la lettre le conseil de quelqu'un que je ne connais qu'à peine. »**_

Octavia acquiesça. Donc, elle ne le considérait pas comme son ami, pas plus qu'une connaissance. Ils se croisaient simplement, et pour l'instant, c'était bien assez. Octavia voulait apprivoiser Bellamy avant qu'il ne s'approche de son amie.

 _ **« En tout cas, c'est une bonne idée,**_ _ajouta Raven_ _ **»**_

 _ **« J'espère. »**_

Au même moment, le téléphone de Clarke vibra, c'était un SMS.

✉ de Finn

 _Ok, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé, je suis désolé... On peut se voir après les cours ?_

Instantanément, Clarke sourit. Elle avait gagné, pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu la faiblesse de revenir. Et finalement, ça lui faisait du bien de savoir que Finn l'aimait assez pour lui écrire en si peu de temps. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si fier que Bellamy l'avait dit. Elle lui répondit à l'affirmative et alla sur Facebook pour un nouveau message.

✉ à Bellamy

 _Tu avais complètement raison. Tu es plutôt cappuccino ou expresso ? :)_

* * *

 **RAVEN, LE 27 SEPTEMBRE**

Malheureusement pour la population du Colorado, l'arrivée de l'automne annonçait aussi un climat plus que défavorable. Contrairement à l'heure du déjeuner, le temps s'était dégradé, et c'était à présent une véritable averse qui ravageait Columbine. Habituellement préparée à toutes les situations, Raven avait évidemment oublié son parapluie ce jour-là. Elle qui avait enfilé ses plus beaux talons, elle envia secrètement les autres élèves aux baskets plates.

Pressée d'attraper son bus pour se rendre à Stylish Industries, la jeune femme courut sous la pluie, et manqua de tomber en glissant sur une flaque d'eau. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à une barrière près d'elle, et ignora le regard moqueur des autres. L'adolescente se remit quelques cheveux derrière les oreilles, puis se retourna pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue : le bus. Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour de chance, puisqu'il partit juste devant ses yeux, elle tenta de faire signe au chauffeur, mais celui-ci était déjà bien loin. Elle était trempée, tant pis, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle irait à pied. En réalité, c'était trente minutes de marche, et non seulement elle serait en retard pour son premier jour, mais elle arriverait dans une tenue plus que médiocre et un maquillage complètement ravagé.

Raven soupira, elle espérait vraiment que sa responsable ne lui tiendrait pas compte de tout ça. La jeune femme attrapa ses écouteurs, et lança une playlist au hasard. Elle marchait la tête baissée, regardant ses pieds, essayant à tout prix d'éviter les gouttes de pluie dans les yeux. Soudain, un klaxon la fit sursauter, elle se retourna, faisant virevolter des gouttelettes de sa queue de cheval. La jeune femme plissa les yeux pour observer son interlocuteur tant l'averse était puissante. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Raven râla, c'était _encore une fois_ John. Est-ce qu'il la suivait ?

 _ **« Vraiment, John ? Me suivre jusqu'au chemin du travail ?,**_ _s'énerva-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je ne te suis pas, c'est simplement mon chemin pour rentrer. Monte. »**_

La jeune femme hallucina, elle le détestait, il le savait, alors pourquoi perdait-il son temps à faire en sorte qu'elle l'apprécie ? Elle roula des yeux, et continua à marcher doucement.

 _ **« Jamais de la vie ! Je ne suis pas assez idiote pour monter dans ta bagnole. Il faudrait me droguer. »**_

 _ **« Très bien, alors je resterais à côté de toi jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes que je t'emmène. »**_

Raven sourit légèrement, il était particulièrement coriace. Et ça l'agaçait énormément, mais ça l'amusait beaucoup, aussi. C'était une image que Raven aurait voulu voir de l'extérieur : elle, trempée, sous la pluie, et John Murphy roulant au pas à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle monte dans sa voiture. Au bout de cinq minutes sans parler, il se lassa.

 _ **« Raven, je ne rigole pas. Toi comme moi, on sait très bien que ce n'est pas très professionnel d'y aller comme ça. Et puis sérieusement, tu vas attraper la mort comme ça. Monte, je te dis. Si tu le fais maintenant, tu ne seras même pas en retard. »**_

La brune reconsidéra la question. John avait beau être un sombre crétin, il avait de bons arguments. Lorsqu'il la vit réfléchir, le jeune homme ouvrit la portière, comme pour l'empêcher de changer d'avis. Raven hésita encore quelques secondes, mais soupira et entra finalement dans la voiture. Instantanément, John augmenta le chauffage, puis fouilla sur la plage arrière et dégota un sweat –avec son nom de famille à l'arrière– qu'il donna à Raven. L'adolescente l'enfila sans trop broncher, en vérité, elle était morte de froid, et son cerveau était bien trop glacé pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. En revanche, elle eut la nausée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le vêtement était imprégné de l'odeur de John.

Raven tourna légèrement la tête, assez pour voir le conducteur, mais pas assez pour qu'il la voit l'observer. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la route, un regard vide, impassible. Le jeune homme restait silencieux, peut-être avait-il emmené Raven par simple _sympathie_ ?

 _ **« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?,**_ _commença-t-il_ _ **»**_

Loupé, ce n'était pas de la sympathie, et il était évident qu'il allait finir par parler. Raven haussa les épaules, et regarda de nouveau devant elle.

 _ **« Tu viens de le faire alors... Je suppose que je ne suis plus à ça près. »**_

 _ **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant de mépris envers moi ? »**_

La bombe était lancée. A vrai dire, elle s'attendait à cette question, mais c'était une question stupide, d'après elle. Il savait très bien pourquoi Raven le détestait, lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle voyait Echo. Cependant, elle avait décidé d'être franche.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'Echo t'a raconté à mon sujet ? »**_

 _ **« Rien de spécial, que vous ne vous êtes jamais bien entendues depuis le collège. Et que tu étais lesbienne, aussi,**_ _il rit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je ne suis pas lesbienne, d'accord ?**_ _Elle se retourna pour le regarder._ _ **On peut aimer les garçons et les filles ! »**_

 _ **« C'est bon, Raven. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, je m'en fiche. »**_

Raven soupira, elle en avait plus que marre des rumeurs à propos de sa sexualité. Dommage que la bissexualité soit un tabou, cela obligeait certaines personnes à ne pas s'accepter telles qu'elles étaient, ou à perdre confiance en soi. Les mots fusèrent à l'intérieur de sa tête, elle allait lui dire la vérité, la douloureuse vérité. Mais son estomac se noua, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle joua avec ses doigts pour chasser l'angoisse naissante.

 _ **« La vérité c'est que ta très chère meilleure amie m'a harcelé pendant deux ans, et m'a abaissé plus bas que Terre. Elle m'a fait vivre un véritable enfer,**_ _elle accentua le dernier mot._ _ **Personne n'a rien dit, bien évidemment, puisque si elle s'en prenait à moi, elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre aux autres, elle avait déjà son souffre-douleur. Heureusement que Clarke et Octavia sont arrivées, ou je serais peut-être encore dans les griffes de cette pétasse que je considérais comme mon amie. »**_

John ne dit rien, il garda le même regard vide et impassible rivé sur la route. Raven s'attendait au moins à une petite réaction, mais peut-être connaissait-il cette histoire ? Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'encore plus mauvais.

 _ **« Tu ne dis rien. Tu étais au courant,**_ _elle baissa les yeux_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Echo ne m'a jamais parlé de tout ça. »**_

 _ **« Mais tu ne réagis pas, merde ! C'est exactement ce qui fait que je te méprise autant. Tu assistes à sa méchanceté tous les jours et tu ne dis rien. Jamais rien ! »**_

Sur cette dernière phrase, Raven s'était emballée, elle s'énervait, avait les larmes aux yeux. Et mon dieu, quelle sensation ignoble cela faisait d'être faible devant son ennemi.

 _ **« En étant spectateur de tout ça sans rien faire, tu en es complice, et tu es presque pire qu'elle,**_ _dit-elle avec aigreur_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je ne suis pas Echo, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas Echo !,**_ _hurla-t-il_ _ **»**_

La jeune femme sursauta lorsque ce fut lui qui s'énerva. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était capable d'être autant en colère, lui qui avait toujours cet air si calme sur le visage. En prononçant cette phrase, il avait lâché la route du regard et avait plongé ses yeux bleus azur dans ceux de Raven. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se radoucit et soupira.

 _ **« Je sais que ce qu'elle fait ou ce qu'elle a pu faire par le passé est mal, et je suis loin de le cautionner. Mais Echo était là quand personne ne l'était au moment où j'ai perdu mon père. Je me suis attachée à elle, elle s'est attachée à moi. Je déteste cette part d'elle qui vise à cracher sur le monde entier, mais c'est mon amie. »**_

 _ **« Je ne te comprends pas. »**_

 _ **« Je veux seulement que tu essayes deux secondes de te mettre à ma place. »**_

Et elle essaya. Que ferait-elle si ses seules amies venaient à humilier quelqu'un mais qu'elles avaient passé des années à la rendre heureuse ? Est-ce qu'elle les abandonnerait complètement ? Certainement pas, mais elle aurait au moins tenté de les résonner.

 _ **« Admettons...,**_ _elle soupira._ _ **Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas... Lui parler. »**_

 _ **« J'ai essayé, Raven. Mais tu connais Echo. »**_

L'adolescente acquiesça, Echo était tellement bornée et stupide qu'il était dur de lui faire entendre raison. Lorsque Raven regarda à travers la vitre, elle remarqua que la voiture était garée devant Stylish Industries. La brune était tellement absorbée par leur conversation qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté. Elle retira le sweat-shirt et le redonna à John, il la repoussa.

 _ **« Garde le, tu me le rendras plus tard. »**_

 _ **« Hors de question, ta mère risque de se poser des questions si j'ai un sweat à ton nom. Et en plus, il empeste ton odeur. »**_

 _ **« Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris l'option loup-garou à la naissance ? »**_

Raven roula des yeux, mais elle sourit quand même. Il fallait bien avouer que par-dessus son agacement et sa colère, John la faisait parfois rire. Malgré elle, elle aurait pu être amie avec lui, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Echo. La brune balança le sweat sur la plage arrière et ouvrit la portière, avant de partir, elle s'adressa à lui une dernière fois.

 _ **« Hey, Murphy ? »**_

 _ **« Reyes ? »**_

 _ **« Ça m'écorche la langue de te dire ça mais... merci. »**_

John ne répondit rien, mais sourit sincèrement. Puis, Raven le regarda partir, toujours sous cette pluie torrentielle.

* * *

 **OCTAVIA, LE 27 SEPTEMBRE**

Il était dix-neuf heures trente lorsqu'Octavia rentra chez elle. Comme d'habitude, elle monta les escaliers miteux de son bâtiment, passa sa main sur les murs dégradés et arriva jusqu'au cinquième étage, où elle vivait avec sa mère. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte, et une odeur d'alcool lui monta tout de suite au nez, au point qu'elle eut une nausée. La mère d'Octavia n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de boire, elle pouvait avoir des défauts, mais elle était raisonnable sur l'alcool.

 _ **« Maman ? Je suis là,**_ _annonça-t-elle_ _ **»**_

Mais Octavia ne reçut aucun réponse. La jeune femme alla jusqu'au salon, où elle découvrit sa mère et un homme noyés dans un nuage de fumée, qui ne semblait pas être une cigarette. Sur la table basse, plusieurs verres de vin étaient versés. L'adolescente se cacha derrière la porte pour observer, sa mère ne l'avait pas remarqué, et l'homme se tourna légèrement, juste assez pour qu'Octavia le reconnaisse. En fait, il ne lui était pas étranger du tout, c'était l'ex petit-ami de sa mère : un homme déplorable, alcoolique, drogué, et parfois violent. Par chance, il ne s'en était jamais pris à Octavia, mais elle avait vu sa mère souffrir pendant plusieurs mois à cause de lui, et elle ne comprenait même pas qu'elle l'ait fait revenir.

Hors de question que la jeune fille reste une heure de plus dans cet appartement malsain. Octavia attrapa de nouveau son sac et partit, claquant la porte derrière elle, elle se fichait bien qu'on l'entende. De toute façon, sa mère devait être bien trop défoncée pour réagir à quoi que ce soit. Une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle s'assit sur les premières marches de l'escalier, elle n'allait quand même pas rester là toute la nuit ? Il y avait bien Clarke, mais elle était à son cours de violoncelle, et Raven travaillait dans son entreprise de mode. Instantanément, elle pensa à quelqu'un d'autre : dans son téléphone, Octavia hésita longuement à appuyer sur le nom de Bellamy, mais elle finit par le faire. Durant trois sonneries, elle se demande bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, mais lorsqu'il décrocha, tout lui sembla bizarrement évident.

 _ **« Bell, est-ce que je peux rester chez toi, ce soir ? Je sais, j'abuse un peu... Mais...,**_ _elle soupira_ _ **»**_

 _ **« T'inquiète, ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher. »**_

Il raccrocha, elle n'eut même pas le temps de le remercier, mais elle lui était reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas posé de questions. Et surtout, qu'il accepte de la sauver pour ce soir. En revanche, elle savait que Bellamy allait certainement lui demander quelques explications une fois arrivé. Octavia sortit dehors en attendant, prit une bouffée d'air frais, et alluma une cigarette. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fumé, habituellement, elle dessinait ou prenait quelques photos pour se détendre. Mais à cet instant, tout son matériel de dessin était chez elle, et elle avait bien son appareil avec elle, mais les bâtiments en ruines n'étaient pas très photogéniques.

Son cousin arriva devant chez elle à peine vingt minutes après. Octavia souffla légèrement et monta dans la voiture, presque gênée. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête et qu'elle voit ce sourire sincère sur les lèvres de Bellamy. Elle lui rendit, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Avant même qu'elles ne franchirent la barrière de ses yeux, le brun attrapa sa tête et l'enlaça. Octavia posa son front sur l'épaule de son cousin, et cela faisait tant de bien de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelqu'un. Une figure masculine. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait été entourée que de femmes. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement pleurer devant quelqu'un, mais Bellamy n'était pas un étranger.

Octavia se releva, et lança un regard reconnaissant envers son cousin. Il hocha la tête, puis regarda devant lui pour démarrer la voiture.

 _ **« Désolée,**_ _elle sourit,_ _ **j'ai un peu mouillé ton tee-shirt. »**_

 _ **« Ça va. Tu n'es pas la seule fille que je vois pleurer, aujourd'hui,**_ _il rit légèrement._ _ **»**_

Evidemment, il parlait de Clarke. Mais Octavia ne le savait pas, et elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle était loin de se douter qu'il mentionnait quelqu'un aussi proche d'elle, alors elle ne rétorqua pas. A la radio, les Gun's and Roses chantaient _« Knockin' On Heaven's Door »_ , et Octavia monta le son. Ainsi, le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme, Bellamy laissant sa cousine digérer ce qui avait pu se passer chez elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Octavia fut étonnée de voir la maison vide, son oncle et sa tante étant absents. Elle se tourna vers Bellamy, et il comprit immédiatement son interrogation.

 _ **« Mes parents sont allés fêter leur vingt ans de mariage, ils ne dorment pas ici cette nuit. »**_

Octavia acquiesça, et déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Naturellement, Bellamy alla préparer deux verres de jus de fruits, et s'installa sur le canapé. Il fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'adolescente le suivit, et souffla. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendue que lorsqu'elle était chez elle. C'est comme si elle se sentait davantage à sa place auprès de Bellamy qu'auprès de sa mère.

 _ **« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?,**_ _commença Bellamy_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Juste une énième dispute avec ma mère,**_ _mentit l'adolescente._ _ **»**_

 _ **« O,**_ _il soupira,_ _ **je ne peux pas te forcer à parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais je vois quand tu mens, et je sais que tu es bien assez habituée et forte pour gérer une dispute. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. »**_

Ils s'étaient peut-être éloignés pendant quinze ans, mais la communication entre eux deux ne pouvait pas être plus facile. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, finalement. Et pourtant, quinze ans, c'était long mais les liens du sang étaient indiscutables. Leur lien n'avait pas été cassé. Octavia ouvrit une première fois la bouche, puis la referma. Elle ne trouvait pas vraiment les mots, alors elle alla juste aller le flot de ses paroles.

 _ **« Edward est quelqu'un de vraiment mauvais... Je dirais même qu'il est néfaste, tu vois,**_ _commença-t-elle._ _ **Lui et ma mère sont sortis ensemble pendant presque un an, je sais qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais il la détruisait à petits feux, il buvait, il se droguait, elle le suivait dans ses délires et j'avais un légume à la place d'une mère. Quand il est parti, on s'est enfin un peu retrouvées toutes les deux, même si nos relations sont encore difficiles, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être inexistante.**_ _Elle se mordit la lèvre._ _ **Il était là, ce soir, quand je suis rentrée. Ils se noyaient dans leur bain de fumée et buvaient je ne sais combien de bouteilles de vin. Je n'ai juste pas envie de retrouver cette vie-là,**_ _elle haussa les épaules._ _ **»**_

Bellamy baissa les yeux, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise qu'il était désolé, comme l'aurait fait beaucoup d'autres personnes à sa place. Mais il ne le dit pas, il savait qu'Octavia l'aurait pris comme de la pitié, alors il se contenta de placer une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa cousine et de lui adresser un demi-sourire. La jeune femme était reconnaissante, elle avait compris que Raven et Clarke ne seraient pas ses seules confidentes.

 _ **« Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé aussi précipitamment. Ca va faire deux jours que je squatte chez toi,**_ _elle rit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Tu es ma cousine, Octavia. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras ma cousine, ne crois jamais que tu me déranges. »**_

Il avait prononcé cela avec une telle sincérité et un tel sérieux que la jeune fille en fut surprise. Alors, elle perdit son sourire quelques secondes et lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Puis, Octavia regarda autour d'elle, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le piano droit au fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'il était petit, les parents de Bellamy lui avait offert ce piano, et il adorait en jouer.

 _ **« Tu en joues toujours ?,**_ _elle montra l'instrument_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je n'ai jamais arrêté,**_ _il sourit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Tu peux en jouer pour moi ? »**_

Bellamy accepta avec plaisir, et alla s'installer devant le piano. Il souffla légèrement et ses doigts caressèrent les touches d'ivoire. Octavia sourit en entendant la couleur de ce son, il était si particulier, son cousin avait cette manière de jouer qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Cela lui transmettait quelque chose dans l'estomac plein de sentiments mélangés qui n'attendaient qu'à sortir, et elle sait qu'un jour, il serait là pour l'aider.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Alors, l'adolescente sortit son ordinateur et commença à écrire. Elle inventa un personnage, Olivia. D'une certaine façon, c'était elle. Elle entreprit de raconter son enfance, et y plaça tous ses souvenirs, un poids se libéra de sa poitrine. Les notes de Bellamy s'arrêtèrent, il se retourna pour la regarder.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**_

 _ **« N'arrête pas de jouer, tu es ma muse, ce soir. »**_

Son cousin rit légèrement, mais ne posa pas de questions. Octavia continua d'écrire, encore et encore, tandis que Bellamy laissaient glisser ses mains sur le clavier au fil de ses envies. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia boucle son chapitre. Elle ne se relut même pas, elle savait que les choses avaient été écrites dans le vif du moment, et elle n'aurait pas pu changer un seul mot sans en changer son sens aussi. Puis la jeune femme ouvrit sa boite mail, et écrivit.

 _Bonsoir, je vous envoie en pièce jointe un premier essai. Je ne garantis rien, pour être honnête je ne me suis même pas relue. Mais vous m'aviez demandé de trouver quelque chose qui me correspond, je l'ai trouvé : je veux raconter l'histoire d'Olivia._

 _Bonne lecture. O._

L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia qu'il était son professeur, qu'elle avait signé avec son surnom, et surtout, qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui raconter ses pensées les plus intimes sans même qu'il ne le sache.


	6. Chapitre 4 - Représailles

**CLARKE, LE 28 SEPTEMBRE**

Il était vingt-heures, et après son déjeuner avec Raven et Octavia ce midi, Clarke n'était pas sortie de l'après-midi. Elle était simplement restée dans sa chambre et s'était entraînée au violoncelle. De toute façon, le temps était maussade. Depuis sa réconciliation avec Finn, Clarke se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux après les cours et avaient discutés, chacun avaient reconnu ses torts. Les choses semblaient rentrer doucement dans l'ordre, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, la blonde se sentait soulagée de savoir qu'il n'y avait plus de reproche en suspens entre eux deux.

Clarke fouilla dans les placards, elle mourrait de faim. Mais elle ne trouva que des paquets de riz et de pâtes. Sa mère et Marcus étant très pris par leur travail à l'hôpital, ils n'étaient pas souvent présents, et n'avaient pas toujours le temps de faire les courses. Alors, la jeune fille piqua quelques légumes dans le frigo et se cuisina une salade composée. Elle prit son assiette et s'installa devant la télévision, à cette heure-ci, elle aimait regarder les magazines documentaires.

L'adolescente finit son repas et déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier. Dans moins d'une heure, Bellamy viendrait la chercher pour aller boire ce café qu'elle lui avait promis. Clarke monta dans sa chambre et fouilla dans sa garde-robe. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de s'habiller, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous comme elle aurait pu en avoir avec Finn. Elle l'avait simplement invité pour le remercier. Alors, la jeune fille secoua la tête et choisit un simple jean et un pull beige. Elle secoua ses cheveux et y passa ses doigts pour les démêler légèrement, elle était prête. Lorsque Bellamy sonna à la porte, elle eut un sentiment un peu encombrant dans sa poitrine, comme un infime stress. Mais elle n'avait pas de quoi, Bellamy était un camarade de lycée qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle avait douté, rien de plus. Clarke attrapa son sac en bandoulière, et quand elle ouvrit la porte, toute son angoisse s'évanouit. Bellamy n'était pas un étranger il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et la fit monter dans sa voiture.

 _ **« Alors, Clarke, à toi de me guider jusqu'à ce si merveilleux café. »**_

La jeune femme acquiesça et l'emmena jusqu'au café où elle avait croisé Jasper et Monty la même semaine. Ce n'était pas un gros café, il était convivial, de quartier. Bellamy poussa la porte le premier, la petite cloche de l'entrée sonna, et il laissa passer la blonde. Les deux adolescents allèrent s'asseoir sur des banquettes rouges au fond de la salle, sous un néon bleuté. A cette lumière, les yeux de Clarke ressortaient plus que jamais. Bellamy s'empara de la carte.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?,**_ _demanda-t-il_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Tout est délicieux ici, mais... dis-moi comment tu es, et je te dirais ce que tu bois. »**_

 _ **« Ce n'est pas l'inverse, normalement ?,**_ _rit-il_ _ **»**_

Clarke sourit et se mordit la lèvre. Le brun fouilla dans son sac et en sortit des lunettes noires qu'il posa sur son nez. Cela lui donnait un tout autre style, un peu plus sérieux, moins décontracté que d'habitude. Il se concentra et plissa les yeux. Voyant qu'il était observé, Bellamy leva un sourcil.

 _ **« Ce sont les lunettes, c'est ça ? Je sais, ça peut surprendre au début, je ne les mets jamais au lycée,**_ _il souffla_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Pourquoi ? »**_

 _ **« Je n'aime pas trop les porter,**_ _il haussa les épaules._ _ **Mais bon, ici, il n'y a que toi. »**_

La blonde acquiesça. A vrai dire, ces lunettes lui allaient plutôt bien. Elle aurait voulu lui dire, mais c'était bizarre de lui faire un compliment, d'autant plus sur quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Alors, elle se racla la gorge et regarda la carte à son tour.

 _ **« Si tu n'arrives pas à choisir, prends le mocaccino,**_ _dit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« C'est le meilleur ? »**_

 _ **« Pas forcément, c'est une question de goût. Mais c'est celui qui rassemble le plus de bonnes choses : le capuccino, le chocolat, la crème et le cacao. »**_

Bellamy hocha la tête et reposa la carte. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance, de toute façon, il avait toujours l'habitude de ne prendre qu'un simple café, et ne s'était jamais intéressé à toutes ses préparations diverses. Le serveur arriva, Bellamy commanda son mocaccino, et Clarke un café viennois.

 _ **« Donc,**_ _commença Bellamy,_ _ **tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il s'était exactement passé avec Finn ? »**_

 _ **« Exactement comme tu l'avais prévu il en a eu marre que je l'ignore et il est revenu de lui-même. »**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »**_

 _ **« Qu'il était désolé, et j'avoue que je lui ai répondu la même chose. On n'a tous les deux fait des erreurs dans notre histoire. »**_

 _ **« Finalement, ça a été plus rapide et facile que ce je pensais. J'admets que je croyais Finn plus fier que cela, mais je suis content que les choses se soient arrangées. Tu me sembles plus en forme que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu. »**_

Clarke rit légèrement. En effet, dans sa salle de lecture, elle n'était pas très avenante, presque froide avec Bellamy qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Le serveur arriva avec leurs deux commandes et ils trempèrent leurs lèvres dans leur tasse de café.

 _ **« Mais changeons de sujet, on n'est pas ici pour parler de moi. Toi, Ô grand Bellamy, tu n'as donc personne ? »**_

 _ **« Personne,**_ _il soupira._ _ **Il y a bien eu Gina, l'année dernière, mais ça n'a pas marché. »**_

 _ **« Et depuis, plus rien ? »**_

Bellamy se gratta l'arrière du crâne, et la blonde regretta immédiatement. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle pouvait être curieuse, quelques fois. Surtout qu'elle venait juste de faire la connaissance de Bellamy, et cela pouvait certainement paraître incommodant.

 _ **« Désolée, je suis parfois trop intrusive. »**_

 _ **« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais si je l'ai quitté, c'est parce qu'elle m'a trompé. Comme c'était ma première copine, c'est plus compliqué de faire confiance après ça. »**_

 _ **« Oh... je vois. Je suis désolée, je sais à quel point ça peut être blessant. »**_

Clarke n'avait jamais vécu cela. A sa connaissance, Finn ne l'avait pas trompé. Mais elle s'imaginait si cela avait été le cas un jour, elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Bellamy sourit légèrement pour la remercier.

 _ **« En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Gina ait été ta seule copine. »**_

 _ **« Pourquoi, je suis si attrayant que ça ?,**_ _rit-il_ _ **»**_

L'adolescente se mit à rougir instantanément. En une seule phrase, il avait réussi à la déstabiliser complètement.

 _ **« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,**_ _elle baissa les yeux_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Relax, Clarke, je rigolais. Ne t'évanouis pas, s'il te plaît. »**_

Il se mit à rire, il se moquait d'elle. Mais la jeune fille se détendit un peu et le regarda, puis rit à son tour. Elle lui donna une légère tape sur le bras.

 _ **« Je ne sais pas, tu es plutôt sociable, tu as pas mal d'amis, tu es apprécié au lycée, les filles s'intéressent à toi... »**_

 _ **« Alors tu pensais que j'en profiterais ?,**_ _il leva un sourcil_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Eh bien, oui ? »**_

 _ **« Les filles ne sont pas ma première préoccupation, Clarke,**_ _il rit._ _ **Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il y en a qui me tournent autour que je vais sauter sur la première venue. Je suis presque déçu de dégager cette image-là, au lycée. »**_

 _ **« C'est peut-être juste mon interprétation,**_ _elle haussa les épaules_ _ **»**_

La jeune fille réfléchit. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait sur la personnalité de Bellamy même s'il avait tendance à côtoyer les gens les plus populaires du lycée, il était certainement le plus discret d'entre eux. Et c'était peut-être le détail le plus important de l'histoire. Bellamy avait cette faculté à s'entendre avec tout le monde, jamais on ne l'avait vu se disputer avec qui que ce soit, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé sur le blog d'Echo pour un quelconque potin. Il était comme transparent parmi tout son groupe d'amis, et cela lui convenait bien.

 _ **« Alors, voyons,**_ _Clarke fit semblant de se concentrer._ _ **Tu es quelqu'un de calme, tu n'aimes pas les conflits et tu n'aimes pas non plus te faire remarquer. Je dirais que tu sais ce que tu veux, tu as beaucoup d'humour et tu accordes une attention toute particulière à ta famille. Tu es introverti en public, et extraverti en privé. Tu aimes l'art, par contre, je ne sais pas quelle forme d'art. Et je ne sais pas non plus si tu préfères être seul ou entouré. »**_

 _ **« Tu as lu tout ça dans ta tasse de café ?,**_ _il rit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Dans la tienne, en fait. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de nerveux prendre un mocaccino, mais plutôt un café noir et serré. Du coup... j'ai procédé par déduction. Et un peu au pif, aussi. J'ai raison ? »**_

Bellamy sourit et baissa la tête pour remuer sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Il laissa un court silence s'installer avant de reprendre la parole.

 _ **« Tu es dans le mile pour beaucoup de choses. Je n'aime pas les litiges, et puis je suis assez discret de nature. Ma famille, c'est mes parents, et Octavia. Je fais du piano depuis longtemps, et j'aime être seul ou entouré en fonction du moment. Mais même en privé, je suis introverti. Désolé, tu avais presque un sans-faute. »**_

Clarke sourit, elle aimait discuter avec lui, il était très calme et posé. Même mentalement parlant, il paraissait aussi plus vieux que son âge, plus mature. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, contrairement à la blonde, Bellamy n'était pas curieux et ne cherchait pas à en savoir davantage. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se rendait compte que l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui était totalement fausse. Le brun était simple, naturel, ce n'était pas difficile de s'entendre avec lui.

Cependant, quelque chose revint à l'esprit de Clarke. La dernière fois que Bellamy avait parlé de Finn, dans la salle de lecture, il semblait rancunier envers lui, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux. Quelque chose dont elle n'était pas au courant.

 _ **« Bellamy, je peux te poser une question ?,**_ _elle se racla la gorge, gênée_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je t'en prie. »**_

 _ **« L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que Finn était ton ami, avant. Pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas ? »**_

* * *

 **RAVEN, LE 28 SEPTEMBRE**

Raven dévala les marches de sa maison en courant. Eleanor venait tout juste de lui écrire pour l'appeler à l'aide. Apparemment, un nouveau projet à Stylish Industries avait été entamé le jour même, et il fallait du renfort pour concrétiser les choses et que le travail soit fini à temps. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré se reposer un samedi soir, mais après tout, être disponible allait être un atout, et elle n'avait rien prévu d'autre. Dans le salon, sa mère regardait la télévision, tandis que son père lisait son journal sans se préoccuper d'elle.

 _ **« Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?,**_ _demanda sa mère_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je vais à S.I. Ils ont besoin de moi. »**_

Derrière elle, Raven entendit Lexa, sa sœur, descendre les escaliers à la même vitesse qu'elle auparavant.

 _ **« Je t'emmène ! »**_

 _ **« Lexa, je croyais que tu avais du travail à finir pour la fac ?,**_ _s'agaça leur mère_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Ok maman, je connais le discours. Mais tu préfères peut-être que Raven prenne les transports en commun à cette heure-ci, un samedi soir, avec tous les fous qui traînent dehors ? »**_

La femme ne répondit pas, mais soupira. Lexa savait toujours donner les arguments qu'il fallait pour convaincre sa mère. D'accord, elle avait le don de l'agacer, mais sur ce coup, la jeune femme avait raison, et sa mère s'en voulut presque de ne pas y avoir pensé avant elle.

Les deux sœurs ne restèrent pas plus longtemps et montèrent dans la voiture de Lexa. Quand elles arrivèrent devant l'entreprise, Raven souffla un grand coup. Même si elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, c'était une pression supplémentaire d'être entourée de professionnels. Si son travail était mauvais, elle ne serait jamais engagée, et elle jouait son avenir, en quelques sortes. Sa sœur lui souhaita bon courage et Raven sortit de la voiture, puis entra dans le grand hall d'entrée, où elle prit l'ascenseur. A cette heure de la soirée, très peu d'ateliers étaient utilisés, et lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage demandé, elle ne vit que celui d'Eleanor éclairé. La jeune femme s'empressa d'entrer.

 _ **« Salut Eleanor, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'-»**_

Raven se stoppa net. Eleanor n'était pas seule, en fait, elle était avec John et elle devinait Adam, son autre fils, au vu de la ressemblance entre eux. Depuis quand étaient-ils présents lorsqu'elle travaillait ?

 _ **« Pas de problème, Raven ! Installe-toi,**_ _sourit-elle._ _ **Je te présente mes fils, John et Adam. »**_

Elle les regarda tour à tour, John avait un sourire moqueur, les bras croisés, comme s'il savait qu'elle allait aussi mal réagir. Si elle n'était pas observée de tous les côtés, elle aurait certainement levé les yeux au ciel pour montrer son agacement. Son frère semblait beaucoup plus neutre, de toute façon, elle ne le connaissait pas. Alors, elle se contenta de sourire. Raven alla s'asseoir autour du plan de travail où se trouvaient tous les plans.

 _ **« Serena a eu une super idée,**_ _commença Eleanor._ _ **Elle veut lancer Stylish Industries dans les vêtements pour hommes, ne plus s'arrêter exclusivement à la mode féminine. Je trouve que c'est un projet génial, mais on a peu de temps avant la collection d'été, et tout doit être prêt. On a vu tes croquis pour entrer ici, tu en as dessiné. Serena veut que tu m'aides, et qu'on fasse cette collection, avec l'aide d'autres stylistes, bien sûr. »**_

Raven hésita entre exploser de joie ou s'évanouir. C'était une énorme responsabilité, et en même temps, elle s'en sentait tellement capable. Après tout, quel styliste ne rêvait pas de dessiner les croquis d'une future collection, surtout à un âge comme celui de Raven ?

 _ **« Oui, ce serait vraiment génial. Je ne peux pas refuser,**_ _elle sourit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Super. Les garçons sont là pour nous servir de mannequins, ce soir. On ne trouvera jamais de mannequins à cette heure-ci sans les payer une fortune, mes fils me sont d'une aide très précieuse. »**_

La jeune femme acquiesça et sourit hypocritement. Si c'était pour le travail, alors, elle ne pourrait rien dire.

 _ **« Par quoi on commence, alors ? »**_

 _ **« Le symbole de l'élégance masculine, les chemises. »**_

Raven paniqua légèrement, elle n'avait jamais créé de vêtements pour hommes, même si elle en avait déjà dessiné. Aucun homme n'avait encore accepté de faire le mannequin pour prendre les mesures. Alors, pour les vêtements féminins, elle s'était servie d'elle-même, et des autres Deltas.

 _ **« Motifs ou couleur unie ? Tu choisis, Raven,**_ _demanda Eleanor_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Les deux ?,**_ _sourit-elle._ _ **Une couleur unie pour toute la chemise, et quelques motifs et une couleur différente sur le revers des manches et du col. C'est peut-être un peu original, mais ça permettra au moins à l'entreprise d'imposer une marque de fabrique dès le début. »**_

 _ **« Pourquoi pas ? J'aime beaucoup. Allons choisir les tissus. »**_

Les deux femmes allèrent prendre plusieurs matières et tissus qui concordaient ensemble, des différentes teintes et nuances. Pendant ce temps, les garçons restèrent sur une chaise sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elles faisaient, ils flânaient sur leur téléphone et semblaient totalement désintéressés.

Les minutes passaient, les heures même... Et Raven était vraiment à bout de force, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler si dur, si tard. Il était bien trois heures du matin, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas regardé l'horloge. La jeune femme courait partout, allant chercher tels ou tels matériaux, mesurant chaque élément avec la base du patron, tout devait être revérifié au centimètre près. Puis, en enfilant son fil, Raven se piqua avec son aiguille.

 _ **« Aïe ! »**_

 _ **« Raven, ça va ?,**_ _demanda Eleanor_ _ **»**_

Etant depuis deux heures dans le silence par concentration, les garçons avaient sursauté en l'entendant.

 _ **« Oui, je me suis juste écorchée avec l'aiguille,**_ _elle grimaça_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Ne tâche pas le tissu. John,**_ _elle s'adressa à lui,_ _ **emmène la jusqu'à la boite à pharmacie et désinfecte lui le doigt. »**_

 _ **« Je peux le faire moi-même,**_ _s'empressa-t-elle de dire_ _ **»**_

 _ **« C'est bon, Raven. Profites-en pour prendre une pause et un café, tu es épuisée. »**_

La jeune femme soupira discrètement et se contenta de hocher la tête. Sans rien dire, et sans une seule expression sur le visage, John se leva et passa devant, tandis que Raven le suivait tête baissée. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une petite salle d'eau à l'autre bout du couloir, où il trouva la boite à pharmacie dans un placard. Le brun sortit le désinfectant et un coton. Sans attendre, l'adolescente lui prit des mains.

 _ **« C'est bon, je vais y arriver toute seule,**_ _dit-elle froidement_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Raven,**_ _il soupira._ _ **Je ne suis pas contagieux, je ne vais pas te refiler la peste. »**_

Raven se mordit la joue, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être aussi agressive avec lui, c'était automatique. Malgré tout, elle le laissa reprendre le produit et lui donna son doigt, à contrecœur. L'adolescent posa une main délicate sous la sienne et commença à tamponner la plaie. La brune grimaça sous la douleur, mais ne dit rien. Elle l'observa il était concentré, avec la bouche entrouverte, des yeux azur fixes et quelques mèches châtaines lui retombaient sur le front. Sous cet angle-là, il n'était pas aussi repoussant qu'elle avait l'habitude de le penser. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour qu'elle l'apprécie ? Mais Raven secoua la tête, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir tandis qu'il terminait de désinfecter, et qu'il colla un pansement.

Que voyait-elle ? Quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais pas qui elle était. Sa période de harcèlement au collège l'avait tellement détruite qu'elle avait cessé de se construire à partir de cet instant. Si elle n'avait pas eu le soutien des Deltas, et de sa sœur, elle n'en serait certainement pas là où elle était aujourd'hui. Raven s'était concentrée sur ses amies, sa sœur, la mode, les études, mais elle s'était complètement oubliée. La jeune femme regarda à sa gauche dans le miroir, John la regardait avec tristesse. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Echo, Echo, Echo. Elle la voyait à travers lui, c'était sa meilleure amie, et qu'importe pourquoi.

 _ **« Je te déteste. »**_

 _ **« Je sais,**_ _il baissa la tête._ _ **Et tu me détestes pour les mauvaises raisons. »**_

 _ **« Peut-être, mais j'ai constamment envie de t'anéantir quand t'es un peu trop près de moi. A chaque fois. »**_

 _ **« Est-ce que je peux t'en vouloir pour ça ? »**_

John eut un demi-sourire. Pas mesquin, pas moqueur. Mais sincère et triste. Le jeune homme baissa la tête et rangea la boite à pharmacie dans le placard. Raven eut un léger sentiment de culpabilité, peut-être y était-elle allée un peu fort ? Mais elle voulait être franche, et puis de toute façon, John le savait déjà. Ce qui l'avait blessé, c'était de l'entendre de sa bouche. Le brun soupira et reprit la parole, calmement.

 _ **« Viens, ma mère va t'attendre. »**_

* * *

 **OCTAVIA, LE 28 SEPTEMBRE**

Octavia relut une énième fois le mail qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir. Seule dans sa chambre, simplement éclairée par la lumière d'une bougie, elle tapota ses doigts sur son bureau en bois, nerveuse. La jeune femme soupira et attacha ses dreadlocks en un chignon.

✉ _de Lincoln Whittle_

Bonjour Octavia,

C'est un très bon début, je te félicite. Cependant, il y a quelques incohérences, et certains mots ne correspondent pas exactement à ce que tu cherches à exprimer (je suppose ?), mais je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer par mail, ce serait beaucoup trop long. Accepterais-tu qu'on travaille dessus ce week-end, si tu n'as évidemment rien de prévu ?

✉ _à Lincoln Whittle_

Bonjour,

Oui.

Dans la précipitation, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui répondre. Quelquefois, Octavia s'en voulait de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. Là, c'était le cas elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de continuer son projet qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré tout ce que cela impliquait. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas fan de la proximité qu'elle était obligée d'instaurer avec son professeur. D'accord, dans ce cadre, il restait son professeur, mais tous les élèves ne se rendaient pas chez leur professeur pour écrire un livre, de manière la plus discrète possible. Octavia en avait évidemment parlé aux autres Deltas, cela lui semblait impossible de le garder pour elle. Et puis, elle avait besoin de leurs avis.

Malgré tout, elle s'était engagée, et lui poser un lapin n'était ni honnête, ni professionnel, ni très mature. L'adolescente attrapa son sac, son ordinateur, et sortit dehors. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère avait déserté l'appartement pour aller chez Edward. Ce qu'elle ne concevait pas, mais ce soir, ça lui arrangeait de ne pas devoir lui expliquer où elle allait. Octavia monta sur son vélo fraichement réparé, et commença à rouler en direction de chez Mr Whittle. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi, peut-être même allait-il pleuvoir, au vu des nuages noirs. Elle ne mit qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver chez lui. La jeune fille attacha son vélo à un lampadaire et chercha « Whittle » sur l'interphone. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle hésita quelques secondes, avant d'appuyer franchement.

 _ **« Oui ? »**_

 _ **« C'est Octavia,**_ _dit-elle d'une voix faible_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Monte, c'est au septième étage. »**_

Et heureusement pour elle, il y avait un ascenseur. La jeune femme entra à l'intérieur et soupira, c'était bien plus angoissant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Une fois en haut, elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement, et il ouvrit tout de suite.

 _ **« Entre, je t'en prie,**_ _l'invita-t-il_ _ **»**_

Sans attendre, l'adolescente s'introduit dans l'appartement. Un grand appartement, en vérité, considérablement plus spacieux et entretenu que le sien. Les murs étaient d'un marron foncé, quelques lampes éclairaient la pièce, mais ce n'était pas très lumineux. Au fond, la cuisine ouverte était parfaitement rangée, Octavia ne pensait pas que son professeur était maniaque. Elle sourit légèrement. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, c'était la baie-vitrée donnant sur le balcon en longueur, où la vue était magnifique.

 _ **« Tu peux t'asseoir dans le salon, ce sera plus simple de travailler sur la table basse. »**_

Octavia acquiesça et s'installa sur le canapé, puis déplia son ordinateur où tout son premier essai était déjà écrit. Mr Whittle s'assit à côté d'elle, et la jeune femme tenta de réprimander le frisson qui parcourut son bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de réfléchir, appréhendant ce que son professeur s'apprêtait à lui dire. L'homme plissa les yeux, survolant de nouveau le texte qu'Octavia avait écrit.

 _ **« Toute cette partie...,**_ _il montra un paragraphe,_ _ **elle est parfaite. Malgré une erreur de syntaxe, l'histoire commence exactement comme il le faut pour accrocher ton lecteur. Par contre, ici, c'est trop bref, pas assez explicite. »**_

 _ **« Pourquoi ? Tout l'essentiel est expliqué. »**_

 _ **« Justement, tu ne peux pas démarrer par un paragraphe détaillé sur la personnalité d'Olivia, ses sentiments et son enfance, mais seulement survoler l'aspect maternel alors que tu mentionnes bien à quel point cela touche le personnage principal. Tu mets le lecteur en haleine de la mauvaise manière. »**_

 _ **« Je devrais... M'attarder un peu plus sur sa mère, alors ? »**_

 _ **« Oui. Ou alors, tu fais l'impasse sur certains détails d'Olivia, ce qui serait vraiment dommage,**_ _il sourit_ _ **»**_

La jeune femme acquiesça, il avait raison. C'était comme changer de technique d'écriture au milieu d'un récit, cela n'avait pas de sens. Malgré tout, Octavia tiqua intérieurement, livrer des informations personnelles sur sa mère ne la réjouissait pas. Mais pas parce que celle-ci risquait d'être en colère, simplement parce que ce n'était pas la meilleure partie de la vie d'Octavia, peut-être la pire, en fait et en parler dès le début du livre pouvait la décourager complètement.

 _ **« Cela dit,**_ _recommença le professeur,_ _ **parler de quelque chose d'aussi fort peut parfois être compliqué pour une débutante comme toi. Il y a des chances que cela parte dans tous les sens, avec des incohérences. Rien ne t'empêche de revenir à ce paragraphe quand tu seras prête à écrire sur la mère d'Olivia. »**_

Bien sûr, Mr Whittle n'était pas stupide, il avait compris qu'Octavia parlait de sa propre vie dans ce récit. Il y avait un indice à chaque phrase de son premier essai. Malgré tout, elle apprécia le fait qu'il ne relève pas, qu'il ne lui dise pas clairement –cela aurait pu être complètement déstabilisant pour elle–, et surtout, qu'il ne la brusque pas. Octavia ne paniqua pas, au contraire, elle se sentit presque soulagée qu'il l'ait compris de lui-même. Habituellement, elle aurait fui à grandes enjambées, s'en serait voulu d'avoir été si confiante et si naïve. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de fuir, pas avec lui.

 _ **« Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit les jours passés,**_ _hésita-t-elle,_ _ **mais merci. C'est nouveau pour moi,**_ _elle haussa les épaules._ _ **Je ne savais pas que j'aimais autant écrire, et que je pourrais avoir autant d'espoir dans un projet autre que dans les arts appliqués, alors... Merci de m'avoir ouvert cette porte. »**_

 _ **« Tu me remercieras plus tard, on a encore beaucoup de travail. En attendant,**_ _il marqua un silence,_ _ **lorsque nous sommes ici, nous sommes associés, pas étrangers. Alors tutoie-moi et appelle-moi par mon prénom, par pitié,**_ _il rit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« D'accord,**_ _elle rit à son tour._ _ **Je pense que ce ne sera pas toujours facile au début mais... D'accord, Lincoln. »**_

* * *

 **CLARKE, LE 28 SEPTEMBRE**

Bellamy sourit légèrement et baissa la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Clarke finisse par lui poser cette question. C'était évident, il en avait trop dit, et Finn était son petit-ami. Il était logique qu'elle se demande pourquoi Bellamy avait une telle rancœur envers lui. Le jeune homme commença à glisser son doigt autour de sa tasse pour se concentrer.

 _ **« Je veux bien te l'expliquer, mais de un, ce n'est pas important, et de deux, ce n'est pas aussi croustillant que tu ne le crois. Désolé, pas d'histoire de nanas,**_ _il eut un petit sourire_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je m'en fiche, Bellamy,**_ _elle leva les yeux au ciel._ _ **Je ne suis pas à l'affût des ragots, je veux juste comprendre. »**_

 _ **« D'accord, alors...**_ _il soupira._ _ **Il y a deux ans, quand je suis arrivé en seconde dans ce lycée, j'ai essayé de rentrer dans l'équipe de basket en même temps que Finn. C'était un bon ami, à l'époque. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule place pour nous deux. Je savais à quel point ça comptait pour lui, autant qu'à moi, on s'était promis de ne pas s'en vouloir quoi qu'il arrive, et que le meilleur gagne. Il est entré dans l'équipe, bien sûr, en donnant une liasse de billets au coach. »**_

Si Clarke n'avait pas été assise, elle serait certainement tombée à la renverse. Elle ne pensait pas Finn capable de cela... Il était prêt à détruire une amitié par ambition. S'il pouvait le faire avec son ami, alors il pouvait certainement le faire pour son couple... La blonde recula au fond de sa chaise et baissa les yeux, tentant de cacher son trouble.

 _ **« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'une semaine avant, le coach m'avait confié que la place était pour moi. J'étais content, bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que ressentirait Finn quand il l'apprendrait. J'ai songé à cela pendant des jours, j'ai tourné en rond... J'avais même pris la décision de refuser, pour Finn. Et finalement... »**_

 _ **« Et finalement, c'est lui qui t'a trahi,**_ _finit-elle avec amertume_ _ **»**_

Bellamy acquiesça doucement. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit à quel point Clarke était touchée. Peut-être aurait-il dû inventer quelque chose pour qu'elle tombe de moins haut ? Non, il n'aimait pas mentir. Et la blonde avait le droit de savoir ce que son présumé petit-ami avait pu faire auparavant. Il grimaça face à la déception de la jeune fille, cela allait faire la troisième fois qu'il réconfortait une fille en l'espace de très peu de jours. Mal à l'aise, il posa une main rassurante sur le poignet tremblant de Clarke.

 _ **« Clarke, c'était il y a deux ans. Il n'est peut-être plus comme ça. »**_

 _ **« Peu importe,**_ _elle soupira._ _ **Il l'a été un jour. Et dire que tu m'as donné des conseils pour que je me réconcilie avec lui, alors que tu le détestes. »**_

 _ **« Je suis loin de le détester,**_ _il haussa les sourcils_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Mais il n'a eu aucun scrupule en te prenant ta place ! Est-ce qu'au moins il s'est préoccupé de toi après qu'il soit entré dans l'équipe ? »**_

 _ **« Je ne sais pas,**_ _il tripota sa serviette en papier._ _ **Je me suis barré dès que j'ai su la vérité, je n'ai plus voulu entendre parler de lui. »**_

 _ **« Et maintenant ? »**_

 _ **« Et maintenant, ce n'est plus mon ami, je ne lui ai pas complètement pardonné. Mais je ne lui enlève pas sa place d'être humain avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Je peux comprendre qu'il puisse être aimé, c'est pour ça que je t'ai aidé. Et puis de toute façon, votre couple n'a rien à voir avec mes vieux conflits avec Finn,**_ _il souffla_ _ **»**_

Clarke hocha la tête, elle s'était un peu plus détendue. Certes, elle restait choquée par cette histoire, elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible de la part de Finn. Son petit-ami, la personne qu'elle aimait depuis des mois... Peut-être que finalement, il n'avait pas changé au fil de leur relation, mais qu'au contraire, il se révélait chaque jour...

 _ **« Dans tous les cas, ne tient pas compte de cette histoire, je ne veux pas qu'elle remonte à la surface. Et je te répète, c'était il y a deux ans, avant que vous ne soyez ensemble, alors ne change pas ton regard sur lui. »**_

La blonde acquiesça, même si Bellamy faisait tous les efforts possibles pour maîtriser la déception de Clarke, elle était obligée d'être déstabilisée. La jeune fille avait le regard perdu dans le vide, jouant avec sa cuillère. Elle se ressaisit lorsque le brun se racla la gorge, et quand elle releva les yeux, il eut un sourire compatissant, presque plein d'espoir. Instantanément, elle sourit à son tour, il la calmait.

 _ **« Excuse-moi,**_ _elle secoua la tête._ _ **Tu n'es pas là pour supporter mes états d'âme. »**_

 _ **« Sans problème, Clarke. Je peux comprendre, c'est une légère accumulation depuis ces derniers jours. Tu as le droit de douter. »**_

 _ **« Je suppose,**_ _elle hocha la tête_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Et de toute façon, je suis capable de supporter tes états d'âme, comme tu dis. En tant que...,**_ _il réfléchit,_ _ **ami, je crois ? »**_

Clarke sursauta presque au mot 'ami'. Pas que cela la dérangeait, loin de là. Mais elle ne pensait pas que Bellamy souhaitait créer un quelconque lien d'amitié avec elle, ou peut-être s'était-il créé naturellement ? Elle sourit, amusée.

 _ **« Est-ce que Bellamy Blake vient-il de nous déclarer amis ? »**_

 _ **« Attention, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais rentrer dans votre bazar de Deltas, là,**_ _il rit._ _ **Mais je présume que oui, c'est bien ce que je viens de dire. »**_

 _ **« Avant d'accepter ta proposition, -parce que oui, une amitié se fait à deux, et je me donne tout à fait le droit de refuser-,**_ _il rit à cette phrase,_ _ **je veux de bonnes raisons de devenir amie avec toi,**_ _elle eut un regard fier, de défi_ _ **»**_

Bellamy ne fut pas du tout étonné de la réaction de Clarke. En fait, il était amusé. Et sûr de lui, il répondit à sa demande.

 _ **« Déjà, je t'ai donné des conseils véridiques sur Finn, ensuite, on a deal toi et moi, chacun connaît un secret l'un sur l'autre, enfin, tu m'as montré ton café préféré et ce n'est vraiment pas négligeable. Et hum... pour finir, on a Octavia, ma cousine, ta meilleure amie. »**_

Clarke l'écouta avec attention et sérieux. Elle plissa les yeux, hormis le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé, il avait de très bons arguments, assez pour qu'elle ait envie d'être amie avec lui. Surtout pour l'aspect 'Octavia', il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, et elle voulait le connaître à son tour.

En fait, avant de partir de chez elle, Clarke s'était dit qu'elle était redevable envers Bellamy. Ils allaient prendre un café, discuter pendant une bonne demi-heure de la pluie et du beau temps, se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient aucun point commun, et repartir chez eux. Le lendemain, ils allaient faire comme avant, se croiser dans les couloirs sans même se regarder. Mais étonnamment, Bellamy semblait bien plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

 _ **« Bonne réponse,**_ _elle sourit._ _ **Proposition acceptée. »**_

Les minutes qui suivirent, ils continuèrent de parler de tous les sujets qui leurs passèrent par la tête : le lycée, le travail de leurs parents, leurs passions, sans trop rentrer dans les détails non plus. Vers vingt-trois heures trente, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Bellamy raccompagna Clarke devant chez elle en voiture, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle brisa le silence.

 _ **« Merci, pour cette soirée, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien,**_ _dit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Merci à toi pour le café, du coup. »**_

Clarke acquiesça et sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la voiture. Lorsqu'il redémarra, elle lui fit un signe de main. La jeune femme resserra son gilet autour de ses épaules, le temps était pluvieux. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la villa, et tomba nez à nez avec Marcus qui regardait par la fenêtre. La blonde sursauta, puis rit.

 _ **« Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?,**_ _le taquina-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Jamais de la vie. Mais y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? A l'évidence, ce garçon n'était pas Finn... »**_

 _ **« Tout va bien, avec Finn,**_ _elle avala difficilement sa salive en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait à Bellamy._ _ **C'était Bellamy, le cousin d'Octavia, un ami. »**_

Marcus ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et embrassa le front de sa belle-fille, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Oui, cette fois, elle pouvait le dire sans que cela manque de sens Bellamy était _son_ ami.

* * *

 **RAVEN, LE 28 SEPTEMBRE**

Les minutes continuaient de défiler, et il était cinq heures du matin. Raven n'avait pas refait de pause depuis sa petite altercation avec John. A vrai dire, elle était bien trop concentrée sur son travail pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais lorsque vint le moment de prendre les mesures sur les mannequins, Raven sentit de nouveau la culpabilité monter en elle. Doucement, elle déposa les tissus sur le buste du jeune homme, et entoura sa taille d'un mètre de couturier. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux, et de toute manière, John fixait le mur devant lui sans même se préoccuper de ce qu'on lui faisait faire. Ce n'était pas du mépris, juste de l'indifférence, comme s'il avait abandonné toute forme de sympathie forcée.

Raven soupira, même si elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement John, elle préférait quand il avait ce regard mesquin dans les yeux. L'indifférence était plus difficile à supporter, et maintenant, elle comprenait enfin ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre depuis le début. Eleanor et Adam allèrent dans l'atelier d'à côté, où la lumière était plus intense. La brune les observa partir et décida de faire face, elle se recula légèrement puis força John à la regarder dans les yeux. Lorsque celui-ci tourna enfin ses prunelles azur, elle eut une montée d'angoisse qu'elle refoula directement.

 _ **« Ce truc t'irait presque bien, en fait,**_ _elle baissa les yeux sur sa chemise_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Eh bien, c'est logique lorsqu'un vêtement est taillé sur mesure, non ?,**_ _il eut un demi-sourire_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je parle des couleurs, des motifs, de la chemise en général, tout ça. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de te voir en chemise, à vrai dire... »**_

En réalité, c'était plutôt difficile de réengager la conversation après ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la salle d'eau. Alors, Raven avait décidé d'y aller en douceur, ce qui, visiblement, ne fonctionnait pas. Elle était sûre que John était presque aussi rancunier qu'elle. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu des mots aussi durs qu'elle avait pu en avoir... La brune était épuisée, et sans tourner autour du pot, elle soupira et reprit.

 _ **« Je suis désolée, ok ? Je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi tout à l'heure. »**_

Trop gênée pour affronter le regard de John, elle continua ses mesures et piqua des épingles dans le tissu. Cependant, elle sentit les yeux du châtain se poser sur elle.

 _ **« Je suppose que c'est ta manière de te venger. C'est humain. Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de me détester,**_ _dit-il d'une voix impassible_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Si, tu peux,**_ _elle soupira._ _ **Je te reproche d'être ami avec Echo alors que je suis tout juste en train de commencer à te traiter comme elle l'a fait avec moi au début. Et non seulement c'est illogique, mais en plus c'est complètement nul et inhumain. »**_

Même si Raven s'occupait du bas de la chemise, elle vit John hocher la tête, presque convaincu. Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

 _ **« C'est bon, Raven. Ça ne sert à rien de se justifier. »**_

 _ **« Honnêtement, j'y tiens. »**_

Elle se releva, et elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus nez à nez avec John qu'à cet instant. C'était à la fois fascinant, et incroyablement gênant. Malgré tout, aucun d'eux deux ne bougea tout de suite, le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes. C'est à ce moment qu'Eleanor et Adam refirent leur apparition, et Raven se recula d'un pas, reprenant ses esprits. Elle se racla la gorge et continua à piquer quelques épingles. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne se rendit compte de rien. Discrètement, John rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

 _ **« Tes excuses sont acceptées, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'arrête de te courir après. »**_

Elle reconnut enfin ce sourire de défi sur le visage de John, et même s'il était agaçant, il était largement plus supportable que son indifférence.

 _ **« Tout doux, Murphy. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai en ma possession des épingles parfaitement aiguisées et prêtes à piquer la peau si besoin est ? »**_

Le jeune homme se retint d'exploser de rire. Pour une fois, Raven avait du répondant, mais elle ne l'attaquait pas sérieusement. C'était comme... un petit jeu entre eux deux. Cependant, la brune n'oublia pas ce que John venait tout juste de lui dire, il arrêtait de lui courir après, et elle, elle se devait de se faire pardonner non seulement, pour alléger sa culpabilité, mais aussi parce qu'il ne méritait pas toute la méchanceté qu'il avait pu accumuler ces dernières semaines.

Alors, les rôles étaient échangés, c'était à elle de lui courir après.

* * *

 **OCTAVIA, LE 28 SEPTEMBRE**

Octavia retravaillait son texte avec Lincoln depuis bientôt deux heures, les choses n'étaient pas si difficiles qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle croyait que son essai n'était franchement pas excellent, ce qui était le cas, honnêtement, mais la spontanéité de ses mots était son véritable atout. Mr Whittle était très à l'écoute, il ne cherchait pas à tout contrôler, au contraire, il cherchait à comprendre la personnalité d'Olivia en quelques sortes, à cerner Octavia. D'un côté, c'était compliqué pour elle de se dévoiler à un parfait inconnu, et elle ne l'aurait certainement pas fait en temps normal, mais c'était nécessaire si elle voulait continuer à exploiter son projet de manière un peu plus professionnelle.

Octavia adorait écrire, c'était indéniable, mais elle ne tenait pas en place. Rester autant de temps sur le canapé à travailler sur ordinateur la lassait, la fatiguait aussi. Alors que Lincoln continuait de lui parler, elle tourna la tête et regarda à travers la baie vitrée, celle qui menait sur le balcon. Son esprit s'évada quelques secondes, puis, le silence soudain la ramena sur Terre. Mr Whittle l'observait en souriant.

 _ **« Est-ce que tu veux y aller ?,**_ _demanda-t-il_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Pardon ? »**_

 _ **« Sur le balcon. Tu peux aller t'aérer quelques minutes, si tu veux. Fais une pause. »**_

Gênée, Octavia acquiesça et se leva. Elle tira la baie vitrée et s'avança sur le balcon tout de suite, elle sentit l'air frais sur sa peau. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était éblouie par la vue, le septième étage avait ses avantages. Au premier plan, ce n'était que des bâtiments semblables à celui dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais à l'horizon, les paysages typiques du Colorado brillaient : les Montagnes Rocheuses et la rivière South Platte. De son petit appartement, il lui était impossible de voir cet horizon-là, et elle n'y était jamais allée dans les montagnes non plus.

Derrière Octavia, Lincoln arriva, et il s'accouda à la rambarde, regardant au loin. Il sourit en voyant l'émerveillement dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

 _ **« J'ai beaucoup de chance,**_ _commença-t-il._ _ **C'est encore plus beau quand le soleil se couche, il disparaît juste derrière cette montagne, dit-il en pointant un doigt à l'horizon »**_

 _ **« Je sais que c'est une demande bizarre mais... Est-ce que je peux prendre quelques photos ? »**_

 _ **« Bien sûr ! »**_

Octavia le remercia en souriant et partit prendre son appareil photo, heureusement qu'elle ne le quittait jamais. La jeune femme le sortit de son étui et commença à prendre plusieurs clichés, les couleurs orangées étaient tellement belles... Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir ce spectacle tous les jours. Puis, elle rangea l'appareil et continua de contempler le paysage.

 _ **« Donc...**_ _elle hésita,_ _ **je suppose que tu vis seul ? »**_

 _ **« Exact. »**_

 _ **« Et... Pas d'enfant, non plus ? »**_

 _ **« Non,**_ _il répondit._ _ **Pas que je suis contre d'en avoir, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion, je n'arrête pas d'être muté dans les quatre coins du pays alors... Ce n'est pas toujours facile de se poser. »**_

 _ **« Je vois,**_ _sourit-elle._ _ **Il faut parfois choisir entre sa vie de famille et sa carrière. »**_

Lincoln hocha la tête, sans répondre oralement. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû lancer cette conversation. Déjà, parce que c'était intrusif, et en plus, parce que c'était certainement un aspect de la vie du professeur qu'il n'aimait pas aborder, ou qui le dérangeait. Malgré tout, si elle s'excusait, cela paraîtrait peut-être un peu décalé, et il ne comprendrait pas forcément. Et puis, de toute manière, Octavia avait assez de fierté pour ne pas se sentir obligée de s'excuser à tort et à travers.

Puis, le bruit des gouttelettes brisa le silence environnent. Octavia regarda le ciel et soupira, peut-être était-il temps de rentrer avant que l'averse n'empire.

 _ **« Je pense que je devrais y aller, ou je risque de me prendre la saucée... »**_

 _ **« Oui, c'est mieux. Veux-tu que je te ramène en voiture ? »**_

 _ **« Ça ira, merci,**_ _répondit-elle._ _ **J'ai mon vélo. »**_

 _ **« Ah, tu l'as réparé, alors ?,**_ _il leva un sourcil_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Pas vraiment,**_ _elle rit._ _ **C'est mon cousin Bellamy qui s'en est occupé. Je suis polyvalente mais être mécano, ce n'est pas mon truc, pour être honnête. »**_

Lincoln rit franchement, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la baie vitrée et rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. La jeune femme replia son ordinateur et le rangea dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau face à son professeur, elle perdit tous ses moyens, de quelle manière était-elle censée lui dire au revoir ? Simplement oralement, lui serrer la main peut-être ? Puis, il mit fin à toutes ses questions et s'avança pour lui faire la bise. Si près de lui, elle se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise, une sensation qu'elle avait oubliée depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur le canapé. Cette proximité... elle n'avait pas l'habitude, elle n'aimait pas cela, parler de manière un peu plus profonde ne la gênait pas (de toute façon, pour son livre, elle était obligée), mais le contact physique la rebutait complètement. Elle n'était pas tactile, et sentir l'odeur de son professeur de si près lui fit retrouver sa carapace.

La jeune femme se braqua un peu, sans pour autant le montrer, elle se recula légèrement, remercia Lincoln et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, elle sentit ses joues lui chauffer, et l'air frais de l'extérieur lui fit tout de suite reprendre ses esprits. Octavia monta sur son vélo, et rentra chez elle, essayant d'éviter tant bien que mal la pluie qui commençait à s'intensifier. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas la pire averse qu'elle ait connue.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de son appartement, elle vit sa mère sur le canapé. Dommage, Octavia aurait espéré pouvoir rentrer tard sans que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive, et ne pas devoir affronter la colère de sa génitrice. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se tourna, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

 _ **« Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ? »**_

 _ **« Je bossais, chez Clarke,**_ _mentit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Et hier soir ? Tu n'es pas rentrée, tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle ! Je me suis inquiétée, Octavia, tu pourrais au moins me prévenir quand tu découches, merde !,**_ _hurla-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Hier soir, j'étais chez Bellamy, maman,**_ _dit Octavia en insistant bien sur le dernier mot._ _ **Et visiblement, tu me semblais bien trop ivre pour te rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, surtout pas pour être inquiète. Si tu veux savoir, je suis rentrée, mais je suis repartie aussitôt, quand j'ai vu toute cette déchéance dans le salon. »**_

Aurora eut un moment de recul, elle détestait quand sa fille avait le dernier mot. Mais là, elle devait bien avouer que c'était elle qui avait tort. La brune baissa la tête et avala difficilement sa salive, elle essaya doucement de se rapprocher d'Octavia, qui recula instantanément. Aurora savait que sa fille détestait Edward, et elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire, après tout.

 _ **« Ok, Octavia, on devrait peut-être parler de ça... »**_

 _ **« Peut-être effectivement, que tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, non ? Enfin,**_ _elle soupira,_ _ **je suis fatiguée, de toute façon, je vais me coucher. On verra ça plus tard. »**_

Sa mère n'eut même pas le courage de la contredire. De son côté, Octavia était tapie par la colère, mais elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être déçue par sa génitrice... En fait, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle lui pardonnait à chaque fois. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait été sa seule famille pendant longtemps ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé de se rapprocher du reste de sa famille, puisque sa mère n'avait fait que de mettre le feu aux poudres ces dernières années. Mais elle espérait qu'un jour, elle laisserait sa lâcheté de côté, pour laisser place au courage d'arrêter d'excuser une personne qui ne le méritait certainement pas.

* * *

 _Hey hey hey ! Voilà donc le chapitre 4, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plaît, vous déplaît, si vous avez des idées ou des envies, et même des questions. J'ai créé un trailer pour la fiction, mais il n'est pas encore sur YouTube, s'il vous intéresse, manifestez-vous et je le mettrais en ligne._

 _A ce propos, j'ai maintenant un Twitter pour la fiction (et pour vous !) : /lesdeltas_

 _Bisous_


	7. Chapitre 5 - Tensions

**CLARKE, LE 30 SEPTEMBRE**

Clarke soupira. Définitivement, elle aimait les études, mais tout, sauf les maths – _comme la plupart des étudiants, d'ailleurs_ –. Assise à une table dans la bibliothèque du lycée, cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'elle se torturait à essayer de comprendre l'équation qui était demandée dans son exercice, et même en retournant sa calculatrice dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le résultat. La blonde monta le volume du son dans ses écouteurs, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, les chansons de Coldplay lui donneraient-elles la réponse ? Bien sûr, elle ne s'imagina pas quelque chose d'aussi improbable. Alors, la jeune femme s'accorda une pause, posa quelques secondes la tête entre ses bras et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu ni entendu Bellamy s'installer juste en face d'elle. Clarke enleva ses écouteurs.

 ** _« T'es dingue, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. »_**

 ** _« Désolé,_** _il rit._ _ **Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre en pleine sieste. »**_

 ** _« A vrai dire,_** _elle souffla,_ _ **j'étais en train d'essayer de comprendre cette équation qui m'agace. J'espérais avoir le déclic en fermant un peu les yeux,**_ _dit-elle ironiquement_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Fais voir. »_**

Clarke releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, moqueuse. Si elle n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer, pourquoi Bellamy y arriverait-il mieux qu'elle ? D'accord, il travaillait un minimum, mais il n'était pas un bourreau du travail et encore moins un génie de mathématiques. Du moins, d'après ce qu'elle savait. Malgré tout, Bellamy lui lança un regard de défi et attrapa le cahier plein de brouillons de la blonde. Il plissa les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant à comprendre. Enfin, un éclair de lucidité traversa ses yeux le brun reprit le cahier et s'installa sur la chaise juste à côté de Clarke. La jeune femme sentit son odeur de plus près, et cela lui rappela celle de son père, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, mais c'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec Finn. Elle se racla la gorge, peut-être mettait-il simplement le même parfum que lui ? Bellamy glissa son doigt sur les écritures de Clarke.

 ** _« Regarde, ici,_** _montra-t-il,_ _ **il y a une erreur, si tu mets un 8 à la place d'un 9, ton résultat est juste. Tout simplement. »**_

 ** _« Tu veux dire que je me prends la tête depuis vingt minutes alors que j'étais si près du but ? Pourquoi je me suis compliquée la vie à ce point ? »_**

Bellamy rit bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la bibliothécaire et quelques 'chut' de la part des étudiants qui les entouraient. Clarke eut une légère moue boudeuse, mais elle l'effaça vite lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'équation était enfin résolue.

 ** _« Merci, en tout cas. »_**

 ** _« Pas de quoi,_** _il sourit._ _ **Mais au moins, tu vois, ça ne sert à rien de toujours tout compliquer. »**_

 ** _« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_**

Clarke fit une fausse tête outrée, alors que le brun était plutôt satisfait de sa réaction, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas complètement sérieux, et qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui faire de réel reproche.

 ** _« Je veux dire par là que j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne choisis jamais la facilité, dans ta vie en général,_** _il haussa les épaules_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Bon, et celle-là tu l'as vu dans mon équation ? »_**

Bellamy rit légèrement, elle faisait référence à l'analyse qu'elle avait faite de lui lors de leur soirée au café.

 ** _« Tout à fait,_** _il eut un sourire fier_ _ **»**_

Clarke lui sourit à son tour. Elle aimait cette façon qu'ils avaient de se découvrir l'un et l'autre, c'était purement amical, sans ambiguïté, et il la taquinait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Elle était à l'aise avec lui, se sentait elle-même. D'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, il lui faisait beaucoup penser à son père, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi rassurée.

Puis, quelqu'un poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et laissa apparaître Finn. Bellamy se retourna et le fixa quelques secondes, suivi de Clarke. Finn les observa suspicieusement tour à tour, puis Bellamy soupira et se leva, comprenant qu'il serait certainement de trop s'il restait. Depuis la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Bellamy, Clarke n'avait pas réécrit à Finn, bien trop déçue de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant.

 ** _« On se voit plus tard,_** _dit-il à l'attention de la blonde_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Bien sûr. »_**

Sans même accorder un seul regard à Finn, le brun prit son sac et poussa la porte à son tour, pour sortir cette fois. Finn l'observa partir du coin de l'œil, et alla s'asseoir près de Clarke. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son cahier, essayant de ne pas avoir une tête trop dépitée. Son petit-ami attrapa son menton et l'embrassa rapidement, elle sourit légèrement.

 ** _« Hey,_** _dit-il doucement._ _ **Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. »**_

 ** _« Ouais, désolée, je bossais. »_**

 ** _« Avec Bellamy Blake ? »_**

Sentant l'aigreur dans sa voix, Clarke tourna directement la tête et regarda le châtain dans les yeux. Finn n'était pas jaloux, et définitivement, il n'y avait qu'une part minime de jalousie dans son reproche. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre qui le gênait chez Bellamy, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas envie que Clarke l'approche.

 ** _« Il m'a juste aidé à résoudre un problème en maths. Mais c'est un ami, de toute manière, où est le souci ? »_**

 ** _« Je n'ai pas de souci, c'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je le trouve un peu trop prétentieux et arrogant,_** _il baissa la tête_ _ **»**_

Clarke avait envie d'exploser de rire, mais non seulement, elle était dans une bibliothèque, mais en plus cela risquait de créer de nouveaux problèmes. Pourtant, c'était quand même le comble, entre Finn et Bellamy, le plus prétentieux d'entre eux n'était certainement pas Bellamy. Peut-être renvoyait-il cette image par les gens qu'il fréquentait, mais il n'était pas arrogant.

 ** _« Si tu le dis. »_**

L'adolescente soupira, elle n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer là-dessus. Malgré tout, elle avait du mal à contenir sa contrariété envers son petit-ami. Celui-ci n'insista pas non plus et passa une main délicate dans les cheveux de la blonde : elle ne réagit pas, et continua simplement d'écrire sur son cahier. Finn se mordit la lèvre et décida de crever l'abcès.

 ** _« Clarke, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, et que tu ne me dis pas. Je te connais. »_**

 ** _« Malheureusement, je crois que le contraire ne fonctionne pas,_** _commença-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_**

Tant pis si Bellamy lui avait dit de ne rien dire, elle ne pouvait pas garder cette colère pour elle, il fallait qu'elle l'extériorise.

 ** _« Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas Bellamy parce que tu avais peur qu'il me raconte ce que tu lui as fait en seconde ? Prendre sa place dans l'équipe de basket grâce à ton argent ? C'était ton ami, Finn, tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir fait ça. Et je ne te croyais pas capable de faire ça, je te savais ambitieux... Mais au point de trahir un ami ? Je me rends compte que je ne te connais peut-être pas tant que cela. »_**

Finn ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, jamais il ne pensait que cette histoire arriverait aux oreilles de Clarke, surtout après autant de temps. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas que Bellamy était au courant de la corruption entre le coach et lui. Malgré tout, Finn plaça une main devant la bouche de sa petite amie, sentant certains regards qui s'étaient retournés sur eux.

 ** _« Tais-toi, je t'en prie. On peut en parler, je vais t'expliquer, mais pas ici... »_**

Clarke retira tout de suite la main de Finn de son visage, ses yeux étaient tapis par la colère, elle ne savait même plus comment se contenir face à la réaction de son petit-ami il s'inquiétait pour sa réputation, et ne cherchait même pas à se justifier sur le moment.

 ** _« Ne te donne pas ce mal,_** _cracha-t-elle._ _ **Je n'ai même pas envie que tu te justifies. »**_

La jeune femme n'attendit pas la réponse de Finn elle attrapa ses affaires, les rangea dans son sac et sortit de la pièce, sans même un dernier regard pour son petit-ami. Une fois la porte passée, elle s'enfuit aux toilettes, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et s'enferma dans une cabine. Elle laissa les larmes couler à flots, sans faire de bruit, elle mordit la manche de son pull et pleura. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, la blonde sortit de sa cabine et essuya les dernières larmes. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, la relation qu'elle avait avec Finn n'était plus saine du tout, elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait encore lui faire confiance, et tout ne tenait qu'à un fil, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Aujourd'hui, le Finn qu'elle aimait était un Finn bien trop idéalisé.

* * *

 **RAVEN, LE 30 SEPTEMBRE**

Raven déambulait dans les couloirs bondés, à cette heure de la matinée, tous les étudiants sortaient en pause. Elle profita de la foule pour accomplir une mission et passer inaperçue la jeune femme glissa un bout de tissu dans le casier de John, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui qui avait servi à coudre la chemise sur son modèle. Dessus, elle avait écrit ' _C'est à moi de me faire pardonner maintenant_ ', suivi de son numéro de téléphone. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en faisant ça, peut-être allait-il la repousser complètement, peut-être allait-il se servir de cela pour la piéger, aidé de Echo. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de le punir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Raven coinça le tissu dans la porte, et regarda les initiales 'J.M' gravées dessus. Elle sourit.

Innocemment, elle retourna à son propre casier, et fouilla faussement dedans, attendant simplement que les couloirs se vident. Elle voulait voir la réaction de John lorsqu'il découvrirait son mot. En effet, il ne tarda pas à arriver. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques autres élèves autour d'eux, John se rendit jusqu'à son casier, sans même s'apercevoir que Raven l'observait. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte en métal et le tissu tomba par terre, il fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour le ramasser. A cet instant, le cœur de Raven se décrocha de sa poitrine, elle déglutit difficilement. L'adolescente ferma son casier et se mit dos à lui, les bras croisés. Lorsque John finit de lire le bout de tissu, il releva la tête et cette fois, il vit immédiatement Raven. Le châtain eut un demi-sourire.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Et honnêtement, ce n'était ni son sourire, ni sa démarche qui aidait Raven à prévoir sa réaction. L'adolescent se mit face à elle, qui était toujours dos à son casier. Gênée de cette proximité, elle baissa les yeux. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient juste à côté de l'oreille de Raven.

 ** _« Donc, dis-moi, Reyes... Tu donnes toujours aussi facilement ton numéro aux garçons ? »_**

Raven se détendit et pouffa de rire, elle repoussa John en plaçant rapidement une main sur son torse. Le jeune homme rit à son tour et l'observa.

 ** _« Je n'essaie pas de te draguer, idiot. »_**

 ** _« Dommage. »_**

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par ses paroles. Elle savait que John plaisantait, au vu du sourire sur son visage. Et ça la rassurait, d'ailleurs, déjà qu'elle s'était faite violence pour avoir un semblant d'estime pour lui, elle n'allait pas imaginer plus.

 ** _« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »_**

 ** _« De quoi tu parles ? »_**

 ** _« Eh bien, si tu as l'intention de te rattraper, j'imagine que tu as un plan ? »_**

 ** _« Pas du tout,_** _elle perdit son sourire._ _ **En fait, c'était ça,**_ _elle montra le tissu du menton,_ _ **mon plan. »**_

 ** _« Bon, c'est un bon début. Mais il m'en faudra plus, quand même. »_**

 ** _« Et monsieur est exigent, en plus de ça ? »_**

 ** _« Peut-être,_** _il sourit._ _ **»**_

Raven sourit à son tour, et John rangea le bout de tissu dans la poche arrière de son jean. Derrière lui, quelqu'un fit son apparition : Echo. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne semblait pas en colère, plutôt amusée.

 ** _« Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi, toi, maintenant ?,_** _dit-elle à l'attention de John_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Elle n'est pas mon ennemie, à vrai dire. »_**

Pour le coup, Echo et Raven eurent la même réaction et leurs yeux s'arrondirent. Raven savait que John voulait faire des efforts, pas forcément pour elle, mais surtout pour canaliser Echo et se sentir un peu plus humain mais elle ne pensait pas cela irait si vite, et si fort. Derrière elle, Raven sentit deux nouvelles présences à son tour : Clarke et Octavia. Elles avaient observé la scène de plus loin et voulaient s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais elles ne dirent pas une seule parole.

 ** _« Très bien, et je peux savoir depuis quand tu te préoccupes d'elle ? »_**

 ** _« Echo,_** _il soupira_ _ **, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre sur les personnes à qui j'ai envie de parler. »**_

 ** _« Okey, dans ce cas, tu reviendras une fois que mon prétendu meilleur ami aura retrouvé la raison. »_**

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle tourna les talons et partit plus loin dans le couloir. John appuya sa tête contre le casier, ça n'avait pas été si difficile, elle n'avait pas été trop agressive, bizarrement. Raven lança un regard désolé au châtain, mais aussi plein de gratitude.

 ** _« Merci de m'avoir défendu. »_**

Il ne fit que hocher la tête. John était mal à l'aise que les autres Deltas aient assisté à cette scène, il avait l'impression de se montrer en spectacle, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. En revanche, il se sentait mieux d'avoir tenu tête à Echo, bien qu'il culpabilisait de l'avoir comme abandonné. Octavia, de son côté, n'avait pas du tout confiance en John, elle était encore plus catégorique que Raven sur ce point. D'après elle, il ne méritait certainement pas qu'on lui accorde une quelconque amitié. Elle lança un regard mauvais au châtain, qui se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

 ** _« O, tout va bien,_** _la rassura Raven_ _ **»**_

Octavia se détendit un peu mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes, croisant les bras. John lança un dernier regard à Raven et s'effaça parmi les étudiants qui revenaient de pause.

 ** _« Alors...,_** _commença Clarke_ _ **, je suppose que John a décidé de devenir un peu moins obéissant et toi, d'être un peu plus indulgente, hein ? »**_

 ** _« On dirait,_** _chuchota Raven en le regardant partir_ _ **»**_

* * *

 **OCTAVIA, LE 30 SEPTEMBRE**

Après leurs cours de la matinée, les Deltas avaient décidé de manger leur déjeuner dehors, même si la température s'était considérablement rafraîchie. Au moins, il y avait moins de monde qu'à la cafétéria, et elles pouvaient parler plus librement. Pendant que Raven tapotait sur son téléphone, Clarke piqua sa fourchette dans sa salade et observa Octavia dessiner de manière distraite. La blonde prit une bouchée de son déjeuner et brisa le silence.

 ** _« Et ton livre,_** _commença-t-elle,_ _ **ça avance ? »**_

 ** _« Je ne sais pas trop._** _Octavia grimaça._ _ **Les évènements sont tous tracés dans ma tête, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une autobiographie cachée mais...,**_ _elle soupira,_ _ **je n'arrive pas à aborder certains sujets. »**_

 ** _« Lesquels ?,_** _demanda Raven, une fois son téléphone posé_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Ma mère, par exemple. Et pourtant, je sais que c'est important, Lincoln me l'a dit. »_**

Lorsqu'elles entendirent Octavia appeler son professeur par son prénom, Clarke et Raven se regardèrent, autant amusées que surprises. Mais lorsqu'elles virent le regard sérieux de leur amie, elles ne relevèrent pas.

 ** _« Et lui, il t'aide vraiment ? »_**

 ** _« Disons qu'il a un avis constructif et professionnel alors, c'est un bon guide._** _Elle haussa les épaules._ _ **Il est très encourageant, aussi. Il y a juste un problème : même lorsqu'on ne travaille que tous les deux, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête son statut au lycée, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être... »**_

 ** _« Méfiante ?,_** _finit Raven_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Intimidée, mais oui, méfiante aussi. »_**

 ** _« Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça, c'est normal. Laisse-toi le temps de t'habituer à ça, à toi de voir si tu peux lui faire confiance ou pas. »_**

Octavia acquiesça, pourtant peu convaincue. Elle continua de griffonner quelques secondes sur son carnet, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit deux silhouettes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Monty et Jasper. Sans hésiter, l'adolescente les appela et leur offrit un sourire radieux. Elle se releva et les prit chacun dans ses bras.

 ** _« Vous êtes déjà là ! Clarke nous avait dit que vous seriez intégrés au lycée, je pensais que vous n'arriveriez que demain. Ça fait du bien de vous revoir. »_**

A son tour, Raven se leva et les accueillit. Les deux adolescents s'assirent près des Deltas, rassurés de voir des têtes familières et surtout, qu'ils appréciaient.

 ** _« On est tout aussi content de vous retrouver, les trois mousquetaires, croyez-nous !,_** _rit Monty_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Ce lycée est considérablement plus grand que le nôtre,_** _soupira Jasper,_ _ **il faudra nous faire un visite. »**_

 ** _« On va s'en charger, c'est promis. »_**

Octavia sourit. Rapidement, elle vit Jasper l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle savait le béguin qu'il avait eu pour elle lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, c'était quelque chose qui les avait éloignés, finalement, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas aimé de la même manière. En réalité, elle adorait Jasper, mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à des sentiments amoureux, et elle savait que cela ne changerait pas. Si Jasper avait l'intention de la conquérir, comme au collège, il fallait mette les choses au clair avec lui, parce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de retrouver cette relation amicale d'auparavant. Et son intégration dans son lycée était une parfaite occasion.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, les filles commencèrent à montrer chaque recoin du lycée aux deux amis, et au détour d'un couloir, Octavia retint Jasper à l'écart.

 ** _« O ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_**

 ** _« Non, je voulais juste te parler... d'un truc,_** _elle se mordit la lèvre._ _ **»**_

 ** _« Oui ? »_**

 ** _« Tu sais, quand on était au collège, on était très amis, et tu m'aimais bien, et... »_**

 ** _« Octavia,_** _il rit._ _ **Rassure-toi, je ne suis plus dans cette optique-là depuis longtemps. J'ai seulement envie de retrouver mon amie. »**_

Jasper lui lança un sourire sincère, et l'adolescente fut tout de suite rassurée. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit le brun dans ses bras. Au même moment, Lincoln Whittle passa à côté d'eux, il détailla Jasper avec incompréhension. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, et en plus, il semblait proche d'Octavia. Voyant ce regard, la jeune femme se recula rapidement, sans aucune raison. Elle n'avait simplement pas envie qu'il pense que Jasper était son petit-ami. Pas que cela dérangeait qu'il pense cela, seulement elle savait que ça renvoyait une image d'elle qu'elle n'était pas : amoureuse. Comment pouvait-elle exprimer ses pensées les plus profondes dans une autobiographie si elle perdait toute crédibilité une fois dans la vie réelle ? La jeune femme se racla la gorge et incita Jasper à continuer la visite, non sans un dernier regard derrière elle, mais le professeur avait disparu.

* * *

 **CLARKE, LE 30 SEPTEMBRE**

Clarke était vraiment heureuse que Jasper et Monty soient désormais dans le même lycée que les Deltas, il fallait avouer que leur absence provoquait un certain vide, ils avaient toujours cette bonne humeur communicative. Même si, elle le concevait, ils n'avaient pas changé de lycée dans de bonnes conditions. Cependant, elle était confiante sur le sujet de leur bonne intégration, comme Raven, ils finiraient par se sortir de l'enfer qu'ils avaient vécu.

Avant leur dernier cours de la journée, les trois jeunes filles récupérèrent leurs affaires dans leur casier respectif. A la gauche de Clarke apparut Finn, et elle retint son souffle pour ne pas défaillir comme plus tôt dans la journée. Alors, la blonde détourna ses yeux et regarda à sa droite, Bellamy. A cet instant, elle avait certainement plus besoin de lui que jamais, elle voulait qu'on lui change les idées, qu'on lui parle, et le brun accomplissait cette tâche à merveille, ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, aucun des deux garçons ne la regardaient, en fait, ils s'observaient entre eux, avec des yeux plein de colère. La jeune femme paniqua, ils avaient compris. Sans attendre, Bellamy s'approcha de Clarke, d'un pas décidé.

 ** _« Tu lui as dit,_** _dit-il d'une voix sèche_ _ **»**_

 ** _« De quoi tu parles ? »_**

 ** _« Ne fais pas l'innocente, Clarke. Je sais que tu lui as parlé de cette histoire en seconde. »_**

 ** _« Hum... Ouais,_** _elle baissa la tête._ _ **Je suis désolée, je n'arrivais pas à le garder pour moi. »**_

 ** _« Mais bon sang, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?,_** _s'énerva-t-il._ _ **Tu m'avais assuré que tu ne dirais rien ! Je ne voulais pas que ça ressorte. »**_

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Clarke, elle aurait aimé s'excuser encore une fois, mais elle savait que cela n'aurait rien changé, bien au contraire. Elle s'en voulait, et n'osait même pas affronter le regard de l'adolescent. Voyant ce silence, Bellamy ajouta une nouvelle parole.

 ** _« Tu ne pensais qu'à toi, tu n'es pas mieux que lui, finalement,_** _soupira-t-il._ _ **Ne m'utilise pas pour te voiler la face et trouver un prétexte pour lui reprocher ses défauts alors que tu n'es simplement pas capable d'assumer que vous deux, ça ne colle plus du tout. Un couple, c'est à deux, Clarke, tu as aussi tes torts. »**_

 ** _« Un prétexte ?,_** _s'énerva l'adolescente à son tour._ _ **Je ne t'utilise pas, et je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je voulais juste... être honnête avec moi-même. »**_

 ** _« Dommage pour toi, tu n'es pas du tout sur la bonne voie. »_**

Sur ces mots, Bellamy tourna les talons, toujours aussi rouge de colère. Sa cousine, Octavia, tenta de lui rattraper le poignet, mais il se détacha de son emprise. Le cours du temps reprit autour de Clarke, Finn avait vu toute la scène, bien évidemment, et elle n'arrivait pas à déceler si son visage contenait de la surprise, de la colère ou de la déception. Peut-être bien les trois à la fois, finalement. Raven posa une main rassurante dans le dos de sa meilleure amie, tandis que celle-ci tenta d'assimiler les derniers évènements. La blonde avala difficilement sa salive, puis avança d'un pas vers Finn. Instantanément, il recula d'un pas lui aussi. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment d'exprimer quelconque représailles pour qui que ce soit. Et Clarke se sentit vide, perdue.

Puis, sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment le temps de reprendre conscience, son téléphone vibra, c'était le directeur de son Conservatoire de musique. Il ne l'appelait jamais, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

 ** _« Clarke ? »_**

 ** _« Oui ? Tout va bien, Mr Conwell ? »_**

 ** _« Tout va bien, rassure toi. J'ai même une excellente nouvelle pour toi. »_**

 ** _« Je vous écoute. »_**

 ** _« L'un des professeurs de Julliard vient le mois prochain, faire une pré-sélection pour son école, ici, à Denver. »_**

Tout ce qui avait pu se passer auparavant sembla disparaître de l'esprit de la blonde, elle ouvra légèrement la bouche, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Denver était une si modeste ville comparée à New York, les chances d'une sélection étaient minimes.

 ** _« Je peux auditionner ?,_** _souffla-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Evidemment, je sais que tu rêves de cette école depuis toujours. Je veux que tu en fasses partie, tu le mérites tant... »_**

 ** _« Merci infiniment, Mr Conwell. »_**

 ** _« Alors, travaille ton violoncelle autant que tu le peux, tu n'auras peut-être pas de deuxième chance. »_**

Elle avait peut-être perdu un amant et un ami, aujourd'hui, mais quelque chose ne la quittait jamais, et la rattraperait toujours : sa musique.

* * *

 **RAVEN, LE 30 SEPTEMBRE**

Ce jour-là, Raven ne travaillait pas après les cours. Alors, elle en avait profité pour passer du temps avec Lexa. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées sur le lit de la plus jeune, et parlaient, comme lorsqu'elles étaient plus petites. Parfois, Raven venait rejoindre Lexa en pleine nuit dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle se sentait seule, qu'elle avait besoin d'une oreille ou simplement parce qu'elle se sentait à sa place quand sa sœur était là. Mais bizarrement, la mère des deux brunes s'amusait à rabaisser Lexa, c'était quelque chose que Raven ne comprenait pas. Et personne n'en parlait, malgré la tristesse de Lexa. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il était difficile d'en parler à leur mère, et leur père était aux abonnés absents.

 ** _« Tu sais, des fois je me dis qu'être adulte, ce n'est pas facile, mais être adolescent, c'est franchement fatiguant aussi,_** _soupira Raven_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_**

 ** _« Eh bien, on est encore sous la tutelle de nos parents, pas complètement libres, mais on doit apprendre à trouver notre indépendance malgré tout. Sans compter que certains parents ne l'encouragent pas du tout. Et puis, c'est pile le moment où tu dois déceler qui tu es, que tu dois en quelques sortes celer le groupe de personnes qui va t'entourer pour les années à venir. Le pire de tout, c'est de savoir ce que tu vas faire pour le rester de ta vie, ton métier, tes choix, tout. »_**

Lexa se mit en position assise sur le lit. C'était la première fois que sa sœur faisait part d'un aussi gros doute sur sa vie entière, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à allier toutes ses responsabilités, qu'elle se sentait dépassée.

 ** _« Et donc, tu ne te sens pas capable de faire tout ça ? »_**

 ** _« Je ne sais pas,_** _elle haussa les épaules._ _ **Comment je pourrais le savoir, je n'ai que dix-sept ans... J'ai toute la vie devant moi et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est maintenant que tout se joue. »**_

 ** _« Ouais, et c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Mais toi, t'es entourée. Tu sais que quelques soient tes choix, des gens seront toujours là. Moi, Clarke, Octavia... »_**

Raven ferma les yeux quelques secondes et soupira. Elle adorait parler avec sa sœur, mais c'était certainement dans ces moment-là qu'elle avait ses plus grandes réflexions philosophiques, et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Malgré tout, elle sourit à Lexa, la remerciant silencieusement de la rassurer ainsi.

Puis, le téléphone de Raven sonna, et lorsqu'elle vit le nom d'Eleanor sur l'écran, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre.

 ** _« Allô ? »_**

 ** _« Raven, on a un problème. Il faut que tu viennes. »_**

 ** _« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais... c'est mon jour de repos. »_**

Raven était déçue, elle adorait son stage mais elle avait aussi envie de profiter de son repos. Travailler après les cours n'était pas facile, il fallait qu'elle trouve du temps pour tout.

Comme d'habitude, sa sœur la déposa devant l'entreprise, et lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Serena et d'Eleanor à travers la fenêtre de son atelier, elle savait que le problème devait être très sérieux. Alors, l'adolescente commença à paniquer, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle entra sans attendre dans l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur, les secondes qui la séparaient de l'étage demandé lui parurent interminables. Arrivée en haut, la porte de l'atelier était déjà ouverte, et elle courut presque pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Ce fut un choc. Un véritable choc. Tout avait été saccagé, les tissus, les patrons, les outils. Tout. Les prototypes qu'elle avait travaillés pendant une nuit entière étaient complètement détruits. Il n'en restait plus une miette, et on ne reconnaissait même plus la forme originelle des vêtements. Raven s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer. Puis, elle releva la tête, calma sa respiration et tenta de parler.

 ** _« Qui a fait ça ?,_** _demanda-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 ** _« On ne sait pas encore,_** _dit Serena._ _ **Nous attendons les cassettes de la caméra de surveillance. Une chose est sûre, cette personne avait la clef, les serrures n'ont pas été forcées. Elle soupira. Je suis désolée, je sais vous aviez bossé dur sur cette collection. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois que le coupable aura été trouvé, on reprendra toutes vos idées pour les reproduire, hors de question que vous ayez fait tout ça pour rien. »**_

Eleanor et Raven acquiescèrent tandis que Serena leur lança un dernier regard désolé, et partit de l'atelier. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et la panique laissa place à la colère.

 ** _« Eleanor, qui possède la clef ? »_**

 ** _« Toi, moi, Serena, la secrétaire... »_**

 ** _« Et c'est tout ? »_**

 ** _« J'ai un double chez moi que je laisse à John lorsque j'ai besoin qu'il me ramène du matériel et que je ne suis pas là. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui, il ne me ferait jamais cela. »_**

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. A cet instant, elle avait envie d'exploser, d'aller lui flanquer la plus grosse raclée de sa vie. Mais surtout, elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir cru qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal et qu'il était simplement gentil. Oui, il n'aurait certainement pas fait ça à sa mère, mais il l'aurait fait à Raven. En fait, il était de mèche avec Echo et avait attendu le bon moment pour lui pourrir sa vie. Elle avait envie de vomir. Finalement, John ne valait rien. A ces yeux, c'était un monstre, et elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

 ** _« Evidemment,_** _dit-elle avec un faux sourire._ _ **Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas pu faire ça,**_ _mentit-elle_ _ **»**_

* * *

 **OCTAVIA, LE 30 SEPTEMBRE**

Plus tôt dans la journée, Lincoln avait demandé l'adresse d'Octavia, alors, avec hésitation, elle lui avait donné le nom de sa rue. Mais seulement le nom, pas le numéro, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit dans quel taudis elle vivait, même si le quartier entier le sous-entendait. L'adolescente avait froncé les sourcils, parce que c'était inhabituel, parce que ce n'était pas justifié non plus, et quand elle lui avait demandé une raison, il avait répondu _'Je passerais te chercher'_. Juste ça. Elle n'avait pas posé plus de questions, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui faisait de la peine à venir en vélo.

A dix-huit heures trente exactement, elle était au bout de sa rue, juste devant le petit café –qui ne ressemblait pas à un café, d'ailleurs–, et attendait de voir la voiture noire de son professeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était là, se gara sur une des places de parking, et lorsqu'elle eut vérifié que personne ne la voyait, Octavia monta dans la voiture.

 ** _« Bonsoir,_** _le salua-t-il d'un large sourire_ _ **»**_

 ** _« Bonsoir. »_**

Elle lui sourit, elle aussi. Mais d'un sourire beaucoup moins assuré que lui. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle pourrait être complètement elle-même avec Lincoln. Jamais elle n'arriverait à écrire chaque détail important de son autobiographie si elle ne parvenait pas à lui en parler alors qu'il était censé être son mentor.

A l'angle de la prochaine rue, il ne tourna pas à droite, comme il aurait dû le faire pour se rendre chez lui. Au contraire, il alla à l'exact opposé de la ville.

 ** _« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »_**

 ** _« Tu verras. Tu as des feuilles, et un stylo, comme je te l'avais demandé ? »_**

 ** _« Oui. »_**

Bizarrement, le fait de ne pas savoir où elle allait ne l'angoissait pas tant que cela. S'il avait demandé qu'elle emmène du matériel pour écrire, c'est qu'elle allait continuer son écriture, mais peut-être dans un autre environnement. L'appartement de Lincoln était agréable, mais Octavia avait toujours rêvé de grandeur nature.

Lincoln roula encore pendant une bonne demi-heure, sans qu'aucun d'eux deux ne parle. La musique, en fond, comblait tous les silences. Et puis, au fil du temps, Octavia remarquait qu'ils s'éloignaient considérablement de la ville et se rapprochaient des paysages montagnards. Enfin, il arrêta la voiture au milieu de nulle part, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Le professeur fit le tour de la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière, alors l'adolescente descendit, puis regarda autour. Elle était au milieu des montagnes, mais il n'y avait rien, que de la route.

 ** _« Fais-moi confiance. »_**

C'était un bien trop grand effort qu'il lui demandait de faire, mais elle ne dit rien et le suivit simplement. L'homme prit un petit chemin à gauche et tout devint plus clair, plus beau. En réalité, ils surplombaient la ville, devant eux, les lumières nocturnes commençaient à s'allumer. C'était magnifique. Ce paysage qu'Octavia avait vu depuis le balcon de Lincoln, était juste sous ses pieds.

Le métisse commença à avancer, et tendit une main à Octavia lorsqu'il était nécessaire d'escalader une pierre. Sans réfléchir, elle la prit, cette proximité, une fois de plus, la dérangea. Mais elle ne pouvait franchement pas la refuser. Déjà, parce qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien, à l'aise pour écrire, qu'il était gentil, et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi méfiante envers lui. Si ce n'est qu'il était son professeur, évidemment...

Arrivée en haut, Octavia observa tout autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bien, voyait tout Denver, et chaque bâtiment, chaque voiture, chaque voiture lui parut minuscule. Et elle comprit, Lincoln voulait qu'elle se sente valorisée, supérieure. Qu'elle ait confiance en elle. L'homme s'installa près d'elle, doucement.

 ** _« Tu vois, Octavia, écrire ce n'est pas forcément prendre un bout de papier, un stylo et aligner des mots pour former une phrase c'est aussi une manière d'extérioriser tous ses sentiments. Pour ça, tu dois être dans un endroit qui te correspond, nouveau, ou ancien, peu importe._** _Il marqua une pause._ _ **Alors profite de cet instant avec toi-même pour le faire. Crie un bon coup, ici, personne à part moi ne peut t'entendre. J'ai besoin que tu te sentes capable d'écrire pour le faire, tu te renfermes trop sur toi-même, ça ne pourra pas marcher.**_ _Il la regarda dans les yeux._ _ **Je veux que tu brises tes chaînes. »**_

Et même si ces paroles paraissaient peut-être un peu brouillon, Octavia savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait ressenti à quel point sa carapace était épaisse et après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de creuser pour qu'elle s'ouvre, c'était à elle de se livrer. Alors, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, prit un grand bol d'air frais et cria. A vrai dire, elle poussa un hurlement qui résonna en écho dans toutes les montagnes. A cet instant, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule, et laissa quelques larmes rouler sur sa joue. Sur son carnet, elle écrivit quelques mots qui lui paraissaient essentiels à son histoire ' _mère, famille, démons, beau-père, alcool, enfance, secrets'_. Puis, elle se retourna vers Lincoln, et lui donna le carnet. Il lit les mots pendant quelques secondes, et releva les yeux sur elle, satisfait.

 ** _« Tu es prête. »_**

* * *

 _HIIII GIRLS. Alors oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable niveau attente pour les chapitres... Celui-là a mis plus d'un mois à arriver et je sais que ça peut être vraiment long pour certaines d'entre vous. Sachez que je m'en excuse ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Si je mets autant de temps à les publier, c'est parce que je pense que je les fais trop longs ! J'essaie d'arranger ça, enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez : si je devrais faire moins long et plus souvent, ou bien long et moins souvent. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées, dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous dérange, tout ça. Et si certaines d'entre vous n'ont pas encore vu, j'ai twitter : lesdeltas. Ah oui et, est-ce qu'une playlist pour la fiction vous intéresserait? (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas publié le trailer, shame on me)_

Je vous embrasse.


	8. Chapitre 6 - Premier pas

**CLARKE, LE 10 OCTOBRE**

L'audition était dans trois jours. Trois misérables jours et Clarke se sentait tout, sauf prête. Evidemment, elle avait longuement demandé à Marcus, Raven et Octavia leur avis sur son interprétation de la sonate en la majeur de Beethoven ils avaient tous répondu qu'elle était incroyablement douée et qu'il était difficile de faire mieux, mais c'était dur à croire. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, elle crevait d'envie de rentrer à Julliard, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui demandait de revenir à la réalité, et elle aurait voulu la faire taire, cette voix.

Alors, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre pendant des heures à répéter encore et encore ce morceau qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ses doigts avaient même fini par être complètement abîmés, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voyait que le résultat au bout du compte. Clarke ne sortait plus vraiment, cette dernière semaine, mais les Deltas comprenaient, son avenir était en jeu. Et puis, c'était une occasion d'oublier.

Oublier que cela faisait dix jours. Exactement dix jours qu'elle avait révélé à Finn ce qu'elle savait, et qu'elle avait trahi la confiance de Bellamy. En fait, elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de recoller les morceaux avec son petit-ami, c'était facile, elle s'était simplement excusée de s'être emportée, comme d'habitude, de toute façon c'était à lui de se faire pardonner, alors il avait sauté sur l'occasion de la faire culpabiliser et de la récupérer simplement ensuite. Aujourd'hui, leur relation ne rimait à rien, Clarke le savait, peut-être que Finn aussi, finalement, mais aucun des deux ne se l'étaient dits. Tout n'était plus qu'apparence. Mais avec Bellamy, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué, elle avait essayé de lui écrire pendant les trois jours qui avaient suivi la dispute, mais il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Même pas un seul regard dans les couloirs du lycée, juste de l'indifférence, de la colère. Et certainement plus de discussions tous les deux dans une salle de lecture avec un seau et un balais.

Le 10 septembre était un jour particulier pour le lycée de Columbine puisque c'était la finale du tournoi inter-lycées de basket-ball, et Clarke savait à quel point c'était important pour Finn, elle se devait de le soutenir. Aujourd'hui, elle devait faire semblant. Elle avait pris une décision, et pourtant, la blonde avait l'obligation d'attendre. Parce que c'était la copine du capitaine, Finn Collins.

 _ **« On est vraiment obligées d'aller à ce match ? Je veux dire, j'aime bien Finn, mais je ne comprends même pas les règles du basket...,**_ _soupira Octavia_ _ **»**_

L'adolescente planta sa fourchette dans sa feuille de salade et souffla. Elle ne portait aucun intérêt pour le basket-ball, ni pour l'équipe du lycée. Raven non plus, d'ailleurs.

 _ **« O, on va juste accompagner Clarke, et ensuite on rentre. Dernier match de la saison, rappelle-toi. Et puis, il y aura tout le lycée. »**_

 _ **« Raven Reyes, cette dernière remarque était-elle censée me convaincre de venir ?,**_ _elle haussa les sourcils._ _ **Parce que tu n'y es pas du tout. »**_

Les trois amies rirent légèrement. Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller aux matchs de Finn, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment non plus, elle y allait pour faire plaisir à son petit-ami. Mais ce soir, c'était particulier, et elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Cependant, elle n'avait aucunement l'envie d'y aller seule.

 _ **« Eh bien, voyez le bon côté des choses Raven, tu pourras te moquer des tenues affreusement moulantes des cheerleaders et Octavia, tu pourras photographier la tête transpirante des basketteurs en train de courir, juste pour leur mettre la honte dans l'album du lycée,**_ _sourit Clarke_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Bon, dis comme ça, c'est tentant. Vendu,**_ _termina Octavia_ _ **»**_

Clarke eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait tout juste de convaincre Octavia, alors que c'était une mission presque impossible. La blonde baissa la tête et prit une nouvelle fourchette de son plat quand elle sentit quelqu'un, debout devant elle, lui faisant de l'ombre. La jeune femme leva la tête et aperçut Bellamy. Il ne la regarda pas vraiment, mais Octavia se poussa un peu sur le banc et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Comprenant qu'il était là seulement pour elle, Clarke attrapa son téléphone et lut des messages imaginaires pour se donner une contenance. Elle entendit Raven, Bellamy et Octavia discuter tous les trois quand un silence suivit. Alors, le brun se racla la gorge et Clarke comprit qu'il tentait d'attirer son attention. L'adolescente releva la tête plonger ses yeux de nouveau dans ceux de Bellamy l'électrisa, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette sensation-là.

 _ **« O, on va chercher nos affaires, viens,**_ _dit Raven_ _ **»**_

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Raven attrapa la main d'Octavia et la tira avec elle pour aller plus loin. _Technique à peine dissimulée pour les laisser seuls,_ se dit Clarke. Elle sourit légèrement, gênée. Puis, elle déposa son téléphone à côté d'elle et attendit que Bellamy prenne la parole, elle n'osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

 _ **« Clarke,**_ _il soupira,_ _ **je suis désolé. »**_

 _ **« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu m'avais demandé de ne pas en parler, je l'ai fait quand même, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. C'est à moi d'être désolée. »**_

 _ **« Je t'assure que je me suis emporté pour pas grand-chose,**_ _il rit, nerveux._ _ **Je ne pensais même pas tout ce que j'ai dit, mes mots étaient vraiment durs. Et puis, j'aurais dû venir te parler avant, en plus, ou même répondre à tes messages. Tu vois, je reproche sa fierté à Finn, mais je fais la même chose ! »**_

Bellamy rit pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Clarke ne rit pas. Elle réfléchit et se mordit la lèvre, oui, ses mots avaient été durs. Mais s'il les avait dit, c'était parce qu'il les avait pensé.

 _ **« En fait, tu avais raison. »**_

 _ **« Vraiment pas. Je t'assure que tout cette histoire, ce n'était rien, j'en ai fait tout un plat et au final, il n'y a rien de grave. »**_

Le brun continua de parler, mais Clarke ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux fixaient un haricot vert au milieu de son assiette. Même les blagues de Bellamy ne la faisaient pas réagir. Alors, elle le coupa dans son monologue.

 _ **« Je vais rompre, Bell,**_ _balança-t-elle_ _ **»**_

Bellamy s'arrêta instantanément de parler, et sa bouche formait désormais un O parfait. Il planta ses yeux dans les iris de Clarke qui se sentit tout à coup démunie. Elle n'avait pas eu à le dire pour Raven et Octavia, elles l'avaient compris elles-mêmes. Et tout devint bien trop réel lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche, cette fois, et qu'elle l'annonça à Bellamy. L'adolescent fut surpris, il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait le courage de vouloir le faire si tôt, et à la fois, il savait à quel point cela semblait logique.

 _ **« Quand ?,**_ _il brisa le silence_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Ce soir, je suppose. Après le match. »**_

Le brun acquiesça, inutile de demander pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas avant. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de déconcentrer la star du basket. Hésitant, Bellamy déposa le bout de ses doigts sur ceux de Clarke, amicalement. Les mains de la blonde lui parurent particulièrement froides, ou peut-être était-ce sa tristesse qui la rendait si blême ?

 _ **« Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? »**_

 _ **« Non, mais c'est ce qui me paraît le mieux, à cet instant. Ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère non plus... »**_

 _ **« Je sais. Et comment tu te sens, dans tout ça ? »**_

 _ **« Comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire partir plusieurs mois de relation en fumée, je présume. »**_

Elle eut un demi-sourire, et Bellamy n'insista pas, puisqu'il sentit que le sujet devenait trop sensible. Elle avait certainement besoin de temps et de recul pour évoquer sa relation avec Finn maintenant qu'elle voulait le quitter, alors qu'elle l'aimait encore. C'était une rupture à contrecœur, et de toutes, c'était l'une des plus difficiles. Bellamy chercha une façon de lui changer les idées.

 _ **« Donc,**_ _il réfléchit,_ _ **Octavia m'a dit que tu allais auditionner pour Julliard, ici, à Denver ? »**_

 _ **« Oui,**_ _son visage s'illumina,_ _ **j'ai une chance inouïe qui se présente, et j'ai envie de me concentrer là-dessus. »**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas présenter ? »**_

 _ **« La sonate en la majeur. »**_

 _ **« De Beethoven ?,**_ _il haussa les sourcils_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Tu connais ? »**_

 _ **« Je suis pianiste, Clarke,**_ _il rit_ _ **»**_

Clarke s'en voulut, parce qu'elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à lui parler de sa musique alors qu'elle ne lui avait même pas posé de questions sur la sienne.

 _ **« Je n'en parle pas beaucoup,**_ _dit-il, comme pour répondre à sa gêne silencieuse_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je vois,**_ _elle sourit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Tu as besoin d'aide pour la travailler ? C'est une pièce pour violoncelle et piano, à l'origine, alors, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accompagner... Je suis là. »**_

 _ **« Tu ferais ça ?,**_ _elle ouvrit de grands yeux_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Bien sûr. L'audition est dans combien de temps ? »**_

 _ **« Trois jours,**_ _elle se mordit la lèvre_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Ah oui,**_ _rit Bellamy._ _ **Effectivement, c'est plutôt pressant. Eh bien, on doit s'y mettre dès maintenant, alors,**_ _il lui fit un clin d'œil_ _ **»**_

* * *

 **RAVEN, LE 10 OCTOBRE**

Raven ne lâcha le bras d'Octavia qu'au milieu du couloir, pour être sûre que son amie ne se retourne pas pour observer la conversation de Clarke et Bellamy de loin. Faussement agacée, la jeune femme se détacha de l'emprise de son amie en soufflant.

 _ **« Raven ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de me traîner à travers la moitié du lycée comme ça. »**_

 _ **« N'exagérons rien, on a juste traversé un couloir,**_ _elle leva les yeux au ciel_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je te jure que j'allais les laisser tranquille... »**_

 _ **« C'est ça,**_ _elle rit_ _ **»**_

Octavia sourit à son tour avant d'ouvrir son casier pour récupérer quelques affaires. Raven s'installa à côté d'elle, l'attendant patiemment, le regard perdu dans le flot d'élèves qui arrivait. Parmi eux, les sportifs arboraient fièrement leur veste de basketball, simplement pour rappeler à tout le monde qu'aujourd'hui, c'était leur jour de gloire. Raven leva les yeux au ciel, ils étaient tous de parfaits clichés, y compris Finn, même si elle l'appréciait. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de cette situation entre Clarke et lui, et ne montrait rien. L'adolescent se pavanait devant tous ces gens en admiration devant lui, peut-être était-ce une manière de cacher son mal-être ?

Plus loin derrière, Raven reconnut John, écouteurs dans les oreilles, et capuche à moitié mise sur sa tête. Elle chercha Echo près de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. En fait, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle les voyait de moins en moins ensemble, peut-être même plus du tout, désormais. Et c'était depuis cette fameuse altercation.

 _Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Raven marchait telle une condamnée, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, mais difficile à dire si c'était simplement à cause de la lumière, ou pour cacher ses sanglots de la veille. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, ses cauchemars étaient mouvementés par l'image de cet atelier dévasté. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle repensait à son travail réduit à néant par une personne qu'elle croyait sincère, pour qui elle commençait à ressentir de l'amitié. Elle s'était trompée.

Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre à qui elle appartenait. Ce parfum, elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille, et il la répugnait plus que jamais. Elle se retourna, et sans attendre, le gifla. C'était un geste automatique. Le châtain n'avait même pas été surpris, il avait simplement tourné la tête sous le choc, puis avait arboré son regard désolé, celui qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _ **« Tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère, mais je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien,**_ _il soupira_ _ **»**_

 _ **« C'était ta clef. »**_

 _ **« Oui, mais elle me l'a volé. »**_

 _ **« C'est trop facile, Murphy,**_ _dit-elle en crachant son nom._ _ **Tu ne peux pas remettre toute la faute sur elle sous prétexte qu'elle est le diable. »**_

 _ **« Je ne choisis pas la facilité !,**_ _il haussa le ton._ _ **Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... Elle a remis la clef à sa place ce matin, et quand ma mère m'a expliqué dans quel état vous aviez retrouvé l'atelier, j'ai compris. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire, je n'étais pas dans son plan, crois-moi... »**_

Et cette fois, elle n'eut aucune pitié en le regardant dans les yeux, même pas une once de doute. Il y était forcément pour quelque chose. Grâce à lui, elle avait la clef, et avait pu détruire tout son travail. Quoi qu'elle fasse, Raven était toujours rattrapée par la réalité, même si elle avait un moment d'égarement concernant John, la vie lui rappelait chaque jour comme la méchanceté pouvait l'atteindre à travers lui.

 _ **« Je me fiche de tes explications, et de tes excuses. Je me fiche de toi. Visiblement, on n'était pas fait pour être amis. J'ai perdu mon temps. »**_

Sans une dernière parole, Raven tourna les talons et entreprit de continuer sa route, mais la voix de John résonna derrière.

 _ **« C'est toi qui choisit la facilité, en fait. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi. Mais c'est plus simple de croire que c'est le cas, de me détester et de t'empêcher de t'attacher à moi.**_ _Il marqua un silence, elle s'arrêta._ _ **Tu ne pourras pas te voiler la face toute ta vie, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »**_

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour l'affronter, il était déjà parti.

 _Aujourd'hui..._

Elle avait détesté ce moment entre eux deux, pas forcément parce qu'ils étaient en désaccord, mais parce qu'il avait essayé de l'analyser. Et en plus de ça, il se trompait sur toute la ligne, elle n'était pas attachée à lui, mais elle avait simplement laissé sa pitié s'exprimer. A l'avenir, elle ne se laisserait plus distraire par un sombre crétin qui tentait de l'amadouer.

Puis, Raven sentit un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux, et elle revint à la réalité. Octavia lui parlait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, mais elle n'avait pas réagi.

 _ **« Raven, je te parle, tu sais,**_ _soupira-t-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Désolée, j'étais absente. »**_

 _ **« J'ai bien vu, oui.**_ _Octavia posa une main dans le dos de son amie._ _ **Je comprends que tu aies la haine envers ce gars, mais arrête de le regarder, il va croire qu'il te manque. »**_

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **OCTAVIA, LE 10 OCTOBRE**

Après le déjeuner, alors que Clarke et Raven étaient reparties en cours, Octavia s'était isolée dans le sous-sol du lycée. Comme Clarke avait sa salle de lecture, Octavia avait son endroit à elle. Et puis, elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance d'être trouvée ici, la moitié des élèves ne soupçonnaient même pas cet endroit.

Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'aller en biologie, ni en littérature. En fait, depuis qu'elle s'était libérée en haut de cette colline, avec Lincoln, l'inspiration était revenue d'une toute autre manière. C'était devenu moins difficile d'écrire sur son enfance, comme si elle arrivait enfin à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, et sa manière de voir les choses. Désormais, elle ne ratait plus aucun moment d'écrire, ayant trop peur que les paroles ne s'envolent.

Mais alors qu'elle mettait un point final à son paragraphe, elle entendit la porte du sous-sol grincer. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle entrait ici, du moins, aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait jamais vu personne. L'adolescente referma son ordinateur et courut se cacher derrière un vieux meuble poussiéreux. La pièce était si sombre qu'elle ne vit à peine la silhouette de la personne qui descendait les escaliers. Puis, une voix résonna.

 _ **« C'est bon, Octavia. Ce n'est que moi. »**_

La voix était masculine, elle pensa immédiatement à Bellamy, mais il n'était pas du genre à sécher les cours. Jasper, peut-être ? Trop effrayé par les rongeurs qui grouillent. Alors, la jeune femme soupira, sortit de sa planque, et alluma la lumière. Lincoln, évidemment.

 _ **« Ne prends pas cette mine boudeuse, je sais que tu viens ici depuis longtemps,**_ _il sourit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je ne suis pas boudeuse. J'ai eu peur de m'être faite repérer. Cet endroit est condamné... »**_

 _ **« Mais tu es repérée, je te signale, je suis là. »**_

 _ **« Ce n'est pas pareil,**_ _elle leva les yeux au ciel_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Pourquoi ? »**_

 _ **« Eh bien, tu... vous...,**_ _elle chercha ses mots,_ _ **je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dénoncer ? »**_

C'était évident, à vrai dire. Lincoln avait été tellement gentil et protecteur envers elle ces derniers temps qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer qu'il puisse lui nuire aussi facilement. Elle risquait peut-être l'exclusion, accumulée à toutes ses absences, ce ne serait certainement pas bon pour un dossier d'université.

 _ **« Pas si tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici ? »**_

Octavia eut un léger sourire. Fièrement, elle brandit son ordinateur de sous son bras et lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Elle avait avancé dans son roman. Comprenant son geste, Lincoln s'avança un peu plus vers elle pour lire ses mots. Octavia resta plusieurs minutes à côté de lui pour scruter la moindre réaction de sa part, et elle ne fut pas déçue il sourit, fronça les sourcils, sourit de nouveau et se mordit la lèvre ensuite.

Toutes ces émotions, Octavia espérait qu'il les ressentait grâce à elle. Dans ce chapitre, elle racontait à quel point sa mère l'avait faite souffrir, lorsqu'elle se droguait, qu'elle voyait Edward, qu'elle repoussait sa propre famille, l'éloignant aussi d'eux. Il lisait la manière dont sa mère l'avait tant négligé pendant toutes ces années, n'ayant aucune trace de son père. Il comprenait à quel point uniquement Bellamy ne l'avait jamais laissé seule, autrefois, avant les Deltas. C'était certainement la partie de sa vie la plus sinistre, et elle s'apprêtait à le révéler dans un livre.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente interminables, Lincoln referma l'ordinateur et se tourna vers Octavia, qui se rongeait les ongles, anxieuse.

 _ **« Alors ? »**_

 _ **« Honnêtement, c'est très prenant... Et émouvant. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te parler de tout ça, de ce que tu écris. »**_

 _ **« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire,**_ _elle baissa les yeux._ _ **Dis-moi juste si mon style est intéressant, si c'est original. »**_

 _ **« Il n'y a aucun problème là-dessus. Tu as ta plume, c'est certain. »**_

 _ **« Mais je sens que quelque chose ne va, que tu ne me dis pas. »**_

 _ **« Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas assez... impartiale. »**_

 _ **« Impartiale ?,**_ _elle s'exclama._ _ **Mais, comment je peux l'être si je puise tout ça dans mes souvenirs ? »**_

 _ **« Justement, c'est le risque de l'autobiographie cachée, tu as le danger que quelqu'un comprenne que tu parles de toi. Je veux dire, quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, un lecteur parmi d'autres. »**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, alors ? »**_

 _ **« Prendre du recul, et inclure l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre là-dedans, quelqu'un de neutre...,**_ _il ajouta_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Quelqu'un comme toi ? »**_

 _ **« Ce n'est qu'une proposition, un conseil. C'est ton livre, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. »**_

Octavia pesa le pour et le contre, inclure son avis demandait de lui raconter les moindres détails de ses expériences passées, et même si elle avait un peu plus confiance en lui, c'était difficile à imaginer. Seules les Deltas et Bellamy savait l'entièreté de l'histoire. Mais elle devait le faire, pour son livre. Et pour elle.

 _ **« C'est d'accord. Parlons-en. »**_

* * *

 **CLARKE, LE 10 OCTOBRE**

Le soir même, Clarke était incroyablement stressée, et si Nathan ne lui tenait pas la main actuellement, elle serait déjà certainement tombée dans les pommes au moins huit fois. Son meilleur ami était passé la chercher devant chez elle pour aller au match de basket-ball. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terrain, les tribunes étaient déjà bien remplies, mais la blonde vit Octavia et Raven dans les premiers rangs, les attendant patiemment. La brune les aperçut et leur fit signe de la main. Nathan et Clarke allèrent s'asseoir à leurs côtés, Octavia proposa un peu de son soda, qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

Clarke avait du mal à respirer, l'air se bloquait dans sa poitrine, et elle avait une irrésistible envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Sentant son mal-être, Raven posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse, mais la blonde ne pouvait définitivement pas se détendre. Le monde autour lui semblait irréel, et elle avait l'impression que le sien s'effondrerait. Pourtant, il y avait bien eut une Clarke Griffin avant l'arrivée de Finn Collins. Elle ne se voyait pas vraiment continuer sans lui, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était par amour ou par habitude.

Dans la nuit noire, la blonde vit Bellamy arriver devant elle, et les filles se décalèrent pour le laisser s'installer entre Clarke et Octavia. Instantanément, l'odeur de son père lui arriva aux narines, et elle se détendit un peu plus. Le brun se tourna vers elle, et à la lumière des spots, ses yeux lui parurent plus brillants, ses taches de rousseur plus voyantes et ses cheveux plus noirs encore.

 _ **« Est-ce que tout va bien ?,**_ _demanda-t-il, hésitant_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Pas vraiment,**_ _elle sourit._ _ **Je suis tellement anxieuse que mes jambes tremblent depuis plus d'une heure et que ma conscience flanche mais... Je peux encore te parler donc je suppose que la situation pourrait être plus critique. »**_

Bellamy rit légèrement. Il savait à quel point la décision de Clarke avait été difficile à prendre, et le jeune homme avait même l'impression qu'elle allait finir par le regretter. Mais il savait aussi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, reste à savoir si cet avis était objectif. Une petite brise glacée se leva, et la blonde frissonna. Sans attendre, Bellamy enleva sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de son amie. Surprise, elle sourit, puis le remercia.

L'hymne de l'école résonna à travers le terrain, et les joueurs entrèrent. Le capitaine en dernier, évidemment. Finn était encore plus beau dans son maillot de basket, il semblait plus heureux que jamais. Et finalement, Clarke comprit qu'il n'avait besoin que de cela, comme elle avait plus que jamais besoin de sa musique. D'un côté, cela la confortait dans sa décision.

Le match passa beaucoup plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Et aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, elle vit Raven et Octavia apprécier ce qu'elles voyaient, faisant bien sûr attention à Clarke qui devenait de plus en plus blanche au fil du temps. Bellamy lui parlait pour lui changer les idées, et même si les conversations n'étaient pas très profondes, elle se sentait plus à l'aise en sa présence. Son soutien était devenu presque aussi important que celui des Deltas, et ce n'était pas négligeable. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son ami.

Le match se termina, et l'équipe de Finn avait gagné. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, ils étaient vraiment bons, et avaient mérité leur victoire. Autour d'eux, tous les élèves étaient euphoriques, certains criaient, d'autres pleuraient même, et Clarke ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi se mettre dans un tel état...

 _ **« Bon ! On a gagné, tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde est content, maintenant c'est le moment de revenir à nos vies normales,**_ _soupira Octavia_ _ **»**_

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire, maintenant que le match était terminé, l'échéance se rapprochait de plus en plus. Après la rencontre, tout le monde se retrouva sur le parking, et alors que le crépitement des flashs des appareils photos se terminait, Clarke souffla un grand coup et se dirigea vers son petit-ami. Sur le chemin, elle essaya de ne penser à rien, surtout pas à ce qu'elle allait dire.

Mais quand elle arriva devant Finn, et qu'il l'enlaça, elle perdit tous ses moyens. Il était si heureux, si fier, et elle allait lui gâcher ça. Elle profita de cette étreinte, se disant qu'elle était certainement la dernière, et la jeune fille refoula les larmes qui tentaient se passer la barrière de ses yeux.

 _ **« On a gagné,**_ _commença-t-il_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Oui, vous avez été géniaux. Félicitations. »**_

 _ **« Tu sais pourquoi on a gagné ? Tu te souviens du dernier panier que je devais mettre, celui qui était décisif pour notre victoire ? »**_

 _ **« Oui,**_ _elle répondit_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je l'ai mis, parce que je n'avais qu'une seule image en tête, c'était toi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, et tout est devenu évident, c'était plus facile.**_ _Il sourit._ _ **Pardon de t'avoir négligé ces derniers temps, mais je t'aime, Clarke Griffin. T'es la femme de ma vie. »**_

Sans attendre, il l'embrassa avec une telle fougue et passion qu'elle n'eut pas le courage et la force de le repousser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti autant de sincérité dans un baiser venant de sa part, et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Heureusement pour elle, il repartit vers son équipe de basket juste après elle n'aurait pas pu lui répondre qu'elle aussi, c'était trop dur actuellement.

Alors, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner vers ses amis, et ce n'était pas trop compliqué de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle se sentait si mal, si faible. Raven et Octavia lui adressèrent un regard compatissant, lui assurant qu'elle aurait une autre occasion bientôt, que ce n'était pas le moment mais qu'elle devait être patiente. Et alors qu'ils marchèrent tous en direction de leur voiture respective, Nathan et son petit-ami devant, puis Raven et Octavia derrière, Clarke s'isola avec Bellamy un peu plus loin.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne dirent rien, le brun avait les mains dans ses poches, l'air songeur. Mais la blonde se sentait mal, envers lui, bizarrement, comme si elle venait de briser une promesse entre eux.

 _ **« Tu penses que je suis lâche,**_ _elle tenta_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Pas du tout. »**_

 _ **« Vraiment ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, je pense simplement que tu n'étais pas prête,**_ _il haussa les épaules_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je ne sais pas... Une voix dans ma tête me crie de le faire parce que je me sentirais soulagée après, et mon cœur fait un looping à l'idée de le quitter. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? »**_

 _ **« Félicitations, Clarke. Tu viens de découvrir le combat entre la raison, et le cœur. »**_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. C'est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur, son problème paraissait bien futile. Surtout pour Bellamy, pourtant, il avait été là pour elle tellement de fois sans même la juger, en la comprenant sur tous les points, et ça faisait un bien fou.

 _ **« Mais pour le moment, concentre-toi sur ton audition. Toi aussi tu as quelque chose à réussir, et tu vas y arriver, mais seulement si tu penses à toi.**_ _Il posa un doigt sur son bras, doucement._ _ **Tu auras tout le temps d'avoir des regrets, après. »**_

Clarke sourit. Bellamy était apaisant, rassurant. Elle se sentait moins nulle, tout à coup. Le brun ouvrit une portière de sa voiture, lui proposant gentiment de la ramener, et elle accepta en voyant Nathan et Bryan au loin : elle voulait les laisser seuls. Octavia passa devant, et Clarke s'assit sur la banquette arrière. La nuit serait longue.

* * *

 **RAVEN, LE 10 OCTOBRE**

Ce soir-là, Raven avait envie de marcher. Ses amis n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés à l'idée de la laisser rentrer chez elle à pied, mais elle avait insisté, et leur avait promis de leur écrire dès qu'elle serait arrivée chez elle. En fait, la brune avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était accumulé ces derniers jours, et il était clair qu'elle avait tort du début à la fin. C'était dur à reconnaître –et pourtant, elle n'avait pas un énorme égo-, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait choisi le chemin de la facilité. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Eleanor lui avait écrit qu'elle avait reçu les images de la caméra de surveillance, et ce n'était pas Echo elle-même qui avait saccagé l'atelier, mais un ami à elle à qui elle avait refilé le sale boulot. Raven avait fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, au fond, elle savait que c'était Echo. Et tout lui sembla plus ridicule, sa pensée d'accuser John était ridicule, son mépris envers lui était ridicule, elle refoulait tout.

Soudain, alors qu'elle venait d'entamer sa playlist de _Muse_ , une main se posa dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle ne sursauta pas, elle savait très bien qu'il était là, derrière elle. Quand ses deux yeux bleus azur arrivèrent devant les siens, elle sourit légèrement. Habituellement, elle aurait eu envie de lui crier dessus, mais pas ce soir. Il sourit à son tour, malgré tout étonné qu'elle ne s'énerve pas.

 _ **« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me suis partout. »**_

 _ **« Peut-être que c'est le cas ?,**_ _dit-il_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Psychopathe,**_ _elle rit_ _ **»**_

Puis, un silence suivit. Mais pas le genre de silence embarrassant, plutôt celui qui permettait à deux regards d'entamer une promesse silencieuse. Ils ne savaient pas laquelle exactement, mais il était certain que quelque chose se passait à cet instant précis.

A vrai dire, c'était le moment parfait pour Raven de s'excuser, elle savait qu'il la croirait, puisque leurs paroles ne pouvaient pas être plus sincères qu'à cet instant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour entamer une phrase des plus minables, mais le châtain la coupa en lui attrapant les mains et entrelaça leurs doigts. La jeune fille ne fut même pas surprise, comme si ce geste avait été naturel et logique, presque évident. Alors, sans parler, ils continuèrent leur chemin ensemble, main dans la main. Raven lui donna un écouteur et ils restèrent ainsi pendant vingt bonnes minutes.

Arrivés devant la maison de l'adolescente, Raven brisa le silence. Elle détacha sa main de celle de John et se mit face à lui.

 _ **« Je suis désolée,**_ _commença-t-elle._ _ **T'avais raison, je t'ai accusé alors que je savais très bien que tu étais innocent, au fond de moi. »**_

 _ **« Echo était responsable, finalement ? »**_

 _ **« Oui. »**_

 _ **« Ah. Je risque de me faire confisquer la clef par ma mère,**_ _il rit._ _ **Je crois qu'elle va être très en colère et qu'elle m'attend de pied ferme à la maison. »**_

 _ **« C'est possible,**_ _la jeune fille rit à son tour_ _ **»**_

Ils laissèrent place à un nouveau silence. John fit glisser son doigt le long du bras de la jeune fille, doucement, et elle apprécia tous les frissons que cela lui procurait. Mais elle était beaucoup trop déstabilisée, et elle qui aimait tant avoir le contrôle sur sa vie, tenta de changer de sujet.

 _ **« En parlant d'Echo, je ne te vois plus avec elle ? »**_

 _ **« C'était temps, non ? Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir. »**_

 _ **« Je vois,**_ _elle acquiesça._ _ **Ce n'est pas trop compliqué d'être... seul,**_ _elle hésita,_ _ **au lycée ? »**_

 _ **« Tu connais le dicton vaut mieux être seul, que mal accompagné ! »**_

Gênée, Raven baissa la tête et marmonna un petit _'tu sais que je suis là'_ à peine audible. Malgré tout, l'adolescent avait entendu. Il déposa un doigt sous le menton de la brune et l'obligea à le regarder. Raven mourrait d'envie de baisser les yeux, honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais vécu de moment aussi intense avec un garçon. Certes, elle avait déjà eu quelques flirts lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais rien de trop concret. John replaça une mèche de la jeune fille derrière son oreille, et il n'y avait plus de doute possible, il allait l'embrasser. Elle en mourrait d'envie, pour être honnête. Le châtain s'avança encore de quelques centimètres, et lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de ses lèvres, il dévia et l'embrassa sur la joue. Raven, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit à cet instant, surprise, et un peu frustrée, aussi. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, la brune lui sourit doucement, Le jeune homme, qui avait gardé sa main sur le bras de Raven, se recula assez pour ne plus avoir de contact physique avec elle.

 _ **« Bonne nuit, Raven Reyes. »**_

Et sous la lumière de la lune, les yeux de John lui parurent encore plus bleus.

 _ **« A toi aussi, John Murphy. »**_

* * *

 **OCTAVIA, LE 10 OCTOBRE**

Une fois que Clarke avait été déposée chez elle, Bellamy avait ramené Octavia. Sa cousine le remercia et descendit de la voiture. Presque arrivée devant la porte de l'immeuble, la jeune femme échappa ses clefs. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser, et lorsqu'elle se releva, quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. Un cri sortit de sa bouche et elle sursauta. Puis, l'adolescente plissa les yeux et vit que ce n'était que Lincoln.

 _ **« Hey, mais ça ne va pas ? J'ai failli tomber dans les pommes ! »**_

 _ **« Désolée,**_ _il sourit._ _ **Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »**_

 _ **« Tu te pointes en pleine nuit devant mon immeuble et tu apparais comme ça, mais tu ne voulais pas m'effrayer ?**_ _Elle souffla._ _ **Mais d'ailleurs, comment tu savais que j'étais sortie ? Et que j'habite ici ? »**_

 _ **« Tout le monde était au match, et puis ton adresse est écrite sur les papiers du lycée,**_ _il haussa les épaules_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Mais tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de ça, quand même ! »**_

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa Octavia par les épaules, puis l'emmena avec lui un peu plus à l'écart, voyant quelques voitures qui passaient.

 _ **« Ecoute, j'ai une super nouvelle. »**_

 _ **« Et bien tu as intérêt, puisque j'ai quand même failli mourir de peur à cause de t- »**_

 _ **« J'ai trouvé une maison d'édition pour ton livre,**_ _la coupa-t-il_ _ **»**_

Octavia ouvrit de grands yeux. Soudain, tout devenait de plus en plus réel, comme si elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

 _ **« Mais... Déjà ? Avec seulement deux chapitres d'écrits ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il faut procéder si tu veux être repérée, et attiser l'envie chez l'éditeur : lui donner un avant-goût. »**_

La jeune fille était heureuse, c'était une chose, mais eut une montée d'angoisse. Et si elle n'arrivait plus à écrire ? Et si la régularité de ses chapitres ne convenait plus à l'éditeur ? Elle souffla un grand coup, regarda ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

 _ **« Octavia, que t'arrive-t-il ? »**_

 _ **« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si rapide... Il n'y encore rien de fait,**_ _elle se mordit la lèvre_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je le sais, mais rassure-toi. Tu ne dois pas te presser pour autant, prends ton temps. Rappelle-toi que je suis là et que je vais t'aider. On arrivera à bout de ce livre, je te le promets. »**_

Octavia acquiesça, peu convaincue mais déjà un peu plus rassurée. Il fallait qu'elle se mette dans la tête que Lincoln connaissait son sujet et qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, jusque-là, il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour elle, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Des tas d'autres élèves avaient aussi certainement du talent, mais Lincoln n'était pas aussi attentif à tous.

 _ **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »**_

 _ **« Parce que tu le mérites. »**_

 _ **« Oui, mais... Je ne sais pas, beaucoup d'autres le mériteraient aussi ! »**_

 _ **« Sauf que là, c'est toi. »**_

 _ **« Mais pourquoi, moi ?,**_ _elle haussa le ton_ _ **»**_

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'agacer un peu plus, Lincoln encadra le visage de son élève de ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ça n'avait absolument rien de doux, c'était rapide et maladroit. Surprise, Octavia leva les bras en l'air quelques secondes, garda les yeux ouverts. Puis, toutes les questions s'évanouirent dans sa tête et elle se laissa aller l'espace d'un instant, ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Lincoln bougea légèrement les lèvres et glissa sa main le long des côtes de l'adolescente. Puis, Octavia tenta de poser ses mains sur les épaules du métisse, mais lorsque le contact se fit, elle fut électrisée et revint à la réalité. Alors, la dreadeuse se recula précipitamment et ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _ **« C'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça ? Pour mieux me mettre dans ton lit ? J'hallucine ! »**_

Désormais, Octavia ne faisait même plus attention au bruit qu'elle pouvait faire, à ce qu'on l'entende, elle criait, littéralement.

 _ **« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !,**_ _Lincoln se défendit._ _ **Tu n'as pas compris ! »**_

 _ **« Mais comprendre quoi ? T'es un grand malade ! Je suis ton élève.**_ _Octavia tourna en rond, en soufflant bruyamment._ _ **Tu n'es même pas un malade, je sais ce que tu es, une cougar au masculin ! »**_

La réaction d'Octavia était tellement drôle que Lincoln ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle disait, et ses mots n'avaient aucun sens.

 _ **« En fait, on appelle ça un homme puma,**_ _dit-il le plus sérieusement possible_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »**_

 _ **« Pas du tout. Et je suis très loin d'être comme ça, crois-moi. »**_

 _ **« Et cette fille, là, l'année dernière, qui a dit qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec toi ? Elle mentait, peut-être ?,**_ _continua-t-elle de s'énerver_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Absolument, je peux te le garantir. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence... »**_

 _ **« Je ne te crois pas. »**_

 _ **« C'est normal, après ce que je viens de faire,**_ _il baissa les yeux._ _ **Mais tu apprendras à me faire confiance. Je t'assure que ce livre n'est pas une tactique pour t'approcher, O... J'ai seulement réussi à déceler cette perle que tu avais en toi. »**_

 _ **« Mon prénom est Octavia, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de moi,**_ _dit-elle sèchement._ _ **Si jamais tu oses, je te dénonce à Jaha. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, mais désormais, je me débrouillerai seule. »**_

Octavia ne rigolait définitivement pas. Puisqu'elle s'était laissée faire, Lincoln avait pensé l'espace de quelques instants qu'elle était _seulement_ surprise, mais c'était bien plus que ça. Elle avait peur de lui, désormais. Alors qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, il l'avait brusqué, et sa réaction était tellement normale, en fait. A présent, il s'en mordait les doigts, et lorsque la jeune femme passa la porte de son immeuble, Lincoln réalisa qu'il avait tout gâché. Et honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir réparer ça un jour.

* * *

 _Heeeeeey les filles ! Je m'excuse (encore...) pour mon retard sur ce chapitre, je sais qu'il a mis du temps à venir. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, l'été, on prend du temps pour voir sa famille, ses amis, tout ça, tout ça... Donc je prenais pas toujours un moment pour écrire, mais voilà enfin le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas. Et puisque certaines personnes m'ont demandé, cette fiction sera un slow-burn Bellarke et Murven, mais pas forcément Linctavia (je ne sais pas trop encore). Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée. Bisous_


End file.
